Les lacs de Norvège te feront-ils oublier l'Angleterre ?
by Solveig5
Summary: La guerre a laissé place à une vie plus simple ; mais est-ce vraiment si simple ? Un bouleversement arrivera dans la vie d'Hermione, plus grand que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer ! Les héros auront-ils la vie qui leur est destinée ? Deux âmes qui s'aiment arriveront-elles à se retrouver ? Yuri et rating M
1. Une colocation d'enfer

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma première histoire (s'il vous plait, soyez-indulgent :-) ) et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer à me lire.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_Une colocation d'enfer_**

Pansy envoya valser son oreiller contre la cloison de sa chambre, elle était de très mauvaise humeur, sa soirée avait été désastreuse et en prime elle avait eu le bonheur de rentrer chez elle et d'y trouver Weasley, Weaslette, Granger et le pire, Potter. Pansy avait appris à apprécier Granger et Weaslette, au début pour leurs formes, puis elle avait découvert les jeunes femmes dans d'autres circonstances. Le seul problème qui persistait était leurs concubins.

L'oreiller s'écrasa par terre et les cris, à peine étouffés, raisonnaient à ses oreilles.

- Elles vont m'entendre.

Habituellement quand Potter et Weasley étaient là, elle s'arrangeait pour s'absenter, trouver une conquête pour la nuit et revenir le matin quand ses colocataires étaient parties. Cette nuit n'aurait pas du faire exception si seulement tout s'était passé comme prévu. Sa dernière conquête avait visiblement trop bu et lui avait exprimé sa joie directement sur ses chaussures. Enervée, elle avait du rentrer chez elle se changer. Et maintenant, elle était là à écouter les gémissements de ses colocataires.

Elle finit par se lever, une idée avait jailli dans son esprit, puisque sa nuit avait été écourtée, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi celle des autres ne le serait pas.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir, faisant face aux deux portes.

- Alors, Weasley ou Granger ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de mettre Potter en rogne dès le matin. Elle prit la poignée de la porte et pénétra d'autorité dans la pièce

- Weasley, gardes en un peu pour moi quand même, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois trop fatiguée je suis très exigeante

- Parkinson, dégage de ma chambre.

- Weasley, toujours un plaisir de te sa….

Une chaussure vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le bois de la porte derrière laquelle Pansy venait de disparaitre. Harry était furieux

- Harry calme toi, s'il te plait. Ginny connaissait bien les tensions entre son copain et sa colocataire.

- Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que cette… cette catin passe son temps à nous chercher. On en a déjà parlé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à habiter avec Hermione et cette gourgandine alors que tu vis principalement tout ton temps avec les Harpies de Holyhead. Les seuls moments où tu es à Londres, tu préfères vivre avec elles plutôt que de venir chez moi au Square Grimmaud.

- Harry, s'il te plait, pas encore, je ne me sens pas prête pour que l'on vive ensemble, c'est tout. Si j'habite avec elles, c'est juste pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans devoir rendre des comptes à ma mère quand je sors.

- Mais ça fait 5 ans que l'on a quitté Poudlard, quand décideras tu qu'il est temps ? Comment veux-tu que l'on ait de l'intimité, comment veux-tu que l'on conçoive un bébé dans ces conditions ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, on a le temps, on peut prendre le temps.

Soudain, un cri retentit à travers la cloison.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison, on a aucune intimité et cette fille est une peste, une…

Pansy était ravie de son petit effet. L'idée qu'elle avait eue était indéniablement brillante lancer une araignée, juste sur le visage de Weasley avait créé une grande panique dans la chambre de Granger.

Une fois dans le salon, Pansy éclata d'un rire grave en voyant le regard noir que Potter lui jetait. Celui-ci s'était visiblement habillé tout en laissant à sa douce moitié le temps de le faire. Vraisemblablement, il n'était pas ravi de son intervention pendant sa petite partie de jambes en l'air à moins que ce soit ses sous-entendus qui ne l'ont fâché. En attendant, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, autant en rajouter une couche.

- T'as un problème Potty, faut que je te montre le chemin de mon lit ou bien tu préfères suivre l'odeur de transpiration qu'émet ta futur femme après que je ne l'ai prise contre le mur avant de l'y conduire.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et j'en ai plus que marre de tes allusions à propos de Ginny, tu sais ce qui te fout en l'air, c'est que même si t'es une sale trainée, Gin' n'ira jamais avec toi parce qu'elle aime les mecs et t'en seras jamais un.

Ginny entendait la conversation derrière la porte de la chambre et décida de ne pas intervenir, peut-être que s'ils se tapaient sur la tronche une bonne fois pour tout, ils oublieraient les querelles de Poudlard.

- Pauvre Potter, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'une femme n'as pas besoin de queue pour procurer du plaisir, tu veux peut-être des cours pour savoir utiliser le reste de ton corps ?

- Ne t'approches pas d'elle, c'est clair.

- Ho, mais c'est qu'il va mordre le petit Potter, dit-elle ironiquement.

Furieux, Harry saisi Pansy par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains Potter, sinon je crie au viol.

- J'espère que tu m'as bien compris Parkinson, je ne me répèterai pas : Garde tes mains de catin loin d'elle.

- Je mets mes mains où je veux, maintenant barre toi de chez moi.

Après un dernier regard noir, Harry se décolla de Pansy et s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée qu'il referma dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Aller, après numéro un, numéro deux.

Ron sorti de sa chambre aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Sa chemise était à peine remise. La ceinture de son pantalon tenait à peine. Pansy le trouvait toujours aussi pitoyable. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Granger faisait pour être avec lui. A moins qu'elle ne fasse cela parce qu'elle a pitié.

- Tiens Weasley, tu ne sais pas t'habiller, ta maman ne te l'a pas appris.

- Toi, je vais te…

- Ron s'il te plait, calme toi.

Hermione venait de sortir de la pièce et retint Ron par le bras. Elle l'embrassa et lui chuchota qu'ils se reverraient le soir au Terrier. Pansy les regardait, les doigts dans la bouche, simulant l'envie de vomir.

Une fois les deux garçons partis, Ginny sorti elle aussi de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha de Pansy et lui écrasa le pied.

- Aie, mais ça va pas Weasley.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. En plus, je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez à ces deux zouaves, Franchement.

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde ne met pas la fidélité à la même hauteur que le libertinage.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça Granger, t'aimerais bien j'en suis sure. Et puis, peut-être que tu restes avec lui juste parce que tu n'oses pas te déclarer à qui de droit.

Pansy était satisfaite de son petit effet, elle avait mouché Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois et un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'aille à la fac, j'ai un prof de droit qui n'est pas aussi flexible que McGonagall sur les horaires.

- Minerva n'a jamais accepté les retards, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher le trouble que lui a donné la dernière réplique de Pansy.

Le son de sa voix s'écrasa sur le bois de la porte derrière laquelle Pansy avait disparu. Ginny qui avait assisté à l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes était perplexe. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers Hermione et essaya de sonder les expressions présentes sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait la tête basse, les cheveux devant les yeux et abordait un air de culpabilité. Serait-il possible que ce ne soit pas si rose entre Ron et elle. Parkinson l'avait embarrassée avec sa réflexion, fallait-il qu'elle prenne cela pour argent comptant ? Pansy aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

- Herm' ! Ginny voulait capter toute l'attention de la brune.

- Oui. Le sourire innocent qu'affichait Hermione cachait forcement quelque chose.

- Dis-moi, ce que Pansy a sous-entendu, c'est….

- Complétement faux répondit-elle un peu sèchement, ce que je veux dire c'est que je…je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a encore été inventé.

- Herm', tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine, son cœur tambourinant contre les parois de sa cage thoracique. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire, lui dire qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle depuis des mois, depuis qu'elle l'a surprise nue sur son lit. Lui dire que lorsqu'elle voit les cheveux roux de Ron, c'est les siens qu'elle voit et qu'elle préfère regarder ses fesses musclées de sportive à la dérobé plutôt que les abdos de son frère. Hermione pensait que Ron allait la combler, mais, en réalité, il n'en est rien. Comment avouer à Ginny qu'elle ne rêve que de l'embrasser, de la caresser. Pansy l'avait mise dans un sacré pétrin et elle ne savait comment s'en sortir merci Pans'.

- Gin', en fait, je ne sais pas comment… Elle s'interrompit, elle savait comment sortir de cette conversation plus qu'embarrassante. Et toi, avec Harry, il est pour quand le petit bout, Harry m'a dit que vous essayez depuis un petit moment déjà. Tu le verrais, il est comme un gamin le jour de noël quand il en parle.

Ginny baissa les yeux à son tour, Hermione le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, en réalité, elle ne voulait pas savoir cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal de savoir que leur relation se confirmait, et que paradoxalement, celle qu'elle entretenait avec Ron, prendrait surement la même tournure. Elle n'entendit presque pas la faible voix de Ginny lui répondre.

- Heu, ouais, on essaye…

Hermione n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, elle avait dévié la conversation et c'était cela le principal. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut l'heure, elle devait se rendre en cours mais avant cela elle devait voir quelques détails finaux avec Minerva remplacer son ancien professeur à mi-temps tout en suivant ses cours à la fac lui demandait beaucoup de temps. Heureusement qu'à la fin de l'année, elle prendrait la suite de son ainée.

Quand Ginny jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si son amie n'avait pas vu l'approximation de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle remarqua qu'Hermione avait déjà mis son manteau. Elle était donc la seule à ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Herm' lui claqua deux bises sur les joues et s'en alla en lui disant qu'elles se voyaient le soir même.

Regardant autour d'elle, Ginny était maintenant seule dans l'appartement universitaire qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Pansy aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, il était né entre les trois jeunes filles une amitié particulière depuis qu'elles avaient refait leur 7ème année ensemble. Pansy avait changé, et en bien.

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé, la question d'Hermione avait soulevé des secrets qu'elle essayait de cacher aux autres, mais aussi à elle-même. Les souvenirs affluèrent sans que Ginny n'y puisse rien en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva plongée il y a quelques mois sur la colline qui habite le centre d'entrainement des Harpies de Holyhead. Ce club, dont la composition est exclusivement féminine, est l'un des plus strictes du pays les joueuses ont d'ailleurs la réputation d'avoir un caractère bien trempé. Ginny s'est toujours demandé si la personnalité du capitaine n'influençait pas sur le caractère des joueuses Gwenog Jones n'étant pas connue pour être la délicatesse incarnée.

**_Ce soir-là, les joueuses avaient organisé une fête pour la victoire du championnat. Elles avaient fini devant les Canons de Chudley pour la troisième année consécutive et elles allaient le fêter dignement. Chacune des joueuses avait pu inviter son compagnon, certaines étant tout de même venue seule. Ginny faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Harry n'ayant pas voulu l'accompagner, il lui avait dit d'y aller quand même et de s'éclater sans penser à lui. Ce qu'elle avait malheureusement trop bien fait. _**

**_Bien décidée à profiter de l'ambiance et de l'absence de son concubin pour faire tourner les têtes comme du temps où elle était à Poudlard, les danses s'enchainèrent, Ginny passant de partenaire en partenaire, empruntant de temps à autre le compagnon d'une de ses coéquipières. Quand la musique se fit plus langoureuse, un slow commença. Ginny se trouvait dans les bras d'un beau blond aux yeux verts elle fit un mouvement pour passer ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme se collant ainsi contre lui. Néanmoins, son cavalier recula avant même que Ginny puisse émettre la moindre protestation, elle se sentit attirée contre le torse d'une autre personne. Celle-ci se trouvant dans son dos, Ginny se retourna tout en gardant les mains de l'inconnu sur ses hanches. Son regard croisa les yeux bleus d'une grande brune ténébreuse dont le regard l'envoutait. Les bras musclés de l'attrapeuse posés à la limite de ses fesses ne semblait pas la gêner l'alcool qu'elle avait bu y était surement pour quelque chose. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment elle s'était retrouvée là, elle se lovait contre le corps de la sportive se laissant aller à diverses danses. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait à ce moment, elle n'aurait pas voulu que cela se termine. Les mains de sa partenaire se déplaçaient allègrement sur son dos et son torse, caressant au passage, sa poitrine et son ventre plat. _**

**_Lorsque le jour vint couvrir de son éclat les visages des deux jeunes femmes endormies, Ginny émergea doucement. Son corps était nu, enlacé à celui de l'autre femme dans le lit la vision n'offrait pas d'autre explication qu'un plaisir charnel consommé pendant la nuit. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_**

**_Le réveil était brutal, elle avait mal au crâne et les questions qui se superposaient maintenant dans sa tête empiraient encore plus les choses. Elle avait fait l'amour avec une femme, une superbe femme de surcroit. Fallait-il en conclure à une attirance pour la gente féminine. Avant d'avoir le temps de répondre à cette dernière question, des flashs de la nuit s'imposèrent à elle. _**

**_Les danses s'étaient succédées sous les sifflements des personnes dans la salle, les mains de Sam s'étaient faites langoureuses et au moment où elles avaient caressé ses seins une explosion lui avait contracté le bas ventre. Elle avait alors relevé les yeux vers ceux de sa partenaire, s'approchant de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fait ça, la tentation était trop forte pour la contrer. Le baiser n'avait rien de timide, il était charnel, langoureux Ginny aurait même dit possessif. Dès qu'elles eurent repris leur respiration, Sam lui pris la main et l'emmena vers son appartement chacune des joueuses ayant le sien. _**

**_Une fois la porte franchie, elle fut plaquée au mur, Sam étant plus grande mais aussi plus musclée. Dès lors, elles avaient fait l'amour passionnément, sauvagement puis de plus en plus langoureusement jusqu'au moment où elles se sont endormies lovées l'une dans les bras de l'autre._**

Ginny avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là, mais, quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait aimé faire l'amour avec une femme plus encore qu'avec tous les garçons qu'elle a connu. Sam était puissante, impressionnante mais surtout terriblement sensuelle et chaleureuse malheureusement, tous ces aspects, Harry ne les avait pas. Ce souvenir rappela à Ginny le temps depuis lequel elle lui ment, le temps depuis lequel elle fait semblant avec lui, semblant de vouloir un enfant de lui, semblant de vouloir passer du temps avec lui mais surtout semblant d'apprécier ce qu'il lui fait lorsqu'ils font l'amour. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus, ni mentir ni jouer la comédie, elle succombait dès qu'elle voyait les yeux bleus, quasiment gris de Sam empli de désir se poser sur elle, sur ses formes, sur ses lèvres. Les nuits n'étaient plus si froides finalement, dans les hautes tours qui gardent les secrets des femmes de Holyhead.

Reprenant conscience de son environnement, Ginny essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, cela faisait une semaine que Sam était partie poursuivre sa carrière loin, loin des Harpies, loin de leur histoire. Les derniers mots échangés avec elle avaient été tendre, une séparation faite dans la douceur à l'inverse de leur première nuit d'amour.

- **_Ne te mens plus à toi-même Gin', tu mérites que l'on te rende heureuse, une femme y arrivera mieux qu'un homme, aussi riche ou puissant soit-il._**

- **_Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu m'as fait me sentir femme, ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à faire._**

Elles se sont séparées après un dernier baiser, une dernière nuit leur histoire à fini comme elle a commencé, par une chaude nuit ensoleillée. Après le départ de Sam, Gwenog Jones lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait disposer de vacances, deux semaines. Ginny avait toujours supposé que sa capitaine était au courant, mais elle n'avait jamais fait de remarque, aucune allusion leur histoire n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler plus fort, plus amères. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Ginny avait eu si soudainement des vacances, mais beaucoup étaient heureux de pouvoir profiter d'elle, Harry le premier le principal étant que pendant ces moments-là, elle ne pensait pas à la main glacée qui enserrait son cœur.

Doucement, elle se calma et repris pied, il fallait tourner la page et envisager l'avenir. Il fallait qu'elle aille faire un tour, elle souffla et pris sa veste. Elle devait absolument trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère qu'ils fêtaient tous ce soir au Terrier.

* * *

Ce premier chapitre vous donne-t-il envie de continuer l'histoire ? Je l'espère ! Je publierais la suite dimanche prochain et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. A Dimanche et bonne semaine.

Solveig


	2. Histoires de famille

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'autre jour, j'ai oublié de remercier ma béta qui m'a vraiment soutenu dans mon écriture : Merci beaucoup ! Sinon, merci pour les reviews.

Leannafunnygirl : Moi aussi j'adore Pansy ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Duchaillu : Non tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu en pense mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre ! Alors ne te gêne pas ;-D

Chris : Le cadeau de Molly est à la fin du chapitre...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_Histoires de famille_**

Pansy, assise sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre, attendait la fin du dernier cours du jour en fixant la pendule au fond de la salle. Le cours était, comme à chaque fois, prodigieusement magistral ce qui, chez elle, était synonyme d'ennuyeux. Elle adorait les études qu'elle faisait, elle était brillante, la meilleur de surcroit. Ses études prenaient fin au mois de juin et elle s'associerait avec sa mère dans son cabinet d'avocat. Son brillant avenir était tout tracé.

La cloche sonna la libération pour les étudiants. Faire cours alors que le soleil était si lumineux dehors relevait d'un vrai supplice. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sortit de la salle sans remarquer la personne qui l'attendait dehors.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Il avait changé depuis ces années son père ayant été enfermé à Azkaban, il avait hérité de toute la fortune familiale dont il faisait maintenant bon usage. Le jeune homme était connu, en bien ou en mal, mais il était connu. Ici, il attirait le regard il avait toujours été très beau, très aristocratique et ce, bien que ses cheveux aient poussé, tellement qu'il les attachait en queue de cheval.

Lorsque Pansy le remarqua, elle lui sourit. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils étaient le couple le plus célèbre de toute l'université elle, future avocate, lui illustre potionniste sous la protection du professeur Rogue. Rien n'aurait laissé deviner que, tous les deux étaient en procédure de divorce. Non pas parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus mais simplement parce qu'ils ne souhaitent pas être liés l'un à l'autre pour leur vie.

- Pans', j'ai horreur de passer derrière toi. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

- L'aristocrate ne prend pas les restes ? Je n'y peux rien si elles tombent tous sous mon charme

- Laisses en un peu aux autres.

Ces deux-là n'ont jamais été en couple ils jouent un bal masqué mariés par leur fortune, libérés par leur sexualité.

- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ne savait pas trop comment Pansy allait prendre le service qu'il voulait lui demander.

- Bon alors, tu la craches ta Valga. Lui dit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une potion expérimentale à faire tester, et Severus m'a intimement fait comprendre que ça marcherait mieux sur des Griffons alors je me suis dit que, peut-être…

- Mes deux colocataires pourraient servir de cobayes ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait, je t'explique, cette potion s'utilise à deux, mais un seul des deux doit en boire.

- Jusque-là je te suis.

- Allons boire l'apéro au manoir, je te dirais la suite là-bas, les murs ont des oreilles.

La manière dont Drago avait dit la dernière phrase fit rire Pansy, on aurait dit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Quoi que, la manière dont pétillaient ses yeux en parlant de son projet, laissait deviner un mauvais coup et Pansy adorerai surement la farce. Le tout étant que cela ne se sache pas.

Hermione était arrivée juste à l'heure à Poudlard ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre visite à Minerva. Elle prit donc le temps d'aller la voir pendant sa pause déjeuner. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte du bureau de son ancien professeur, Hermione vit que Minerva était penchée sur son bureau, le nez dans un livret de compte. Bien qu'exerçant sa fonction de directrice avec bonheur, la partie administrative prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps ; heureusement, Hermione la secondait formidablement pour les cours de métamorphose. Elle avait hâte que l'année se termine pour pouvoir enfin engager la jeune femme à temps plein.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans son bureau, Minerva se leva et alla dire bonjour à la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien que le réveil fut brutal.

Minerva la gratifia d'un regard interrogateur auquel Hermione répondit par un sourire

- Pansy a fait éruption dans ma chambre ce matin. Ron n'a pas aimé se retrouver avec une araignée sur le nez.

- Effectivement, connaissant la phobie de Mr Weasley, cela ne m'étonne pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu aurais vu la crise qu'il m'a faite après ! Néanmoins, je ne serai pas étonnée que Ginny ait eu la même de la part d'Harry vu que Pansy a commencé par leur chambre. On va surement en entendre parler ce soir.

- Oui, sûrement.

Minerva avait fermé ses dossiers et se levait pour rejoindre Hermione. Dès qu'elle fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme, elle lui fit signe.

- Viens, allons manger.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Traversant les couloirs, Hermione se dit que c'était un réel plaisir pour elle d'être de nouveau à Poudlard le cocon de son adolescence allait être aussi celui de sa vie adulte et vraisemblablement cette conclusion lui plaisait. Par contre, cela ne plairait peut-être pas à Ron. Tant mieux, comme ça cela lui donnera une autre excuse pour ne pas envisager une future vie commune.

- Hermione, sais-tu ce que je pourrais apporter à Mr et Mrs Weasley ce soir, je n'ai pas spécialement le temps d'aller faire des emplettes et puis je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait leur plaire.

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchi puisque Ron m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Et puis Ginny va en acheter un aussi. Sinon, je ne sais pas, peut être qu'une bouteille de whisky leur ferait plaisir. Cela leur a plu l'année dernière, cela devrait leur faire plaisir.

- Je vais faire ça, t'as raison, j'en ai un bon dans mes appartements, il fera l'affaire. Molly doit être ravie de savoir que Miss Weasley a pu se libérer pour assister à son anniversaire, cela lui fera sûrement très plaisir que tous ses enfants soient là. Cela m'étonne quand même, connaissant sa capitaine, ce n'est pas le genre à se soucier des impératifs familiaux de ses joueuses. Enfin c'est très bien pour elle.

- C'est vrai que je partage ton avis, mais je suis heureuse de la voir, elle nous manque à être tout le temps partie là-bas.

- Et à toi particulièrement, non ?

Hermione rougit sur le coup. Pourquoi tout le monde insinuait… insinuait des choses. Minerva la fixait, comment avait-elle pu deviner ?

- Oui, il faut dire qu'on est proche depuis notre enfance.

- Hermione, Ginny te manque plus que ça non ?

_Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui, d'abord Pansy maintenant Minerva._

Minerva voyait les émotions passer sur le visage de son amie. Elle savait depuis longtemps l'attirance qui existait dans le cœur d'Hermione pour la dernière des Weasley. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué ce qu'elle avait constaté, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ginny était là, elle passait du temps avec Hermione et si cette dernière ne se déclarait pas, il serait trop tard. Ginny repartirait et quand elle reviendra, elle se sera engagée avec Harry. Hermione lui avait évoqué le fait que le jeune Potter et elle avaient décidé de faire un enfant, mais Minerva n'était pas dupe, elle avait vu Ginny dans un bar avec l'attrapeuse des Harpies en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Elle se doutait bien que le désir d'enfant était surtout présent dans la tête d'Harry.

- Tu peux me parler Hermione, je ne te jugerais pas.

Hermione ne put plus retenir les quelques larmes qu'elle contenait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle taisait son amour, qu'elle jouait au parfait petit couple avec Ron mais là, Pansy et Minerva dans la même journée s'en était trop. Cette dernière lui tendit un mouchoir et la consola dans ses bras, lui murmurant que tout irait bien et que si elle en avait besoin, elle était là. Hermione lui en était reconnaissante, Minerva était comme une mère pour elle.

- Elle va repartir, je le sais et je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas concurrencer Harry. Ginny aime les hommes.

Elle dit la dernière phrase dans un murmure mais Minerva avait entendu et raffermit son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient vides, Hermione ne voulait pas que ses élèves la voient dans cet état.

Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie. Minerva voyant que le sujet restait sensible pour la jeune femme, elle décida de ne pas insister. Elle saisit le bras d'Hermione pour lui montrer son soutien et elles repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Profite du temps avec elle, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

- Merci Minerva.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny sillonnait les rues de Londres, à la recherche du cadeau idéal à offrir à sa mère. Elle avait fait les magasins de vêtements, de chaussures, de babioles le tout pour ne rien trouver. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre et puis, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Mais bon, elle allait faire semblant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans la forteresse des Harpies.

Pendant sa balade, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait quitté le Londres sorcier pour rejoindre le côté moldu. Peut-être que le cadeau se trouverait de ce côté du monde. Elle marcha plongée dans ses pensées et ne vit pas la personne arriver face à elle. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent en un contact plus que brutal et finirent à terre.

- Ouille, ma tête.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux et remarqua la jeune femme en face étendue elle aussi sur le sol. Celle-ci avait fait tomber une caisse visiblement assez lourde.

- Excusez-moi, dit Ginny en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

- Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vue. Dit-elle en se relevant

- Moi non plus. Répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se pencha pour relever sa grosse caisse

- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'aider pour la soulever ?

- Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- En fait, répondit la moldue, ce sont des animaux que je m'apprête à déposer à la fourrière, les propriétaires les ont abandonnés.

- Quels sont-ils ?

- Il y a trois chiots et un écureuil.

Le hasard avait bien fait les choses, Ginny venait de tomber sur le cadeau idéal pour sa mère. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la maison, elle se sentait seule quand son père était au travail et un chien pourrait lui tenir compagnie.

- Dites-moi, est ce qu'il serait possible de les voir ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais allons dans le parc à deux pas d'ici, nous y seront mieux. Au fait, moi c'est Lucie et vous ?

- Ginny, enchantée Lucie.

Elles marchèrent un peu, en effet le parc n'était pas très loin. Elles s'assirent sur un banc et la jeune moldue ouvrit son carton. Celui-ci renfermait trois petits chiots bruns, un avec des grands yeux bleus et les deux autres avec des yeux marron. Derrière eux se cachait un tout petit écureuil roux. Ginny fondit pour le petit chiot aux yeux bleus et le prit dans ses bras pour le caresser. Au même moment, l'écureuil monta sur son bras et vint s'enrouler autour de son cou, se cachant sous son pull. Il laissa juste sa petite tête dépasser.

- Vous avez du succès auprès d'eux. Dit la jeune femme en souriant

- A priori, répondit Ginny. Ils sont mignons, je ne comprends pas comment on peut les laisser. Vous savez ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, seulement que leur maitre les maltraitait et qu'il vient d'être arrêté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a été appelé et que je suis allée les chercher.

- C'est malheureux. Et là que vont-ils devenir ?

- Je suppose qu'une fois qu'ils seront à la fourrière ils vont être, soit adoptés, soit tués. Ils n'ont pas de place pour les garder.

- Les pauvres.

- Je sais bien, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Parlons d'autre chose, dites-moi, vous avez des animaux ?

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle discutait avec Lucie, Ginny caressait le petit chiot qui se calait dans ses bras et se laissait littéralement faire quand elle lui caressa le ventre. L'écureuil, lui était confortablement installé juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai principalement que des hiboux mais je me demandais… je ne sais pas comment vous demander cela.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- En fait, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'en vendre un, je veux dire, je cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma mère depuis le début de la journée et j'ai cherché sans trouver alors quand vous m'avez dit que vous aviez des chiens à mettre à la fourrière, je me suis dit qu'un chiot pourrait l'aider à compenser le fait que nous soyons partis de la maison. Ginny s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Ho, excusez-moi, je ne dois pas être très claire.

Elle avait dit cela très vite, ne sachant pas spécialement comment formuler sa phrase.

- J'ai compris ne vous inquiétez pas. Ecoutez, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, cela en fera un de moins à vivre dans une cage. Mais comment puis-je être sure que vous les traiterez bien ? Vous comprenez, ce n'est pas le même genre d'éducation qu'un oiseau.

- Oui, je comprends bien. Je ne sais pas comment vous convaincre que je suis capable de m'en occuper, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis issue d'une famille de sept enfants et que l'on a tous de bonnes situations. Mes parents nous ont élevés avec amour, je pense qu'ils seront capables de faire de même avec ce petit bout là.

- Oui, écoutez, je vais vous faire confiance. Il m'est tellement insupportable de les savoir en cage. Ces pauvres petites bêtes ne méritent pas cela.

- Evidemment, dites-moi, combien vous dois-je pour celui-ci ? Dit-elle en montrant le petit chiot qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Oh non, rien, je ne veux pas d'argent, juste qu'il soit bien traité.

- Cela va de soi.

Se levant, Ginny prit délicatement l'écureuil dans ses bras, lui aussi était mignon. Elle le tendit à la jeune femme mais celui-ci en décida autrement et retourna contre la rouquine.

- Il n'a pas l'air très coopératif. Lança-t-elle à Lucie.

- Il vous aime bien.

- Oui mais… Je ne sais pas. Ginny hésitait, elle aurait voulu le garder lui aussi. Mais comment le gérer, Harry serait-il d'accord ? Avant de tergiverser plus que nécessaire elle se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Vous pouvez le garder Ginny, je suis la seule à savoir combien ils sont, je ne ferai mon rapport qu'en arrivant. Je ne vais pas mentionner le chiot et si vous voulez garder le petit écureuil, je ne le mentionnerai pas non plus.

Ginny était surprise de la proposition, elle n'aurait pas pensé se retrouver ainsi accompagnée. Puis elle se fit la réflexion qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien quand elle retournera à Holyhead. Elle finit par sourire à Lucie et embrassa le nez du chien et caressa l'écureuil. Elle aurait désormais toujours de la compagnie.

- Merci. Puis-je vous offrir un café pour vous remercier ?

Lucie regarda sa montre et fut surprise de l'heure qu'il était. C'est dans un regard d'excuse qu'elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Elle fouilla dans son sac et trouva un morceau de papier sur lequel elle écrivit. Voici mon numéro, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

- Je le ferai, merci pour tout.

La jeune femme serra la main de Ginny, prit son carton et s'en alla. La rouquine la suivit du regard et rebroussa chemin. Il était largement le temps de rentrer se préparer pour le diner. Elle passa tout de même dans une animalerie pour chercher un collier et une laisse pour le chiot. Elle acheta aussi un collier pour son écureuil avec une petite plaque en forme de noisette sur laquelle étaient écrit son nom et son numéro. Elle s'était décidé et l'avait baptisé Joker, parce que leur rencontre ressemblait plus à un coup de chance qu'autre chose.

Une fois arrivée dans l'appartement, elle déposa son sac, alla prendre une douche, mis une robe et des chaussures à talons. Sa robe était bleue avec des reflets dorés et la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle prit son manteau, Joker et le petit chiot avant de transplaner.

* * *

Alors, envie de continuer l'histoire ? Je l'espère en tout cas.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou faire des suppositions, c'est toujours très agréable à lire.

Solveig


	3. Un cadeau imprévu

Bonjour à tous,

J'étais très contente de voir que vous suiviez mon histoire. En espérant que le prochain chapitre réponde à vos attentes.

Rar :

Op2line : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est du manque de description, je pensais que le cadre était assez bien dessiné dans le sens où les lecteurs connaissent Harry Potter. Quant au titre, tu verra assez rapidement le lien. Bonne lecture.

Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, merci de ton soutien, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Voila pour les cadeau, en espérant qu'ils te plairons. Bisous, Solveig.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Note : Tout appartient à JKR et un gros merci à Duchaillu ma béta.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_Un cadeau imprévu_**

Hermione avait transplané de Poudlard directement heureusement, elle avait prévu ses vêtements pour la soirée. La correction des devoirs s'était avérée plus longue qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée et si elle avait dû repasser à l'appartement, elle aurait été en retard. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Minerva avant de partir, son amie devait surement y être déjà.

La lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres, quelques invités seulement devaient être arrivés. Hermione traversa le jardin et frappa à la porte. C'est Molly qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Hermione, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, répondit Hermione en pénétrant dans la maison. Suis-je la dernière ?

- Non, et pour une fois, pas la première non plus, lui répondit elle avec un sourire auquel Hermione répondit avec franchise. Il manque encore Ron et Ginny. Harry a été installer ses affaires dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, il préfère dormir là ce soir. Vaut mieux ça que de se retrouver désartibulé. Tu pourras faire pareil avec Ron.

- Merci Molly, je ne sais pas encore, on verra ça dans la soirée. Mais vous avez raison, il vaut mieux être sage lorsqu'on transplane.

Traversant le hall elle vit que le salon était plein, les gens discutaient en mangeant des petits fours salés préparés spécialement pour eux. Hermione se fit la réflexion que Molly en faisait toujours autant voir même plus qu'avant. La jeune femme fit le tour et salua les enfants Weasley, leur compagne et Arthur avant de s'installer près de Minerva avec qui elle commença une conversation.

Harry descendit les marches de l'escalier avant de rejoindre Hermione.

- Herm', je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sûr.

La jeune femme se leva et s'écarta du groupe avec Harry. Arrivés dans un endroit calme, il se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Je voulais te parler de Ginny, je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps, elle change d'humeur du tout au tout et je me demandais si tu ne savais pas si… si elle ne serait pas enceinte. Je veux dire, on essaye depuis un petit moment et tu comprends, j'aimerais tellement.

Hermione pinçait les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas en parler, pourquoi tout le monde venait la voir pour lui parler de Ginny. _Y a pas écrit infos ! _se dit-elle. Ce qu'Harry lui avait dit confirmait ses craintes et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il fallait qu'elle fasse semblant d'être ravie, de le féliciter.

- Félicitation, je suis contente pour vous.

- Non, j'en sais rien, c'est juste une supposition.

- Ha, mais que veux-tu alors ?

- Justement, je voudrais savoir si tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Ginny ces derniers temps.

- Merci quand même.

Harry dit la dernière phrase d'un ton rêveur il voulait demander autre chose à son amie. Hermione avait fait demi-tour pensant rejoindre les autres quand elle fut arrêtée par la voix du jeune homme

- Je peux te demander autre chose ? Lui dit-il finalement

- Oui bien sur

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Ginny ne veux pas habiter avec moi ?

Hermione était perdue. Dans ses souvenirs, Ginny avait toujours voulu être avec lui, elle n'aspirait qu'à ça depuis longtemps. Aurait-elle tant changé ? Elle-même n'était déjà plus la même qu'au moment de sa sortie de Poudlard.

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, je suis désolée mais Ginny ne s'est pas confiée à moi.

En réalité, Ginny ne se confiait plus tout court. Hermione s'était dit que c'était surement dû au stress imposé par les entrainements avec les Harpies. Un doute la frappa de plein fouet, serait-il possible que Ginny s'écarte d'eux ? Qu'ils ne soient plus assez bien pour elle ? Cette idée lui fit mal, son cœur était serré dans un étau qui le comprimait de plus en plus. Hermione retenait les larmes, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant Harry, il ne comprendrait pas.

- C'est peut-être une mauvaise période.

Harry avait dit ça, comme ça ce qui permit à Hermione de sortir de ses pensées.

- Sinon, toi avec Ron comment ça va, pas trop anxieuse. Le cadeau de sa mère est grandiose, elle va en être toute renversée. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Oups !

- Quoi !

Hermione regardait Harry qui s'était mis la main devant la bouche, signe qu'il en avait trop dit.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que Ron a prévu pour l'anniversaire de sa mère ?! C'était plus une injonction qu'autre chose.

- Heu, quelque chose de bien, tu verras. Dis, si nous allions rejoindre les autres.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Harry l'avait entrainé dans le salon. Ron venait d'arriver et s'avança vers ses deux amis. Il serra la mais du brun et s'avança pour embrasser Hermione. Celle-ci répondit sans réelle conviction. Harry s'était éclipsé laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble.

- Coucou ma chérie, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Les élèves ont été sages dans leur globalité mais j'ai dû enlever des points à des deuxièmes années qui s'en étaient pris à des plus jeunes. Et toi ?

- Plutôt bien, au fait, ma mère t'a dit qu'on dormait là ce soir ? Viens, faut que je dépose mes affaires.

- Non ta mère ne m'a rien dit. Je vais retourner dans le salon avec les autres, je t'attendrais en discutant avec Minerva.

- Viens avec moi, faut absolument que je te montre un truc.

Hermione n'était pas ravie mais suivit tout de même Ron jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Ce dernier ferma la porte et se retourna vers Hermione. Il s'approcha, l'embrassa, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée au bureau. Ron commença à la caresser en dessous de sa jupe visiblement, il n'avait rien à lui montrer, il avait juste envie de finir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu terminer ce matin. Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de ça et ce n'était pas non plus le moment de le faire. Ron commençait à être de plus en plus entreprenant et la bosse dans son jean grossissait de plus en plus.

- Ron, arrête s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment. Lui-dit-elle entre deux baisers.

Il s'écarta et fit un sourire d'excuse à Hermione.

- Pardonnes-moi, j'avais envie de toi depuis ce matin et quand je t'ai vu ce soir dans ta jupe blanche et ton décolleté rouge sang, j'ai pas su résister. Tu es très belle tu sais.

- Merci, ce n'est rien. Viens, ils doivent se demander ce que l'on fait pour mettre autant de temps.

Elle prit sa main et ils retournèrent en bas. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, Hermione avait vu le regard désolé que Minerva lui lançait. Ron avait lâché sa main et alla rejoindre son frère Georges pour discuter des nouvelles inventions du magasin. Hermione retourna à côté de Minerva.

Ginny avait transplané directement devant la porte. Reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique de ce mode de transport, Molly se précipita vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à sa fille. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit. Ginny pénétra dans le salon accompagnée d'un petit chiot et d'un petit écureuil. Molly était tellement étonnée qu'elle en lâcha le plateau de petits fours qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le petit chien ayant vu ça se précipita pour manger ce qu'il y avait par terre Joker aussi l'avait rejoint. Le chiot poussa un morceau en direction du petit écureuil avec sa truffe avant de se servir lui-même.

Ginny riait de les voir ainsi faire. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas réagit alors elle s'empressa de lui faire la bise et de refermer la porte. Molly était toujours étonnée mais elle finit par répondre à sa fille.

- Ginevra, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Un chien ! Son sourire s'agrandit, sa mère avait l'air complétement perturbée.

- Je sais bien, mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et puis il a surement un maitre ? Faut l'emmener chez le vétérinaire pour savoir.

Ginny riait de plus en plus, elle savait que son cadeau allait étourdir sa mère mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait à ce point. Elle finit par se calmer et mis le chiot dans les bras de la matriarche Weasley. Joker en profita pour rejoindre l'épaule de sa maitresse.

- Maman, voici ton cadeau. En fait, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait te tenir compagnie.

- C'est une très bonne idée ma chérie. Son père venait de parler. Il s'était approché et s'était mis à caresser le chien. T'as eu raison, il est très mignon ce petit bout.

- Si vous le caresser sur le ventre, il ne bougera plus et vous vénérera. Enfin, le petit rouquin ici, c'est Joker, je me suis dit que je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie à Holyhead. Il est tellement petit qu'il passe partout.

- T'es tout mignon aussi toi ! Dit-il en caressant l'écureuil sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Les trois Weasley s'avancèrent vers le Salon accompagnés des deux nouveaux membres de la famille qu'ils présentèrent à tout le monde. Harry alla embrasser sa compagne avant de retourner discuter avec Charlie et Fleur qui lui donnaient des conseils concernant l'éducation des enfants et les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrés avec Victoire et Dominique.

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement, le repas avait été très bon et très copieux comme toujours. Le temps d'offrir les cadeaux arriva Molly reçu une bouteille de la part de Minerva, des livres de cuisine moldue par son mari, Fleur & Bill lui donnèrent un petit chausson bleu, lui faisant comprendre que la jeune femme attendait un enfant. Georges lui offrit un lot de nouveautés de son magasin et Charlie, un tableau le représentant sur le dos d'un dragon. Ginny, elle, avait fait fureur avec son petit chiot qui était tout content de passer de bras en bras. Tout le monde avait donné son présent, il ne restait plus que Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière était inquiète, Harry savait ce que Ron préparait et elle se demandait si cela lui ferait réellement plaisir.

Soudain, dans un silence de plomb, Ron s'abaissa, posant un genou à terre sur aux pieds d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

Ça y est, elle avait compris ! Non, surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse cela. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche d'un côté, elle aperçut le regard désolé de Minerva et de l'autre le sourire bienveillant d'Harry. Mais que quelqu'un l'arrête !

- Hermione, je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, tu es merveilleuse alors ce soir, en présence de ma famille et de mes amis les plus chers, je veux te demander : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Chacun attendit la réponse, mais Molly ne put se retenir de pleurer de joie en se jetant aux bras de son fils. Un boum couvrit ses cris de bonheur. Chacun se leva se précipitant sur Hermione qui s'était évanouie.

Pansy et Drago étaient arrivés au manoir Malefoy en début de soirée, ils pénétrèrent dans la résidence et Pansy fut étonnée du voir que le jeune homme avait changé sa décoration. Loin des meubles massifs et froids d'avant, le salon était décoré avec des meubles modernes qui mettaient en valeur l'espace. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils et le jeune homme sortit une bouteille pour servir deux verres abondamment. Alors que la jeune femme récupérait le sien, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Bon alors Drago, c'est quoi ce service ?

Il était tout excité sur sa chaise, remuant comme un lion en cage. Finalement, il se leva, pris son verre de Whiskey-pur-feu dans sa main et se tourna, machiavélique, vers Pansy.

- Un simple test, en réalité, il s'agit d'une potion hormonale permettant, pendant les deux heures qui suivent, de passer la plus formidable des nuits dans les bras de la personne sur laquelle on a jeté son dévolu.

Pansy acquiesça mais un doute subsista.

- Jusque-là, je te suis, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Severus veut faire ça sur des Griffons, je veux bien la tester ta potion.

Drago éluda son ex-femme, et finit par lui répondre avec un sourire narquois.

- Parce que les effets secondaires sont imprévisibles à ce stade et que nous avons une certaine prestance sociale qui ne nous permet pas une exhibition en public. Et puis… Il s'arrêta, cherchant comment dire cela… quel Serpentard accepterait un verre sans se l'être servit lui-même ?

- Aucun…

- Evidemment, alors que chez les Gryffondors, leur connerie est presque aussi forte que leur tendance suicidaire.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi, dis-moi comment c'est sensé marcher ?

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit encore plus, Pansy était d'accord et elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Il allait faire chier Potter et Weasley pour de bon tout en éveillant des sentiments interdits chez les deux colocataires de Pansy.

- Bon alors, tu dois verser douze gouttes dans le verre de Granger.

Pansy écoutait attentivement en prenant mentalement des notes. Le plan de Drago était une vraie aubaine pour Hermione. Pansy avait bien remarqué les regards appuyés lancés à la rouquine mais cette dernière repartirait bientôt. La jeune femme savait que s'il ne se passait rien avant que Ginny reparte, c'était fini. Surtout qu'elle avait entendu Potter et Weasley mâle discuter ce dernier voulait épouser la brune.

- Si tout se passe bien, elles ne vont pas regretter leur nuit. De notre côté, nous on observera leurs comportements.

Pansy était pensive, elle réfléchissait, puis elle leva le regard vers Drago.

- On fête mon anniversaire en fin de semaine non ? Donc, nous sommes mardi, disons que nous ferons ça samedi, ça me laisse le temps de prévenir tout le monde et d'organiser tout ça.

Tous deux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, les coups tordus étaient monnaie courante quand ils étaient à Serpentard et ils faisaient souvent partie des organisateurs.

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Laissez vos impressions par review, ça fait toujours plaisir et à dimanche prochain.

Solveig


	4. Espoir

Coucou tout le monde,

On est dimanche et voici le nouveau chapitre. Alors mariage ou pas ? On se retrouve en bas ;-P

Bonne lecture.

Rar :

LeannaFunnygirl : Merci de tes reviews et encouragements, ça fait très plaisir. Drago et Pansy en manipulateurs ou investigateur et pauvre Hermione, que va-t-il encore lui arriver. Sache juste qu'elle ne ressortira pas indemne de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Chris : Merci pour ta review, Ron est malheureux, un peu de compassion... Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_Espoir_**

- Hermione, réveille-toi.

La voix était douce, caressante aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Il n'en restait pas moins, qu'elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux mais sa vision était brouillée ne distinguant que des formes et une forte lumière vive, elle les referma aussi tôt. Pourquoi était-elle allongée ? Elle n'en savait rien, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était…. Merde… C'était Ron lui demandant de l'épouser. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans les vapes car la vérité la ramenait à des questionnements bien trop profonds pour qu'elle accepte d'en parler.

Cette révélation l'avait parfaitement réveillée, la forçant à émerger de son état comateux. La personne qui se trouvait à son chevet avait les cheveux roux et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Molly avait toujours endossé le rôle de mère pour chacun des membres ayant pénétré dans sa famille et son soutien était à toute épreuve.

- Hermione, tu vas mieux ? On a eu peur tu sais ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai eu peur moi aussi quand il a fallu sauter le pas avec Arthur. Tu vas voir c'est merveilleux la vie à deux. Puis viennent les enfants.

Molly arborait un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, si seulement elle savait qu'Hermione ne souhaite qu'une chose, entrer dans sa famille, mais par une autre porte.

- Regarde, Ginny et Harry essayent d'avoir un enfant, ça sera bientôt votre tour. Pense-y ! Sur ce je vais te laisser, repose toi autant que tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, je vais lui parler. Désire-tu quelque chose ?

- Je voudrais juste savoir où est Ginny ?

- Ho, et bien, elle est repartie dans votre appartement. Je crois qu'elle repart bientôt pour Holyhead. Dimanche matin je crois. A plus tard Hermione.

Hermione vit Molly sortir de la chambre et en profita pour se lever et se rhabiller. Une fois prête, elle descendit les marches et dit au revoir aux Weasley. Ron voulait rentrer avec elle mais elle refusa, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. En réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie avec lui. Une fois dans le jardin, elle transplana directement dans le salon de son appartement. Au-dessus de la télé, l'horloge affichait trois heures du matin, elle partit donc dormir dans sa chambre Ginny ayant sûrement fait de même.

* * *

Quand le jour se leva, Ginny était déjà dans la cuisine attablée aux fourneaux. Elle avait hérité ce don de sa mère qui le tenait elle-même de sa mère et ainsi de suite. Une odeur agréable de pancakes se répandait dans tout l'appartement. Joker, qui dormait à point fermé sur l'oreiller à côté de celui de sa maîtresse, et Hermione, furent tous deux réveillés par la bonne odeur qui leur chatouilla les narines. L'écureuil se dirigea vite vers la porte et la poussa comme il put. Hermione, elle, s'était levée, guidée par son odorat jusqu'au salon.

Le rouquin vint quémander des morceaux à Ginny en s'installant directement sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait fait couler deux cafés dont un très noir pour la réveiller. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ginny et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Un agréable frisson prit la benjamine lorsque les lèvres douces de sa meilleure amie se posèrent sur elle.

- Bonjour, lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille, augmentant inconsciemment les frissons.

- Salut, ça va mieux qu'hier ?

Hermione se recula et s'installa à table, posant dans le même moment les deux tasses. Ginny vint la rejoindre avec une assiette pleine de nourriture. Joker ne voulant en perdre une miette descendit sur la table pour manger dans celle de sa maitresse.

- J'ai discuté avec ta mère et elle m'a dit de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir et que ce n'était qu'un coup de stress dû à l'émotion. Dit-elle en relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ginny.

- C'est une bonne chose, maman était ravie de savoir que tu allais rentrer dans la famille.

_J'aimerais y rentrer mais pas grâce à ton frère. Pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Cependant plus rien ne fut ajouté, chacune mangea de son côté essayant de réfléchir à ses propres problèmes.

Ginny finit par se lever en même temps qu'Hermione pour débarrasser la table. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement vifs qu'elles se rentrèrent dedans.

Toutes les deux au sol, elles restèrent un moment à s'observer sans rien dire, leurs corps étaient comme paralysés et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine Ginny était, quant à elle, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Ginny se noya finalement dans les yeux marron de son amie, oubliant pour un instant volé, les yeux bleus qui la hantaient depuis des mois. Naturellement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Dans un mouvement de gêne et de hâte, les deux fautives se remirent debout. Pansy les observa un air narquois signifiant « je le savais » sur son visage.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà ensemble, finalement cela a pris moins de temps que je ne le pensais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Hermione avait pris la parole pour que Pansy n'insinue rien qui pourrait faire savoir à Ginny ses sentiments.

- Oui, bien sûr et moi je couche avec Pénélope Cruz, en fait, je suis sûre que ça pourrait arriver dans le cas où l'occasion se présenterait.

- Et ça va les chevilles, tu rentres encore dans tes chaussures ?

Pansy lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Weasley, garde tes remarques d'égo pour ton statut de championne tu veux ! Sinon, je ne suis pas là pour faire la causette j'organise mon anniversaire samedi soir, j'espère que vous serez là. Vous pouvez même inviter binoclare et poil de carotte ça fera plaisir à Drago.

- Ouais, ça, j'en suis pas convaincue. Sinon il y aura qui d'autre ?

- D'anciens Serpentards, quelques Gryffondors j'ai dit quelques, des collègues de la fac de droit, on sera une petite soixantaine.

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas osé la regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

- On peut peut-être y un faire un tour, si on s'amuse on restera.

Ginny se dit que cela fera une bonne occasion de partir et d'annoncer de ce fait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant deux ans. Alors qu'elle était encore endormie, un hibou avait déposé une lettre de sa capitaine sur son lit lui annonçant qu'elle était officiellement sélectionnée pour aller s'entraîner avec la sélection Nationale dans le nouveau camp d'entraînement mis en place par la fédération de Quidditch. Cependant, le camp d'entraînement en question était situé en Norvège et par conséquent loin de l'Angleterre. Elle en était heureuse et puis elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait continuer d'évoluer. Sa décision avait été prise il y a quelques mois déjà quand la supposition qu'elle parte en sélection avait été mise sur le tapis.

- Oui c'est sûr. Répondit Hermione alors que Ginny quittait ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

- Très bien, alors, samedi soir 22h. Bon aller, je me change et je file, faut que j'aille voir ma mère.

Pansy disparu dans sa chambre laissant Hermione et Ginny seules. Cette dernière se tourna vers la brune et murmura :

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi pas… Je veux dire, j'en avais envie.

Hermione était maintenant rouge de honte, elle avait osé dire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris. Et maintenant que devait-elle faire ?

Ginny avait-elle bien entendue ? _Hermione, mais pourquoi ? _Les papillons qu'elle avait ressentis étaient-ils partagés ? Mais c'était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas, pourtant depuis ce qui avait failli se passer dans la cuisine, la jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle savait qu'elle aimait les femmes, qu'elle les désirait. Mais entre, coucher avec des filles pour faire passer la douleur de la rupture et avoir des sentiments pour Hermione, sa future belle-sœur qui plus est, il y avait un pas gigantesque.

- Mais Hermione, avec mon frère…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, bien qu'Hermione ait la tête baissée, elle vit les larmes tomber sur le sol. Ne supportant pas de la voir malheureuse, la rouquine prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Chut, s'il te plait ne pleure pas. Je pense que la bêtise qu'on a failli faire tout à l'heure est dû à la distance entre nous depuis quelques années. On était tellement l'une avec l'autre avant qu'aujourd'hui la séparation est difficile, mais tu verras ça va aller.

Ginny ne pouvait pas lui annoncer que la fracture allait s'agrandir. Elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait Hermione à son égard et elle préférait ne pas semer le trouble dans la vie de la jeune femme alors qu'elle allait s'en aller.

- Je suis désolée Gin'. T'as sûrement raison… Aller faut que j'aille bosser. A plus.

La brune se sépara de son amie et s'en alla. Ginny ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et continuait à fixer la porte derrière laquelle elle avait disparu jusqu'au moment où Pansy posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne te fies pas aux apparences, elle ressent la même chose que toi, tu sais le pincement au cœur, les papillons dans le ventre. Par contre, ne joues pas avec ses sentiments, je l'aime bien et je ne veux pas que l'on lui fasse du mal. Que tu décides de partir et de la laisser pendant deux ans c'est une chose mais mets les choses au clair avant.

- Comment tu sais que ?

- Je lis la presse moi ! Et pas que celle comme la gazette du sorcier. L'autre jour dans **_La vie passionnante des héros et héroïnes de notre temps_**, il y avait une interview de Gwenog Jones, c'est bien votre capitaine ? Bien sûr ! Elle disait que les Harpies envoyaient leurs meilleures joueuses avec une sélection norvégienne pendant deux ans dans un nouveau centre d'entraînement ultra intensif. J'imagine que tu fais partie du voyage ! Elle n'attendit pas la confirmation avant de continuer. Sur ce Weasley, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit, samedi sera ta dernière chance.

Pansy profita du silence de Ginny pour s'en aller. Joker avait attendu sagement que sa maîtresse soit libre pour lui demander un câlin. Il s'installa contre sa poitrine se réchauffant à l'aide de la chaleur naturelle qu'elle dégageait.

_Samedi sera ta dernière chance,_ Quels étaient réellement ses sentiments pour Hermione ? Elle avait trois jours pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Drago mélangeait religieusement sa potion, il devait obtenir une couleur verdâtre et n'était pas loin du résultat. Severus était attentif à ce qu'il faisait et à la moindre erreur, il surgirait.

- Ajoute un peu de poudre de corne de licorne, six grains.

- Au fait, Pans' est d'accord, samedi on fera un test pour la potion expérimentale.

Rogue adressa un sourire de fierté à son filleul.

- Ah oui, et qui seront les deux victimes ?

- Granger et Weasley.

Les yeux des deux serpentards brillaient plus que quelques jours à attendre et ils allaient devenir riches. Si cette potion avait les effets escomptés ils allaient permettre au monde entier d'en profiter et seraient les seuls à pouvoir la promulguer.

* * *

Hermione jouait depuis un bon moment avec Minerva. Elle s'était améliorée aux échecs grâce à son ancien professeur, mais bien qu'elle n'ait pas la technique pour la battre, elle accrochait plutôt bien les différentes parties qu'elles disputaient. Pourtant aujourd'hui, peu importe les efforts fournis, son esprit vagabondait vers la conversation avec Ginny et surtout ce pourquoi elle avait eu lieu

- Echec et mat ! Bon et si on rangeait le jeu, je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour jouer correctement ce soir.

- Je suis désolée Minerva. Je vais me rentrer il se fait tard, merci pour le thé.

La jeune femme se leva et mis son manteau pour sortir mais Minerva la retint par le bras.

- Hermione, parle-moi, je peux t'écouter et comprendre, je vois bien que tu ne souhaites pas rentrer, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as rompu avec Ron ? Il n'a pas été violent tout de même ?

- Non, non, Minerva, ce n'est pas ça, en fait… Ce matin, il s'est passé un truc. Mais c'est pas possible, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Ron il est très gentil, il n'a rien fait de mal.

- Assieds-toi, viens !

Minerva emmena Hermione jusqu'au canapé, sortit une bouteille de whisky ainsi que deux verres. Elle en servit un à la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait besoin de parler, elle le savait et elle se devait de lui apporter tout le soutien dont elle était capable.

- Raconte-moi.

- Ce matin... on s'est… on s'est embrassées et j'en avais tellement envie, mais elle regrette et ce soir elle est sûrement encore à l'appartement, je ne peux pas la voir.

- Ecoute, reste dormir ici, j'ai une chambre d'ami, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour répondre aux questions que tu te poses, aux choix que tu veux faire.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Dors ici le temps qu'il te faut. Maintenant, viens, je vais te prêter une chemise de nuit et quelques vêtements que l'on va ajuster à ta taille. Tu as besoin de sommeil et comme dit le proverbe « la nuit porte conseil ».

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione prit les vêtements que Minerva lui avait donnés. Une fois dans le lit, elle s'endormit rapidement, laissant au monde des éveillés ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Hermione évita Ginny tout le reste de la semaine, mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Pansy et elle voulait tout de même y assister. Ron avait fini par céder car Neville et Harry seraient là pour l'aider à supporter la soirée. Elle ne pouvait donc plus faire demi-tour.

* * *

Alors cette réaction ? Elle vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à mettre de reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir

A dimanche,

Sol


	5. Suis moi je te fuis

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_J'espère que la semaine a été. Merci de votre fidélité et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ; c'est toujours du bonheur à lire._**

**_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._**

**_Rar :_**

**_Leannafunnygirl : Merci pour ton immense soutien et tes reviews à chaque chapitre. Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux. La soirée commence... que vas-t-il s'y produire ? J'espère que cela va te plaire. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis_**

Hermione n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son appartement depuis mercredi et il fallait dire que son environnement familier lui manquait horriblement non pas que l'appartement de Minerva n'était pas confortable, juste que ce n'était pas chez elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle de peur de croiser Ginny.

Cette dernière avait cherché son amie pendant trois jours sans vouloir se résigner au fait qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir. Néanmoins, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque l'entrée de Poudlard pour la voir lui fut refusée. Elle ruminait donc depuis ce moment-là, tournant en cage dans l'appartement, refusant les diverses invitations de sorties qu'on lui faisait. Elle voulait être là au cas où la brune réapparaîtrait. Elle avait réfléchit, ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient présents et l'éloignement forcé qu'elle avait subi créait un pincement dans sa poitrine. Ginny se dit que peut-être Hermione avait choisi de vivre avec Ron et donc qu'une quelconque liaison était impossible.

On était désormais samedi et il était temps pour elle de faire ses bagages, demain, elle levait le camp par le premier avion. Elle aurait aimé revoir son amie avant de partir, mais ne pouvant s'imposer entre elle et son frère, elle l'oublierait sûrement avec le temps.

Ce soir, c'était la dernière soirée, celle où elle dirait à son frère et à son futur ex-copain qu'elle partait. Elle l'avait déjà dit à sa mère et à son père, tous deux étaient tristes mais heureux que leur petite fille puisse réaliser son rêve. Elle allait jouer la coupe du monde, elle s'entraînerait dur pour cela. Néanmoins, ils lui firent promettre de leur écrire une fois par semaine.

- **_Tu n'oublieras pas, Ginny, y'a intérêt qu'on reçoive un hibou toutes les semaines. Lui dit Molly en serrant plus encore sa fille contre elle._**

- **_Oui promis. J'y ajouterai une photo à chaque fois._**

- **_On t'aime ma chérie, prends soin de toi. Et Harry, tu lui as dit, comment a-t-il réagit ?_**

**_Ginny tripotait ses doigts pour essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de leur dire. Elle devait le faire avant de partir. Pour qu'il ne l'attende pas, pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus car elle ne lui en donnerait pas plus._**

- **_Je lui dirais samedi soir_**

- **_Mais, tu pars le lendemain, laisses lui le temps de profiter de toi !_**

- **_Maman, faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer… Harry est super, je l'aime bien mais… je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui._**

**_Elle avait lâché la dernière phrase comme on lâche une bombe. Sa mère en était presque tombée à la renverse, heureusement le canapé n'était pas loin._**

- **_Quoi mais, comment ? Pourquoi ?_**

**_Ginny s'assit entre ses parents et se prit la tête dans les bras, se mettant à pleurer. La pression des derniers jours, la séparation avec Sam, ses sentiments pour Hermione et là, la révélation à ses parents cela faisait beaucoup de choses. Elle se mit donc à leur raconter, tout leur raconter. Tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit fut dit et ses parents l'écoutèrent, sans la juger, resserrant l'étreinte autour de ses épaules lorsque les passages étaient plus éprouvants. A ce moment-là, Ginny s'était fait la réflexion que ses parents étaient les meilleurs qu'elle aurait pu avoir._**

- **_Je serais ravie d'avoir Hermione comme belle-fille si tu te décides à lui dire. Mais attention, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez du mal à Ron et à Harry inutilement alors dites-leur si vous décidez de vivre quelque chose. _**

- **_Maman, Papa. Elle les regardait tous les deux. Merci._**

Elle avait été soulagée d'en avoir parlé à ses parents. Ils s'étaient montrés compréhensifs. Ils étaient géniaux. Même s'il ne se passait rien avec Hermione, elle partirait l'esprit plus tranquille.

- Bon Pansy, on est d'accord, tu dois mettre douze gouttes dans le verre de Granger, compris ?!

Drago était nerveux, il devait être sûr que tout soit réalisé correctement s'il voulait avoir la quasi-certitude que cela fonctionne.

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, ne me prends pas pour une Gryffondor. Mais rassures-moi, il ne leur arrivera rien ? Je ne veux pas avoir Granger sur le dos après.

Drago se contenta d'un sourire innocent. Et ajouta

- Potter et Weasley seront là ?

- D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit.

En réalité, il espérait que les deux garçons les surprennent, juste histoire de mettre de l'animation. Cependant il n'avait pas tout dit à Pansy, les effets de sa potion devaient rester secrets jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que cela fonctionne du premier coup car il n'aurait qu'un seul essai. Il avait besoin d'un grand potentiel magique et qui mieux que Granger pour cela.

- Aller, Pansy, viens, il faut encore faire deux trois courses pour ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer seul.

- Je te suis.

Vingt-deux heures arriva vite et les personnes invitées commencèrent à arriver. Pansy saluait tous ses convives repérant parmi eux celle avec qui elle aurait le plaisir de fêter ses vingt-cinq ans.

A l'aide de Ginny et Drago, elle avait modifié la position des meubles de l'appartement pour laisser un plus grand espace pour les danseurs et mettre ainsi un buffet où chacun pouvait aisément se servir. Elle avait aussi jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur toutes les pièces de manière à ne pas déranger les voisins. Tout était parfait, tout sauf une chose : Hermione n'avait pas réapparu depuis trois jours et si elle décidait de fuir encore et de ne pas venir ce soir, elle mettrait son plan à l'eau.

Ginny, elle, s'était occupée comme elle pouvait, restant derrière le bar à servir les boissons et faire les cocktails. Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent, elle quitta sa place pour les rejoindre. Elle fut déçue de ne pas voir Hermione avec eux. _Alors comme ça elle n'est pas venue. _Harry s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle. _Autant le faire tout de suite, qu'il n'espère pas plus_. Seul à seul.

- Mais Ron peut écouter, d'ailleurs, elle est où Hermione ?

- Peut-être dans sa chambre.

Ginny savait très bien que la brune n'y était pas, elle avait juste dit ça pour que Ron aille vérifier et les laisse tous les deux. Cela eut l'effet escompté car ce dernier partit aussi tôt. Harry tenta une deuxième approche.

- Fallait le dire si tu voulais qu'on soit seuls. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non Harry, s'il te plaît. Elle venait de s'écarter une nouvelle fois.

- Mais quoi à la fin, je ne peux même pas t'embrasser.

- Ecoute Harry, il faut que je te dise, je vais partir, demain !

- Quoi ?! Le jeune homme était ahurit par l'annonce. Mais comment ça, tu ne voulais pas me dire que tu étais enceinte ?

Ginny mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

- Non Harry, je n'attends pas d'enfant, je n'en ai jamais désiré.

- Mais pourtant, on en avait parlé, tu m'avais dit que tu faisais tout pour en avoir.

Le ton montait entre eux et la phrase de Ginny n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Je ne risquais pas de tomber enceinte je prends encore la potion de contraception.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, il était abasourdit, comment Ginny avait pu lui faire un coup pareil.

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère. Il était rouge de colère. Non mais tu crois quoi, je t'aime moi bordel et tu t'es foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai s'il te plaît !

- Je suis désolée, mais non, et je pars demain dans un nouveau centre d'entrainement, durant deux ans. On ne se verra plus.

- T'es qu'une égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ta fichue carrière. Tu sais quoi, je voulais que t'arrêtes depuis le début, ça a détruit notre couple.

- Moi égoïste ! Ginny aussi était en colère, oui elle avait des torts mais elle n'était pas la seule, lui aussi en avait ! Monsieur est le « Sauveur » alors je dois faire tout pour lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Tu veux savoir la vérité, tu me répugnes. Ah oui, une dernière chose, j'ai couché avec l'attrapeuse des Harpies pendant six mois et tu sais quoi, c'était bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai connu avec toi. Dans ses bras je me suis sentie belle, depuis quand est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ?!

Joker avait senti que sa maîtresse était très en colère alors il s'était réfugié dans son décolleté, seul sa petite tête était visible.

Harry était encore plus surprit, il était vexé, comment ça elle l'avait trompé. Il finit par l'attraper et la secouer, fou de rage.

- Tu as fait quoi ! Tu t'es laissée tripotée par une sale gouine. Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse. T'es qu'une salope ! Une traînée, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Parkinson normal que vous vous entendiez si bien.

Ginny était balancée d'avant en arrière et la pression des mains d'Harry était tellement forte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Joker qui n'appréciait pas de se faire secouer de la sorte grimpa jusqu'aux épaules de Ginny et mordit de toutes ses forces dans la chair tendre de la main d'Harry. Ce dernier se retira vivement.

- Putain, ton salopard d'écureuil m'a mordu. Comme quoi, vous allez bien ensemble. Finalement, je pense que c'est bien comme ça, reste seule t'as l'air d'aimer ça. T'es vraiment qu'une catin.

Le jeune homme partit en lui crachant dessus. Ginny s'essuya le visage où se mélangeaient ses larmes et le crachat. Joker vient se replacer autour du cou de sa maîtresse pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle le caressa.

- Merci petit bonhomme !

Ron réapparut peu de temps après. Visiblement il n'avait pas trouvé Hermione mais n'avait pas croisé Harry non plus.

- Dis-moi, Hermione n'est pas là, je ne me sens pas bien, je voulais lui dire que je vais rentrer mais où est Harry ?

- On s'est disputé. Ecoute Ron, avec Harry c'est fini. Et je pars demain pour la Norvège.

Ce dernier ne montra aucune expression de surprise ce qui étonna sa sœur. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- J'étais en colère quand maman m'a annoncé que tu partais, mais je pense que j'étais jaloux. On en a discuté et j'ai réfléchis, je suis fier de toi. Je trouve ça très courageux de ta part de quitter Harry pour lui laisser la chance d'être heureux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler et ça lui passera tu verras. Bisous petite sœur.

Ginny ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, mais que lui avaient bien dit ses parents ? Certainement pas qu'elle en pinçait pour Hermione. Mais elle était ravie de constater que son frère avait mûri et elle se dit qu'Hermione ne serait pas malheureuse avec lui.

La rouquine s'assit sur une chaise pour essayer de se calmer. Cela avait été dur à faire mais elle se sentait plus légère. Néanmoins, il restait un poids encore. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione.

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage.

- J'avais tout prévu sauf l'absence de Granger, t'aurais pas pu prévenir.

Pansy subissait son angoisse et essayait de relativiser.

- Elle est sûrement en retard, il n'est que 23h. Elle avait peut-être un imprévu qui l'a retenu.

Drago grogna et se servit un verre pour faire descendre la pression.

- Les verres sont prêts, parce qu'il faut que ce soit fait rapidement.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ! Tout est fait, on l'a fait ensemble tout à l'heure.

Hermione jouait encore aux échecs avec Minerva. Comme l'autre jour, elle n'accrocha aucune partie. Minerva l'observait et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourvu qu'elle ne s'engage pas sur un sujet épineux. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est la direction que Minerva choisit d'aborder.

- Dis-moi, tu ne devais pas te rendre à l'anniversaire de Miss Parkinson pour 22h enfin je dis ça parce qu'il est onze heures moins le quart.

Hermione garda son bras en l'air, le fou en suspension. Evidemment, Minerva n'était pas sénile et se souvenait très bien de ce qu'on lui disait. Bien qu'elle doive y retrouver Ron, Hermione s'était dit que si le rouquin ne la voyait pas, il repartirait de lui-même.

- Tu ne vas pas la fuir éternellement. Et puis, même si ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, elle part demain.

Cette fois ci, Hermione avala difficilement. Alors comme ça elle ne la reverrait pas tout de suite.

- Pour deux ans.

La brune releva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur. Ils indiquaient de la surprise, de la peur et surtout une grande tristesse.

- Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Cette fois ci, Hermione réagit.

- Je ne peux pas. Minerva, pourquoi part-elle ?

Sa dernière phrase était un appel au secours et Minerva ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça. Les paroles ne servaient plus à rien car la jeune femme ne les entendraient pas, elle décida donc d'agir. Elle se leva, pénétra dans ses appartement, en sortit une robe rouge avec des motifs argentés. Un dos nu avec de fines bretelles. La robe était aussi fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Après un dernier sort, elle fut à la taille de la jeune femme.

- Tiens, tu as quinze minutes pour t'habiller, te préparer et être belle, tu vas la retrouver et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur avant qu'elle ne parte.

Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard en cours de métamorphose.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis la robe, elle se maquilla et se coiffa tel que Minerva lui indiquait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer son professeur de métamorphose dans une telle tenue.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement habillée, maquillée, prête à faire la fête.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, la porte s'était ouverte et Pansy la saisi par le bras pour l'inviter à entrer.

* * *

Alors, que va-t-il se passer avec l'arrivée d'Hermione ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine. A dimanche et n'oubliez pas qu'une review me fait très plaisir.

Bisous à vous

Solveig


	6. Résultat et Conclusions

Bonjour à tous,

Voila le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir.

Je préviens, ce chapitre contient du yuri, homophobes s'abstenir.

Sinon à tous bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR

Rar : Leannafunnygirl : Un immense merci pour tes reviews régulières. Voilà le moment que tu attends et oui les auteurs sont souvent sadiques pour votre plus grand plaisir. Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Résultat et Conclusions**_

Drago fut soulagé de voir Pansy revenir avec Hermione. Son plan se mettait en marche. Il saisit l'un des verres préparé avec soin et lui mit dans les mains.

- Bois, ça te donnera du courage pour lui parler.

- Heu, Merci mais je ne comptais pas…

- Aller Hermione, va voir Cendrillon, elle te cherche depuis trois jours. Elle n'attend que toi.

Poussée par les deux acolytes, Hermione prit la direction du bar derrière lequel se trouvait Ginny. Le verre que lui avait donné Drago était sûrement très alcoolisé mais cela l'aiderait peut-être à s'exprimer. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la rouquine, Pansy tendit également son verre à Ginny.

Les deux serpentards laissèrent les deux jeunes femmes discuter pendant qu'ils échangeaient un sourire complice. Avant de partir, Pansy glissa un mot à l'oreille de la joueuse.

- Bois ça et invite la à danser cela va peut-être la faire taire, cela te permettra de ne pas répondre à ses questions.

Une fois seules, aucune d'elles n'osa entamer la conversation. Ce fut tout de même Hermione qui brisa le silence. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle, elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Tu sais où se trouvent Harry et Ron ? Hermione avait dû s'approcher de la rouquine pour que celle-ci l'entende car la musique couvrait toutes les voix.

Ginny rougit sur le coup, comment allait-elle expliquer leur départ précipité. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile de réfléchir si elle n'avait pas si chaud. Le corps d'Hermione près du sien avait considérablement fait monter la température. Mais que lui arrivait-il, le seul truc dont elle se souciait, c'était les lèvres d'Hermione si attirantes. _Mais bordel, y avait quoi dans son verre?! _

- Ils sont rentrés tous les deux. Mais nous on reste pour s'amuser hein ?

- Ginny, est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, sa tête tournait et elle avait de plus en plus envie d'Hermione. Son corps tout entier se consumait. Soudain le conseil de Pansy lui revint en mémoire et cela la fit sourire.

- Viens on va danser !

Ginny attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

- Maintenant Pansy, mets leur un truc chaud ! Drago trépignait d'impatience.

- Et c'est parti !

Pansy se dirigea vers la platine de musique et lança un tango puis enregistra un slow pour la prochaine danse. Deux danses seraient normalement suffisantes pour les faire tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle retourna auprès de son ex-mari qui lui adressait un air satisfait. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait.

- Dis-moi Drake, tu n'aurais pas versé de la potion dans les deux verres ? Le surdosage n'est pas dangereux ?

Drago étudia Pansy, cette fille était visiblement brillante, elle se souvenait de cette close. Son regard brillait de malice.

- Il se peut que j'ai volontairement augmenté la dose.

- Et le risque ?

- J'en sais rien, comme je te l'ai dit c'est expérimental.

Pansy était septique, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait boire aux deux filles. Elles devaient juste se tomber dans les bras, pas se mettre en danger. Elle serait prête à intervenir en cas d'effet trop important.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chez les hamsters utilisés pour les premières expériences, la double dose a juste développé une forte addiction sexuelle pendant 2 jours.

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de deux heures ?

- Si mais seulement dans le cas d'une faible attirance entre les personnes et d'un seul dosage. Mais en ce qui concerne Granger et Weasley, j'ai bien l'impression que j'ai sous-estimé leur potentiel attirant. On va bien voir.

- Hum ! Hum !

Ginny avait entraîné Hermione dans un tango endiablé elle menait la danse. Hermione la suivait collant autant que possible son corps contre celui de la rouquine. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Prédatrice, elle laissait ses mains se balader contre les formes de sa partenaire.

L'ambiance autour d'elles était électrique et l'air irrespirable. Leurs respirations étaient proches et les regards ne se lâchaient pas. Oubliant complètement le monde autour d'elles, les pas se succédaient.

Ginny admirait Hermione sous toutes les coutures. Elle était célibataire, elle avait la bénédiction de sa mère et puis une danse n'était pas quelque chose de répréhensible aussi sensuelle soit-elle. De toute façon, elle partait le lendemain, autant que sa dernière nuit soit la plus belle possible. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Hermione était avec Ron, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pourtant le feu qui la consumait peu à peu avait besoin d'une libération que seule sa partenaire pourrait lui donner. Tant pis pour la morale, tant pis pour les convenances, elle avait envie de l'ancienne préfète.

Hermione était dans le même état. Minerva lui avait dit d'en profiter et jamais Ginny ne lui avait fait autant d'effet le cocktail de Parkinson devait vraiment être costaud. Mais plus la danse avançait plus son corps demandait une libération. Ginny avait tout d'une lionne, puissante et dominante Hermione était la proie dominée et soumise.

Avant même que le rythme ne change les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent. Le souffle court, elles respiraient le même air.

Pansy et Drago étaient subjugués par le spectacle que donnaient les deux jeunes femmes, la puissance rouge feu de la magie de Ginny virevoltait, entrant en contact avec celle bleu électrique d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dotées d'une puissance magique extraordinaire. La potion avait fonctionné, elle avait permis la libération du potentiel maximum de magie. Pour que celui-ci s'exprime, il fallait qu'il y ait une attirance très forte entre les deux personnes. La tension sexuelle était palpable et Pansy se demandait si cela était dû à la potion ou bien aux sentiments contenus depuis trop longtemps.

Les jeunes femmes ne se quittaient pas du regard, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement jusqu'à se joindre. Ginny embrassait Hermione à pleine bouche forçant le passage pour toucher sa langue. Le baiser était sensuel, fougueux. Dans un mouvement, Hermione se retrouva contre le mur les mains de Ginny se posant sur ses cuisses, remontant à une vitesse vertigineuse vers l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elles n'arriveraient pas à se tenir jusqu'à la chambre. Souffla Drago

Alors que les invités étaient là en train de faire la fête, les deux jeunes femmes se tripotaient allègrement. Hermione, à qui il restait un peu de lucidité souffla sur les lèvres de Ginny.

- La chambre n'est pas loin.

Ginny saisit alors Hermione par les hanches, positionnant ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle prit soin de refermer correctement avant de se jeter de nouveau sur les lèvres de son aînée. Sa force était très impressionnante, elle n'avait pas lâché Hermione depuis le salon et la maintenait tout contre elle lorsqu'elle l'embrassait.

La rouquine se retourna et bloqua la brune contre la porte tout en passant les mains de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules. Ainsi, la poursuiveuse avait le champ libre pour procurer à son amie tout le plaisir possible. Ses mains se repositionnèrent à l'intérieur des cuisses de manière à soulever la robe et l'enlever. Elle effleura l'élastique de la petite culotte avant de remonter plus haut pour caresser les seins découvert dont les tétons étaient déjà dressés. Tout en caressant les seins de la brune, Ginny se détacha de la bouche d'Hermione pour déposer des baisers le long de la joue et ensuite descendre pour arriver dans son cou. La rouquine souffla juste derrière l'oreille ce qui provoqua un énorme frisson dans tout le corps de sa partenaire. Le parfum de la brune était enivrant, son corps tout entier appelait à la luxure. Ginny finit par descendre ses mains pour les placer sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

Les caresses étaient divines à tel point qu'Hermione ne put retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mais elle voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle était humide, très humide et dieu qu'elle avait envie que Ginny y mette les doigts, la langue. Mais surtout qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle finit par enlever la culotte d'Hermione et s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer.

- T'es tellement humide, c'est tellement bon !

Laissant le sous-vêtement tomber à terre, elle mit sa main directement contre le sexe chaud et humide de la brune. Cette dernière retenait sa respiration. Dans un râle, elle lui souffla :

- J'en peux plus, prends moi !

La rousse sourit, elle approcha son index à l'entrée du vagin humide, caressant langoureusement les parois de ses lèvres intimes. Mais même elle ne tient plus, elle se saisit des hanches de sa partenaire et la pénétra violemment. Se baissant pour augmenter le rythme de ses va-et-vient, elle embrassa les seins de son amante léchant et suçant le petit bout de chair rosé qui était tout dur.

Voyant qu'un seul doigt ne serait pas suffisant, Ginny y ajouta un second puis un troisième. Cette fois la brune ne gémissait plus, elle hurlait de plaisir son bassin suivant le rythme imposé par la rouquine. Elle était prise, soumise et que c'était bon.

Voulant augmenter plus que ça le plaisir qu'elle prenait, Hermione se laissa tomber pour pouvoir se mettre au sol. Ginny n'ayant plus énormément de force, se laissa entraîner et continua ses mouvements une fois qu'Hermione s'était mise au sol à quatre pattes.

La libération arriva presque aussi tôt, quelques mouvements de bassin et la brune jouit déversant son liquide vaginal sur les doigts de son amante. Ginny laissa le temps à Hermione de récupérer avant de l'entraîner sur le lit.

Se remettant peu à peu de son orgasme, Hermione se mit sur Ginny pour lui procurer aussi du plaisir. Elle enleva rapidement les vêtements de sa partenaire, caressant au passage chacun des endroits qu'elle découvrait. Une fois nues toutes les deux, Hermione se plaça à califourchon sur la rousse et donna de petits mouvements de bassin, juste au niveau du sexe gonflé, qui la firent gémir.

- T'arrête pas !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Ginny fermait les yeux se laissant envahir par toutes les sensations que lui provoquait Hermione. Cette dernière se dégagea pourtant et commença une descente vertigineuse vers le sexe de la rousse. Chacune avait la tête entre les cuisses de l'autre et léchait le sexe humide de son amante.

La chaleur monta dans leurs corps et l'explosion de jouissance prit les deux jeunes femmes en même temps. Incontrôlable, leur magie se déchaînait autour d'elles, tournoyant autour des corps et une fusion se fit. La magie des deux sorcières réintégra le corps d'une seule. Hermione eut l'impression de son cœur allait lâcher tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était fort. Ginny, elle, se sentait vide, elle n'avait quasiment plus de forces.

Epuisées, elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, oubliant pour quelques heures les conséquences de ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

* * *

Bon alors maintenant, quels choix vont faire Hermione et Ginny ? Vous le saurez dimanche prochain.

N'oubliez pas que la seule récompense pour les auteurs sont les reviews alors ne vous privez pas.

J'en profite aussi pour faire la pub d'une autre histoire que j'écris avec ma bétâ Duchaillu ; c'est une Hermione-Minerva et elle s'appelle Renascor. Si vous avez le temps d'y faire un tour, le premier chapitre est en ligne et la suite sera publiée chaque vendredi.

A la prochaine

Solveig


	7. Qui souffle le vent

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Voilà la suite que vous attendez. Merci de votre fidélité.

Je voulais vous dire qu'avec Duchaillu, ma bêta, nous avons publié le chapitre deux de Renascor, n'hésitez pas à y aller.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas

**_Rar : Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, merci encore pour tes commentaires. Et oui c'était chaud, tant mieux si ça t'as plu. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bonne Lecture_**

**_Nybelis : C'est très gentil de ta part de continuer à me suivre. Merci pour les commentaires. Pour le mariage, Hermione n'a vraiment pas de bol... mais les prochains chapitre t'en diront plus. Et pour ta supposition, il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose mais ce n'est pas ça. Bonne lecture._**

Disclamer : Tout à JKR

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_Qui souffle le vent récolte la tempête_**

**_Ma princesse,_**

**_Que la nuit fut belle à tes côtés, j'aurais aimé rester auprès de toi ce matin. Pourtant, je ne peux pas, j'aurais aimé te dire que je partais. Excuse-moi. Excuse ma lâcheté. Je te promets que cette nuit restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire._**

**_Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu sois heureuse, j'aurais aimé être celle avec qui tu te serais épanouie mais mon frère est un jeune homme qui prendra soin de toi. Ne sois pas en colère mon ange, je t'aime très fort, crois-moi. Ces trois jours loin de toi ont été un supplice. _**

**_J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça en face mais j'ai eu peur, peur que tu regrettes notre nuit, peur du rejet. Je voulais aussi que tu saches, j'ai quitté Harry, pourquoi ? Je l'ai trompé avec l'ancienne attrapeuse des Harpies. Non, tu n'es pas la première mais ne doute pas des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais te dire tout ça et qu'une histoire sera possible entre nous. Mon ange, je pars deux ans, prends le temps de réfléchir._**

**_Si par contre tu ne souhaites plus avoir de contact avec moi, je n'insisterai pas._**

**_Avec tout mon amour._**

**_Gin _**

Hermione pleurait, laissant ses larmes couvrir le parchemin. Ginny était partie avant même qu'elle ne se réveille. Désormais seule dans ce lit qui avait accueilli leur amour, elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa tristesse. Elle se sentait abandonnée et cela était très douloureux.

Les sanglots résonnaient dans l'appartement. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un avenir serait possible. Ginny venait de rompre avec Harry, elle avait juste tiré son coup avant de partir. Et c'était quoi alors, tous ces mots d'amour dans sa lettre ! Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir laissée là sans même lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Pansy rentra de sa nuit, elle avait été magique, la fille avec qui elle l'avait passée savait vraiment y faire. Néanmoins, son enthousiasme s'envola complètement lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. La rousse avait fuis et l'avocate avait mal pour son amie. Bien qu'elle ne le fasse pas d'habitude, elle entra dans la chambre de sa colocataire et la prit dans ses bras.

Cette dernière se débattit, refusant de laisser quelqu'un la toucher. Mais Pansy tint bon et resserra l'étreinte encore plus fort. La brune finit par se laisser aller, laissant s'échapper toute la frustration et tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait.

- Pardonne-moi. Avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille de la gryffondor.

Pansy n'avait jamais regretté quelque chose aussi fort. Il avait fallu qu'elle joue les cupidons. Elle pensait que la potion allait leur permettre de se libérer d'un poids, de discuter après l'amour pour pouvoir construire quelque chose derrière. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la rousse partirait pour deux ans sans aucune explication.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas je vais être là.

Hermione était enfermée dans son chagrin, son cœur était encerclé par une main glacée qui lui broyait les artères. Ginny était partie pour deux ans et les papillons qui peuplaient son estomac s'étaient envolés avec elle, laissant désormais un grand vide au plus profond d'elle-même.

Pansy ne savait pas comment agir face à son amie, elle était en partie responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée.

* * *

Minerva, dans son bureau, espérait que la soirée se soit bien passée. Hermione n'était pas venue la trouver, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Hermione était fragile et une déception serait désastreuse pour elle. La directrice se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être aller la voir, comme ça elle serait fixée.

C'est donc vers onze heures que l'ancien professeur se présenta devant la porte de l'appartement des jeunes filles. Elle sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

- Chut, n'allez pas sonner encore une fois, Hermione vient de se rendormir.

Pansy attrapa Minerva par le bras la conduisant ainsi à l'intérieur. Elle installa son ancien professeur sur un fauteuil et lui fit apparaître une tasse de thé. Elle s'installa en face et soupira de soulagement. Elles ne seraient pas trop de deux pour convaincre Hermione de ne pas se laisser aller à sa peine.

- Comment ça, elle vient de se rendormir ? Minerva avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase en voyant les signes de Pansy pour lui faire baisser le volume.

- Disons que Weasley est très diplomate… Minerva la fixait incrédule… Elle est partie avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille et quand Hermione s'en est aperçue, son retour à la réalité a été particulièrement éprouvant. Néanmoins elle a eu la bonté d'y ajouter une lettre, tenez !

Minerva se saisit du papier et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Hermione et Ginny avaient fait l'amour une partie de la nuit avant que la rousse ne parte sans faire de bruit. Son amie devait être dévastée.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

- Mais comment ?

- Tout était écrit noir sur blanc sur votre front. Bon disons que votre expression était éloquente.

- Merci de cette remarque pertinente mais alors comment va-t-elle ?

- A votre avis ! Mal bien sûr, quand je suis entrée ce matin elle était ravagée. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Weasley a pu penser que laisser Hermione au réveil était la meilleure solution.

Minerva était déçue de l'attitude de la rousse mais en même temps, elle la comprenait, cela ne devait pas être facile non plus pour la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas s'immiscer dans le bonheur de son frère et la bêtise qu'elles avaient commît aurait assurément eu des conséquences sur le couple. D'autre part, elle lui en voulait vraiment d'avoir blessé son amie.

Pendant que Minerva réfléchissait, Pansy se demanda si la potion de Drago faisait encore effet et s'il avait eu les résultats escomptés. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rende une petite visite à son ex-mari pour être certaine que la potion ne soit en rien fautive de la fuite de Ginny.

- Minerva, je peux vous laisser là pour veiller sur elle, je dois faire quelque chose d'urgent cet après-midi.

- Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que je fais si elle se réveille ?

- Et bien vous faites comme moi, vous improvisez !

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Pansy était déjà partie il lui fallait des réponses et vite.

* * *

Ginny caressait Joker tout en serrant dans sa main l'écharpe de Gryffondor qu'elle avait pris avec elle. En réalité, ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle d'Hermione. La jeune femme lui avait donné quand elle avait été pour la première fois à Holyhead.

- **_Comme ça, tu penseras toujours à nous. _**

**_Hermione et Ginny s'étaient serrées dans leurs bras et s'étaient promis de s'écrire très souvent._**

La séparation faisait mal, Ginny avait les larmes qui coulaient discrètement. Dans l'avion qui les menaient en Norvège, l'ambiance était joyeuse mais Ginny n'avait pas le cœur à fêter sa future nomination en équipe d'Angleterre. Les joueuses avaient décidé de tenter l'expérience d'un mode de transport moldu et cela était très intriguant comment un engin aussi lourd pouvait-il rester aussi longtemps dans les airs ? Ginny s'en fichait, elle restait juste collée à son siège en attendant ce que les moldus appellent : « l'atterrissage ».

Joker passait et repassait sa queue sur les joues de sa maîtresse pour essuyer ses larmes. Il savait qu'elle était triste et faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral.

Ginny s'était mise à l'écart du groupe pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement, mais sa capitaine en avait décidé autrement. Gwenog s'installa à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur celle de sa coéquipière.

- Quand tu seras en l'air, oublie le reste du monde. Par contre une fois sur terre, bas toi jusqu'au bout pour que tes rêves se réalisent. Ginny, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive mais prends du recul. Tu as la chance de pouvoir profiter du meilleur camp d'entrainement d'Europe pour deux ans. Laisse les regrets et les remords en Angleterre et concentre-toi sur ta carrière car c'est maintenant qu'elle débute.

Ginny la regardait sans comprendre, sa capitaine n'était pas du genre à comprendre les autres pour elle, seul ce que les joueuses donnaient sur le terrain importait. Néanmoins, la fin de la phrase la rassura. Elle voulait juste être sûre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en envoyant Ginny dans ce camp si sélectif.

Une fois sa tirade finit, la capitaine des Harpies repartit s'assoir à son siège laissant Ginny réfléchir à ses propos. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main et sa carrière commençait de manière tellement fulgurante qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps de se consacrer à sa vie privée. Plus rien ne la rattachait à l'Angleterre si ce n'est ses parents à qui elle avait promis d'écrire toutes les semaines. Quant à Hermione, elle se disait qu'au moins comme ça elle irait se consoler dans les bras de son frère et construire sa vie de rêve avec lui.

* * *

Pansy fut chez Drago très rapidement et tambourina à la porte. Le jeune homme apparut les cheveux en pétards, le visage remplit de suie. Quand il vit le regard meurtrier de son ex-femme, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du tout lui dire. Sachant qu'il y aurait maintenant plus de répercutions que prévu.

- Je peux entrer ? La question fut posée par pure politesse car elle n'attendit pas que son ex-mari réponde.

Elle le poussa vers l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Une fois dans le salon, elle s'assit et posa son regard sur son mari. Ce dernier déglutit, Pansy pouvait être une vraie diablesse lorsqu'elle estimait avoir subi un préjudice.

- Bon, maintenant tu m'expliques tous les effets de ta potion ?

- Bah pourquoi, elles ont couché ensemble, c'est ce qu'on voulait non ?

Pansy se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint planter son index dans les côtes de Drago.

- Ecoute-moi bien, ce matin Weasley s'est barrée sans aucune explications et Herm…

- Hum ! Hum…

Rogue venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Contrairement à Drago, ce dernier était propre mais il portait tout de même sa robe noire qu'il mettait lorsqu'il faisait des expériences.

- Professeur, quelle joie ! Dites-moi, maintenant que je vous ai tous les deux sous la main, vous allez me dire ce que cette potion comporte comme effets secondaires. Et ne me ressortez pas le coup de l'appétit sexuel.

Drago se grattait la gorge signe de gêne et Rogue la fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Pansy était inquiète de ce que son ancien directeur de maison avait inventé. L'inquiétude grimpa encore plus en elle lorsque celui-ci se mit à sourire. Severus ne souriait jamais !

- Miss Parkinson, nous allons vous expliquer le fin fond du projet, mais d'abord, je dois avoir votre parole que rien de ce qui va être dévoilé ici ne sortira de la pièce. Nous devons être les seuls dans la confidence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle les regardait tous les deux avec incrédulité. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'avaient-ils encore manigancé ? Pansy craignait le pire pour Hermione car cette dernière ne savait pas que son amour avait juste servit à réaliser les projets de ces deux potionnistes. Elle les regarda et repris son air hautain. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage mais à l'intérieur tout son corps bouillait.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur mon silence.

* * *

Minerva tournait en rond dans le salon, à tel point que le tapis en était marqué. Elle avait été laissée là pour surveiller la jeune femme et être présente lors du réveil. Bien qu'elle ait repassé en boucle dans sa tête les bribes d'éléments qu'elle connaissait, aucun ne lui apparaissait comme pouvant consoler son amie.

_Comment cette situation avait-elle pu arriver ?_ D'après Pansy, les deux jeunes femmes « se seraient jetées littéralement l'une sur l'autre, se tripotant quasiment à même le mur devant tous les invités de la soirée ». Ce comportement ne ressemblait ni à l'une ni à l'autre.

Minerva fut sortie de ses réflexions par le bruit d'une porte qui grince. En effet, Hermione venait d'apparaître devant elle elle avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs, son corps tremblait et son regard était vide. La directrice avait de la peine, voir Hermione dans cet état était terrible. Pourquoi Ginny l'avait-elle abandonnée de la sorte ?

La jeune femme se tenait au mur, ses jambes ne la portaient quasiment plus. Son cœur battait très vite et elle avait un arrière-goût dans la bouche comme quelque chose qui ne serait pas passé. Finalement ses jambes fléchirent et Hermione tomba au sol, s'étalant de tout son long.

Minerva s'était précipitée pour la rattraper mais il était trop tard. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Hermione, parle-moi. Je suis là. Elle serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras lui apportant un tant soit peu de réconfort

- J'ai mal, mal partout, j'ai envie de vomir. Je me sens vide, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur.

Hermione pleurait, elle sentait encore les mains de Ginny sur son corps et que cette brûlure pouvait faire mal. Pourtant, elle devait être forte. Quand Pansy était partie, elle s'était rendormie mais pas pour très longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était réveillée et s'était rendu compte que la disparition de Ginny n'était pas une illusion.

Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Minerva, elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Puisque Ginny était partie, elle épouserait Ron. Bien que cela fasse mal, elle se dit que c'était la meilleure solution. Et puis, entre ses études, la rentrée et Ron, elle n'aurait plus de problèmes.

* * *

- Pardon ?! Vous plaisantez j'espère !

Les regards de Drago et de Severus ne laissaient aucun doute, c'était la vérité. Merde à la fin !

- Nous comptons sur vous pour garder le silence comme convenu ? Rogue avait dit ça de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous êtes complètement timbrés, et pourquoi Hermione, elle n'a rien demandé. Et puis, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que cela a fonctionné ?

Là encore, Rogue donna une réponse auquel Pansy n'aurait pas pensé.

- Pour ce qui est du choix de Miss Granger, il me semble évident, il nous fallait une grande puissance magique pour pouvoir permettre la réalisation. Il fallait aussi que le sujet d'étude soit capable de supporter le transfert. Il s'arrêta puis repris. De plus mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence serait un suicide pour notre projet. Miss Granger présentait tous les aspects que nous recherchions et nous avons pu faire nos tests sans ébruiter le moindre média, ce qui est un exploit de notre part. Enfin, pour ce qui est du bon résultat de l'expérience, nous comptons sur vous pour nous tenir au courant. Il nous reste simplement quelques mois, voire moins, à attendre.

Pansy n'en revenait pas, elle avait été mise en collaboration avec les deux serpentards et espérait que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus un jour. Mais dans le cas où le boomerang ferait demi-tour, elle en payera le prix mais pas sans une compensation.

- Je veux 25 %.

Drago et Severus se sourirent. Pansy venait de rentrer dans leur groupe et même si elle n'avait pas apprécié leur mise en scène, elle serait la seule capable de leurs indiquer les résultats.

- Marché conclu !

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus. Alors... que s'est-il réellement passé ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. A dimanche.

Laissez des reviews ça fait très plaisir.

Solveig


	8. Du jaune au bleu

Coucou,

Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture

Leannafunnygirl : Salut, merci pour la review Tu vas pouvoir conforter ton idée dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_Du jaune au bleu_**

Depuis le départ de Ginny, Hermione avait décidé d'oublier la nuit passée avec elle et de se consacrer à son histoire avec le cadet des Weasley. Cela faisait trois mois et la jeune femme se sentait quand même de plus en plus mal. En plus de la douleur permanente que l'on subit lorsque l'on doit tenter d'oublier quelqu'un que l'on aime, Hermione subissait régulièrement des douleurs au ventre ainsi que des envies de vomir. D'ailleurs, cela avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait été voir Ron pour accepter sa demande un mois plus tôt.

**_Hermione avait voulu laisser passer du temps, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir accepter elle-même le départ de Ginny. Finalement, un mois après la demande du jeune homme, elle était arrivée tôt car elle voulait absolument le voir avant que celui-ci ne parte travailler. Elle sonna à la porte et attendit._**

**_Le jeune homme arriva complètement affolé._**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit-il en sortant rapidement de l'appartement. Malheureusement à ce moment-là, il claqua la porte qui les enferma en dehors de l'appartement._**

**_Hermione avait été prise par surprise alors qu'il sortait comme une flèche. _**

- **_Ron, ce n'est que moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce._**

- **_Ho, Hermione, il l'embrassa et se retourna vers la porte. Merde, mes clefs… Hermione t'as tes clefs j'espère._**

- **_Heu, non. En effet, le jeune auror avait confié un jeu à sa petite amie au cas où. _**

- **_Ça veut dire qu'on est dehors… Et puis faut absolument que je me dépêche, ils m'attendent._**

**_Ron tournait en rond, paniquant de plus en plus. Il criait tellement fort qu'un voisin finit par sortir pour demander ce qu'il se passait. La scène dans le couloir était tellement comique qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire._**

**_De l'extérieur, on dirait un jeune couple voulant rentrer faire l'amour, le garçon étant à peine habillé, mais qui avait oublié les clefs._**

- **_Vous avez besoin d'aide, demanda-t-il dans un dernier éclat de rire._**

**_Ron se retourna vers son interlocuteur et rougit subitement lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation._**

- **_Heu, je ne sais pas… _**

- **_T'es un sorcier gros nigaud… lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille._**

**_Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'extraordinaire._**

- **_Merci Monsieur, mais on va se débrouiller. _**

**_Une fois le voisin partit, Hermione bougea la main et la porte se déverrouilla. La jeune femme entraîna le rouquin dans la pièce et referma la porte._**

- **_Ah merci Herm', je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti sans toi. Dis, ça te dérange si je fini de me préparer, je vais être à la bourre._**

**_Ron avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il était déjà rendu dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'approcha et lui parla à travers la porte._**

- **_Heu en fait Ron, je suis venue te dire que… que c'est d'accord, je veux dire, c'est d'accord pour le mariage._**

**_« BOOM ». La porte s'était ouverte et Hermione n'avait pas pu l'éviter. _**

- **_Réchete ch'un pu ?_**

**_Ron était sorti de la salle de bain avec sa brosse à dents. Quand il vit qu'Hermione se tenait le nez, il vint la voir._**

- **_Orch excuche moi ! Il enleva sa brosse à dent. Excuse-moi Hermione, ça va ?_**

**_Cette dernière était sonnée mais elle éclata de rire. Ron avait le regard perdu et il était incapable de se gérer._**

- **_J'ai dit que c'était oui pour le mariage._**

**_Plus qu'heureux, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était tout ce dont il rêvait._**

Elle avait accepté la demande de Ron mais de retour chez elle, elle avait été prise d'un mal de ventre terrible, à tel point qu'elle avait dû rester couchée. Dans l'après-midi, elle avait reçu une invitation de la part de ses futurs beaux-parents pour venir dîner le soir même. Néanmoins, elle avait été malade toute la soirée.

Et depuis, cela n'arrêtait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait de trop ou bien qu'elle marchait de trop, tout cela lui retournait les tripes. Et cela depuis deux mois.

Il faut dire qu'Hermione était une mauvaise malade alors que Pomfresh lui avait prescrit un grand repos, elle ne l'avait pas écouté, continuant de travailler à haute dose.

Ce soir, elle se rendait encore chez les Weasley pour les préparatifs du mariage, Molly voulait que tout soit parfait. Il fallait trouver les fleurs, la manière dont on allait disposer les tables, où mettre le buffet, qui se chargerait de la décoration, de la musique… Arthur avait aussi mis son grain de sel et voulait faire ça à la moldu en hommage à la mariée. Hermione était encore plus malade pendant ces moments-là le mélange dû aux odeurs de cuisine n'arrangeant en rien la situation.

Les trois derniers mois étaient passés de manière fulgurante et la jeune femme ne pensait à Ginny que très rarement seuls les moments où elle se retrouvait dans son lit à pleurer lui laissait un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Hermione était occupée par ses journées bien remplies et puis Pansy mettait du sien pour que la jeune femme se sente le moins seule possible. A son grand étonnement, Pansy avait fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse et avait su écouter, sans juger. Il n'en restait pas moins que tous les soirs, l'odeur du corps de Ginny était imprégnée dans les draps et les larmes coulaient… coulaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille vomir le peu de nourriture qu'elle avalait.

Plus les journées passaient, plus la brune se sentait faible et malgré ses protestations personnelles, elle prit tout de même la direction du bureau de la directrice pour en parler avec elle. D'une part, elle en profiterait pour poser des congés, d'autre part, elle demanderait conseil à Minerva pour ses soucis de santé.

- Entrez ?!

- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Non, Vas-y entre Hermione, de toute façon j'allais prendre une pause. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Hermione fit la grimace, même ça, elle ne le supportait plus.

- Heu, non merci, en fait, c'est un peu à cause de ça que je viens te voir… commença-t-elle en tirant la chaise.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon thé ? Demanda Minerva avec étonnement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la directrice ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Non, c'est pas ça, non il est bon ton thé… c'est juste que… que je suis malade et en ce moments, je ne peux rien manger sans que ça ressorte aussi vite que c'est venu.

- Tu as des problèmes d'estomac ? Minerva s'inquiétait de la santé de son amie car elle avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme ne mangeait pas correctement ces dernier temps. Dis, tu ne te laisses pas aller depuis que… depuis que Miss Weasley est partie ?

Au moment où Minerva avait prononcé le nom de son amante d'une nuit, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Il est vrai que ses troubles avaient commencé à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, elle avait repris sa vie en main et elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Non, c'est juste que ces derniers temps j'ai pas mal de soucis de santé, le stress du mariage doit y être surement pour quelque chose. Tu sais, ils veulent faire cela dans deux mois ?

- Oui je sais bien, Molly m'a un peu parlé des préparatifs, mais dis-moi, tu as pensé à aller consulter un médicomage ? Ou bien Pomfresh si tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle était gênée d'avoir demandé à Poppy de cacher son état à Minerva. L'infirmière avait répondu qu'elle était tenue au secret professionnel mais que si son état la mettait en danger, elle n'hésiterait pas à aller voir la directrice.

- Heu, en réalité, j'ai été voir Pomfresh il y a trois semaines déjà et elle m'a prescrit du repos. Les derniers mots étaient presque inaudibles mais Minerva les comprit quand même.

Bien sûr elle était inquiète pour la jeune femme, mais Hermione était venue la trouver pour lui en parler cela montrait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas se laisser dépérir. Le comportement de la jeune femme laissait simplement dire qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

- Bon ! Eh bien, si nous allions à St Mangouste pour voir un médicomage plus spécialisé, nous en saurions peut-être un peu plus ?

- Mais Minerva, et les cours ? Tu ne vas quand même pas m'accompagner ?

- Si, c'est ce que je comptais faire à moins que tu ne t'y opposes ? De toute façon, même si je ne t'accompagne pas, tu es mise d'office en arrêt de travail pendant deux semaines, au moins le temps de reprendre des forces et de consulter un médicomage.

- Non, bien sûr, cela ne me gêne pas mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille, aller ouste, on va à St Mangouste. Dit Minerva en se levant et en mettant Hermione dehors avant de s'engager à sa suite.

* * *

Pansy était confortablement installée contre le fauteuil en cuir du manoir Malefoy. En face, Drago l'observait, attendant ses révélations. La jeune avocate n'avait pas spécialement d'éléments, elle n'avait pas trouvé de test et puis Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps à Poudlard ou bien chez les Weasley à préparer son mariage.

- Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Pour dans 6 mois, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est pas drôle, alors ça y est ou pas ? Merde, tu fais chier à la fin avec tes cachotteries !

- Ecoute Drake, je n'en sais rien ok ? J'ai rien trouvé mais en réalité, elle passe tellement de temps à Poudlard ou au terrier que je ne la voie que très peu. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est toujours malade et qu'elle ne supporte plus certaines odeurs.

- Bien, c'est pas mal mais essaye d'en savoir plus pour le mois prochain, Severus est tout fou et c'est pas toi qui te le coltine tous les jours.

Pansy n'ajouta rien et fit la bise à son ex-mari.

- Aller à plus tard. Et elle transplana.

* * *

Arrivées à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione et Minerva se présentèrent à l'accueil.

- C'est pour quoi ? La voix de la standardiste était aigüe.

- Miss Granger ne se sent pas bien depuis deux mois, elle subit régulièrement des vomissements et des douleurs au niveau du ventre. C'est bien ça Hermione ? Minerva s'était retournée vers son amie qui était de plus en plus pale.

En effet, les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste venaient d'être refaits et donc sentaient l'odeur de peinture fraîche.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, dit-elle en se pinçant le nez. Excusez-moi, où sont les toilettes ?

- Deuxième porte sur la droite dans le couloir sur votre gauche.

Hermione était partie à toute vitesse n'en pouvant plus. Minerva la regarda partir avant de se retourner vers la femme de l'accueil. Cette dernière l'observait avec un sourire.

- Pour les femmes enceintes, c'est au troisième étage, finit-elle par dire. Ah, elles sont toutes pareilles…

Minerva l'observait les yeux ronds comme des billes. _Que venait-elle de dire ? Hermione enceinte ?_ Elle reprit finalement conscience

- Non, ce ne doit pas être ça.

- Très bien, si vous le dites, alors pour une consultation générale, premier étage, salle d'attente du Dr Grand.

- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant le dossier avant de se diriger vers Hermione qui sortait des toilettes.

Si Minerva ne connaissait pas son amie, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme tellement elle était blanche.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le cabinet du Dr Grand et attendirent que celui-ci parle. Il était assez âgé mais avait l'air de prendre son métier très à cœur, lisant une à une les lignes du dossier de sa future patiente.

- Miss Granger, c'est bien ça ?

Les deux sorcières sursautèrent puis Hermione le regarda et répondit.

- Oui, oui, c'est bien ça.

- Bon alors… Le médicomage fit le tour du bureau et s'installa dessus près de la jeune femme pour l'écouter. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le sourire du docteur rassura Hermione, elle avait besoin de soin et ce médicomage s'y prenait doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je… je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelques temps, j'ai de fortes douleurs au ventre, au point parfois de rester coucher, je vomis aussi, trois à quatre fois par jour. Souvent lorsque les odeurs me gênent. Je ne mange plus beaucoup non plus.

Le médecin écrivait tout ce que lui disait la jeune femme. Pour lui, il y avait deux solutions et il allait le vérifier très vite.

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous faire quelques tests pour vérifier mes différentes hypothèses.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Rien de bien grave, mais je préfère réserver mon diagnostique pour l'instant. Allons-y, suivez-moi !

Minerva et Hermione se levèrent et commencèrent à suivre le médicomage lorsque celui-ci se retourna.

- Non, juste Miss Granger, s'il vous plait.

- Mais… je …

Minerva posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Laisse, je vais rester ici, en attendant fais attention à toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça à contre cœur et prit la suite du Dr Grand. Minerva se réinstalla dans le fauteuil et ses neurones se mirent en action. La femme de l'accueil lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle pensait à des symptômes de grossesse, ce qui en soit, serait plausible.

_Hermione ne s'attend sûrement pas à cela !_

Minerva se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé être là avec la jeune femme dans le cas où cette révélation serait effectivement la bonne. Mais pour l'instant, la directrice n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre en espérant que le médicomage ne soit pas trop bourru pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Hermione suivait le Dr Grand à travers les couloirs de St Mangouste. Elle se disait que finalement, ne pas avoir choisi de s'engager dans une carrière médicale avait été une bonne chose. Hermione aimait pouvoir aider les autres mais elle n'aurait pas aimé annoncer de trop grandes mauvaises nouvelles. En effet, dans son métier les seules mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle pouvait donner c'était des mauvaises notes ce qui, en soit, n'était pas dramatique.

Le médicomage les fit entrer dans une pièce où se trouvait de nombreuses potions et accessoires. Dans l'armoire, elle reconnut quelques une des préparations dont elle disposait elle-même dans son placard. Il y avait des potions contre les furoncles, contre les nausées, celle-là, elle en avait abusée ces derniers temps, contre les piqûres d'insectes, contre les blessures, les brûlures… et enfin une potion couleur jaunâtre dont Hermione ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Evidemment, c'est de cette dernière dont se saisit le médicomage et la lui tendit.

- Tenez, prenez ça et allez dans les toilettes là-bas, il faut remplir le flacon.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle partit s'isoler dans les toilettes et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le médicomage prit le flacon avec des gants et le posa délicatement sur le meuble derrière le bureau. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda de s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation.

- Le temps que la potion agisse, je vais vous faire passer quelques tests. Allez, ouvrez grand la bouche et faites « HA » !

La brune obéit et subit un à un les tests, s'interrogeant intérieurement sur certains d'entre eux. Au bout de dix minutes, le médicomage lui dit qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller et s'installer sur la chaise.

Pendant que la jeune femme mettait ses vêtements, il se saisit de la fiole. Cette dernière était devenue bleue. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme attendait un enfant mais celle-ci ne semblait pas très encline à l'accepter. Il allait envoyer la jeune femme vers sa collègue, _celle-ci s'en chargera très bien_. Le médicomage écrivit tout de même un mot pour elle et posa la fiole avant de se retourner vers sa patiente qui était maintenant assise en face de lui.

- Miss Granger, nous allons aller rechercher votre amie et je vais vous diriger vers un autre médicomage qui saura traiter votre cas.

Sous le regard interrogateur et craintif de sa patiente, il ajouta.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Professeur Andersen est très compétente dans son domaine.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, le Dr Grand était déjà dans le couloir.

Après avoir récupéré Minerva, ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage et s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un couloir devant une porte où était indiqué « Professeur Alexia Andersen ».

* * *

Bon, je crois que si quelques uns avaient encore des doutes sur ce dont souffre Hermione... vous avez la réponse.

Pensez à laisser vos impressions, c'est sympa à lire et on se retrouve dimanche prochain.

Sol

PS : Le chapitre 3 de Renascor est en ligne.


	9. Oublier avec le temps !

Bonjour,

J'espère que la semaine a été belle pour tout le monde. D'abord, je voulais m'excuser ; les réponses aux reviews ont quelques mots qui manquent. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, ce doit être une erreur du système.

Sinon sans plus attendre voila la suite de l'histoire et le fameux rendez-vous.

Bonne lecture

Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, Passe de bonnes vacances, veinarde ! Bon alors mariage ou pas mariage... telle est la question ! Voila la réaction d'Hermione. Bisous et bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_Oublier avec le temps ! Comment faire ?_**

Hermione n'avait pas lâché la main de Minerva, elle était angoissée et cela se ressentait. Le Dr Grand toqua à la porte et attendit que sa collègue réponde.

- Entrez. Répondit une voix de l'autre côté.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le médicomage dans le nouveau bureau. Ce dernier était très spacieux, très lumineux et très bien équipé. Derrière un bureau en pierre grise, se trouvait une jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns courts coiffés en pics et de grands yeux verts. Minerva fut étonnée qu'elle soit si jeune la médicomage devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans maximum. Néanmoins, elle se souvenait avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

La directrice de Poudlard fut interrompue par la voix du charmant docteur Andersen.

- Ah tiens, bonjour Nicolas, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour Professeur, je viens vous voir pour Miss Granger, pourriez-vous la prendre parmi vos patients ?

- Bien sûr, donnez-moi le dossier et je vais m'occuper de cette charmante jeune femme. Dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Hermione.

_Je rêve ou elle me drague ! ? Putain, dans ces moments-là, j'aimerais bien aimé que Pansy soit là pour m'aider à gérer ça._

La médicomage saisit le dossier et l'ouvrit, en plus du dossier, un mot se trouvait à son attention.

**_Chère Professeur,_**

**_Voici Miss Granger, j'ai réalisé le test de grossesse qui s'est avéré être positif._**

_Ouais, bon, tout ça pour ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me l'a refilée…_

**_Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne semble pas du tout préparée à ce cas de figure. Je vous laisse vous en charger._**

**_Ah oui, j'oubliais Professeur, allez-y doucement, elle a l'estomac fragile._**

**_Bien à vous_**

**_Dr Grand_**

Alexia sourit, le Dr Grand lui avait confié la patiente simplement car elle était seule et qu'il voulait la caser… Quelle drôle d'idée. Pourtant, rien ne vaut mieux que les hormones en chaleur d'une femme enceinte.

_Sinon, allons-y doucement. Il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer._

- Dites-moi Miss… Elle jeta un œil à son dossier, Miss Granger, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Hermione la regarda avec étonnement, en quoi le fait d'avoir quelqu'un pouvait-il agir sur ses problèmes de digestion ? Enfin, elle allait répondre franchement et elle verrait bien par la suite.

- Heu, oui… on va bientôt se marier.

La médicomage souffla, une future femme mariée… rien de bien attrayant. Enfin, finissons le boulot et ce soir, elle partirait en chasse.

- Très bien, et cela se passe bien entre vous ?

- Oui, enfin… oui ça se passe bien.

- Bien et quelle est la fréquence de vos rapports sexuels ?

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant la question, il y a bien trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui. La dernière fois, ils avaient été interrompus par Pansy. Mais cette pensée fut bien vite superposée par l'image d'elle et de Ginny faisant l'amour contre la porte, à même le sol, puis sur le lit. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée mais elle sentait quelque chose dans son ventre, quelque chose qui lui disait que Ginny n'était jamais loin.

- Miss, quand est-ce que vous avez eu un rapport sexuel pour la dernière fois ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant la question du docteur.

- Euh… il y a trois mois…

- Trois mois… très bien, et depuis quand n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles ?

- Mes règles ?!

- Oui vos règles, vous faites bien le perroquet.

Hermione réfléchit il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à cela… Ses règles, elle les avait eues le mois dernier, non ?

Une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit ! Elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis trois mois, en fait depuis qu'elle avait couché avec Ron la dernière fois. Putain de Merlin….

La brune s'enfonça dans son siège autant qu'elle pouvait et fixait la médicomage en espérant que celle-ci lui révèle que tout ce qu'elle avait pensé était faux. Une boule était montée dans son ventre, _pourvu que tout soit faux !_

- Bon très bien, je suis sûre que vous venez de réaliser que vous n'aviez pas eu vos règles depuis trois mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fixa la jeune médicomage incrédule.

- Votre test de grossesse est positif.

Minerva regardait la médicomage puis son amie. Hermione avait l'air complètement perdue et la directrice prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter. La jeune femme était enceinte de Ron et elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Attendez, Hermione s'était levée, vous êtes en train de m'affirmer que je suis enceinte, mais comment cela est-il possible ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais oublié la potion de contraception.

Le Professeur Andersen éclata d'un rire grave, sa patiente avait l'air affolée et elle était trop mignonne dans tous ces états.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai fini ma journée et j'aimerais bien rentrer. Bonne journée.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- La potion de contraception est fiable, néanmoins, il peut y avoir des ratés. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage fermé d'Hermione. Ne vous en faites pas, un enfant est une bonne nouvelle.

Avant de franchir la porte, Minerva se retourna vers le Professeur Andersen dont le regard balayait les fesses de son amie.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver à ce niveau-là aussi jeune ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu votre nom mais rien ne me revient à ce sujet.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi je me souviens de vous il y a trois ans dans ce bar, vous étiez moins stricte qu'aujourd'hui. En ce qui concerne mon statut, il me semble que j'ai été promue lorsque la potion que j'ai inventée a pu guérir de la lycanthropie.

Minerva rougit de honte, voilà pourquoi elle avait un air familier. Elle finit par sourire à son ancienne amante et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie accompagnée d'Hermione.

* * *

Pansy pénétra dans Sainte Mangouste et demanda à voir Miss Hermione Granger. La standardiste ne voulut rien lui dire alors la jeune femme arpentait les couloirs les uns après les autres et finit par se retrouver dans un cul de sac.

- Putain de merde, mais elle est où ?!

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Une jeune femme était sortie du bureau et la fixait avec un œil appréciateur.

Pansy lui rendit son sourire charmeur et s'avança d'elle.

- Il se pourrait bien que oui, vous vous proposez pour m'aider ?

- Cela dépend du type d'aide. Ho, pardon, je ne me suis pas encore présentée, Professeur Alexia Andersen mais appelez-moi Alexia ou Alex pour les intimes.

La médicomage s'était rapprochée de Pansy, la dévorant littéralement des yeux et lui tendit la main.

- Pansy Parkinson, enchantée. Répondit-elle en prenant la main de la sublime créature devant elle.

Voyant clair dans le jeu de son interlocutrice, elle fit un dernier pas en avant collant son corps contre elle.

- Et je pense que vous pouvez m'être d'une grande aide.

La médicomage attira la serpentard dans son bureau, ferma la porte et l'embrassa avidement. Les vêtements furent rapidement à terre et les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent l'une avec l'autre dans les plaisirs charnels de la luxure.

* * *

- Hermione calme-toi s'il te plait, et lâche cette lampe.

L'objet vola à travers la pièce et Minerva regardait Hermione qui perdait son calme au milieu du salon. Elle avait fait voler tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et les avait fracassés sur les murs. La magie de la jeune femme était impressionnante, elle virevoltait autour d'elle comme si l'enfant qu'elle portait avait décuplé sa puissance.

- Que je me calme, tu me demandes de me calmer, mais Minerva, je suis enceinte ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Putain le potionniste va m'entendre, il devait me vendre une vraie potion de contraception ! Merde, je suis enceinte de Ron, on a même pas un endroit pour nous… Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la directrice. Minerva, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je… Ron est génial mais… mais ce n'est pas Ginny.

Elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il grandissait en elle, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Minerva s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans ses bras, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue dans cet état. En réalité depuis le départ de Ginny. Depuis tout ce temps, elle avait certifié à tout le monde que tout allait bien mais c'était faux.

- Je serais là et tu vas l'élever avec Ron cet enfant, même si dans ton cœur, tu préfères Ginny cela n'enlèvera rien au fait que vous serez des parents formidables ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Pansy fut prise par un dernier assaut et ne put plus empêcher l'orgasme de la faucher. Putain que c'était bon de faire l'amour avec une médicomage, elle devrait remettre ça plus souvent. Peut-être que le cher Professeur Andersen accepterait de la revoir. En tout cas c'est bien l'un des meilleurs coups qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Néanmoins, il restait que Pansy était à la recherche de son amie. Elle s'écrasa sur sa partenaire et reprit son souffle.

Doucement, elle reprit ses esprits et embrassa sa partenaire. Elle avait besoin de réponses concernant son amie et peut-être que sa conquête pourrait l'aider.

- Alex, est ce que tu peux trouver le dossier médical d'une patiente de l'hôpital.

- Cela dépend de toi, répondit la médicomage en passant son doigt le long des seins de sa partenaire.

- C'est très tentant mais je me dois de refuser. En fait, j'ai besoin de savoir si… la médicomage l'avait embrassée mais Pansy la repoussa gentiment… J'ai besoin de connaître la raison de la visite d'Hermione Granger cet après-midi, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

- Si tu es sage…

- Arrête Alex, je suis sérieuse…

- Putain mais t'es chiante, quoi, ta copine, je l'ai vu cet aprèm et elle est enceinte de trois mois, ça te va ?

La médicomage s'était relevée et avait jeté le dossier de la jeune femme sur le bureau.

- Tu sais ce que c'est le secret professionnel ? demanda Pansy étonnée que la jeune femme lui révèle ça cash.

Alexia la regarda et éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça, tu la voulais ta réponse, tu l'as qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je respecte le secret professionnel. Tu sais ce que j'en fais… je me torche le cul avec tous les matins, ça te va ! Maintenant qu'on a bien baisé, que t'as eu ta réponse, tu te barres et tu laisses le bon docteur discuter avec le diable.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy d'éclater de rire, sa partenaire était vraiment étonnante alors qu'elles n'avaient partagé qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, elle avait l'impression que la jeune femme voulait plus.

- Attends, tu me fais quoi là ? Aller, fais pas ta malheureuse, viens dîner. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, tu me plais et je suis sûre que passer la soirée avec moi est plus agréable que de la passer avec ta conscience.

Pansy saisit la main de son amante et elles sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

Hermione se préparait pour se rendre à son repas de famille. Maintenant qu'elle savait pour sa grossesse, elle comprenait pourquoi certains de ses vêtements étaient serrés. Les larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que maintenant, avec l'arrivée du bébé, son avenir avec Ron était indiscutable mettant de côté son amour pour Ginny.

Cet enfant n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça et Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait tous les efforts du monde pour préserver la vie du petit être qu'elle avait dans son ventre.

En rentrant de Poudlard, elle était passée acheter de nouveaux vêtements, des livres sur la grossesse ainsi qu'un cadeau pour faire comprendre au futur papa l'évènement à venir.

Une fois prête, elle sécha ses larmes, il lui faudrait être forte, mais puisque Ginny ne réapparaîtrait sûrement pas avant deux ans, son enfant aurait grandi et elle n'y penserait même plus. La jeune femme attrapa le paquet et transplana chez ses futurs beaux-parents.

* * *

Ce soir, ils étaient en petit comité : Molly et Arthur, Harry, Ron et elle-même. En arrivant, elle eut le mal du transport et vomi quasiment sur ses chaussures. Un « evanesco » plus tard, le sol était propre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron accouru pour savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'il en saurait plus tout à l'heure.

Molly observait Hermione de la cuisine, elle avait bien remarqué le changement qui s'opérait chez la jeune femme, cette dernière avait pris du ventre et de la poitrine aussi. Molly n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se rendre compte que sa future belle-fille était enceinte. Peut-être était-ce cela qui les avait finalement séparées Ginny et elle. Bien qu'elle soit contente aujourd'hui, elle avait espéré que son histoire avec Ginny aille jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elles devaient vivre. En effet, quand sa fille lui avait annoncé ses sentiments pour la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, Molly avait prié secrètement pour que cela la retienne près d'eux. Pourtant, Ginny était partie quand même. La matriarche Weasley se souvenait avoir vu les yeux de sa fille brillants de larmes lorsqu'ils l'avaient conduite à l'aéroport. Arthur voulait absolument voir cet endroit et pendant que son mari photographiait tout ce qu'il trouvait, elle avait essayé de parler avec sa fille.

- **_Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? As-tu au moins dit à Hermione que tu partais ?_**

**_A ce moment-là, la cadette se mit à pleurer, serrant sa mère dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de réconfort._**

- **_Ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que vous vous retrouverez un jour peu importe l'espace et le temps, si vous vous aimez, cela finira par arriver._**

Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque son fils vint la trouver un mois plus tard, pour lui annoncer qu'Hermione avait accepté sa proposition. A ce moment, Molly avait compris que la jeune femme voulait oublier et qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur une relation qui se serait avérée compliquée. Et maintenant que la brune avait pris connaissance de sa grossesse, elle allait accepter le poids sur ses épaules et accueillir cet enfant dans de bonnes conditions pour lui.

Pendant le dessert, Hermione sortit le petit paquet de sa poche et lui redonna taille normale avant de le tendre à Ron. Celui-ci était étonné et fixa sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

- Je le sais bien, mais ouvre quand même.

Le rouquin se saisit du ruban et tira dessus d'un coup sec faisant voler le papier autour. Observant le cadeau, il finit par lever les yeux vers Hermione et cette dernière put y lire de la joie et de l'émerveillement.

Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras, il la fit virevolter avant de la serrer le plus fort possible.

- Je vais être papa… tu m'entends mon bébé, dit-il en parlant au ventre, c'est ton papa qui te parle.

Ron était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, pourtant pour Molly, elle ne voyait que les yeux d'Hermione qui reflétaient angoisse, tristesse et amertume.

* * *

Non, pas de tomates s'il vous plait. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. Promis le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire.

A dimanche et n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire

Sol


	10. Retour vers les souvenirs

Bonjour,

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici un chapitre qui révélera ce que, je pense, tout le monde a compris

Bonne lecture.

Rar : Leannafunnygirl : Excuse acceptée et puis je comprends moi j'entame mes vacances et ça va faire un bien fou. Tu vas voir, Pansy et la doc ça va bien se passer. Aller je te laisse découvrir le plus beau jour de la vie d'Hermione... ou pas d'ailleurs ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_Retour vers les souvenirs_**

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. Avait annoncé le magistrat du ministère.

Hermione ne disait rien mais criait intérieurement. Elle fixait Pansy à côté d'elle, bien qu'elle en veuille toujours à la jeune femme, c'était la seule vers laquelle elle pouvait se tourner. _Dis quelque chose bordel, Pansy… _hurlait-elle dans sa tête sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Mais son amie ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer avec un air abattu.

La jeune femme lui avait menti, certes, mais là, devant l'autel, elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à son bûcher face à une vie avec Ron pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pouvait-elle encore faire demi-tour ? Elle était terrorisée, depuis que Pansy lui avait révélé la vérité concernant son enfant, la donne avait changé.

**_Hermione faisait sans arrêt des allers retours entre chez elle, chez ses beaux-parents et Poudlard. En plus du déménagement, elle devait tout préparer pour son mariage. La rentrée approchait à grands pas et son mariage aussi Bien que l'on fût à une semaine du grand évènement, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas de robe de mariée, pour cause, elle grossissait de jour en jour et avait pris six kilos depuis le début de sa grossesse et il lui restait encore quatre mois._**

**_Néanmoins, à une semaine du mariage, il fallait absolument qu'elle se trouve une robe et qui mieux que sa demoiselle d'honneur pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Mais avant, il fallait que son amie se détache de sa compagne actuelle, cette chère Professeur Andersen._**

**_Hermione avait été très surprise de savoir que la nouvelle conquête de sa colocataire était la médicomage très particulière à qui elle avait eu affaire à Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant, bien que Pansy ne fût pas réputée pour être fidèle lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et même après, il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé un peu d'équilibre avec cette médicomage. Drago et elle ayant divorcé rapidement, chacun d'entre eux pouvait désormais trouver quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait. Hermione se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas attendu d'être divorcés pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui construire une relation._**

**_L'important étant que chacun y trouve son compte, mais Hermione aurait bien aimé que sa colocataire soit plus disponible bien que cette dernière fasse tous les efforts possibles pour la soulager du poids et des contraintes que lui imposait sa grossesse. Pansy avait été à Poudlard préparer tout son appartement ce qui avait mis Ron dans une colère sans précédent depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, ce dernier jouait les « super protecteur » et refusait que sa future femme aille s'installer à Poudlard ce qui créait de forts conflits. D'ailleurs, il refusait de laisser Hermione seule et s'arrangeait pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle, fusse Pansy. Il vociférait souvent pour lui-même qu'il aurait préféré que Ginny soit là pour s'occuper d'elle_**

- **_Pansy, faut aller chercher la robe… Pansy… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Di t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre de sa colocataire avant de se cacher les yeux… Ok, j'ai rien vu… c'est bon rhabillez-vous… mais putain Pans' faut vraiment qu'on y aille. _**

**_Des chuchotements se firent entendre, des vêtements furent froissés et les deux jeunes femmes recommencèrent à s'embrasser…_**

- **_Hé ho, je suis là, merci pour moi…_**

- **_Bon aller, je te laisse Pans', faut que j'aille jouer au docteur mais je te promets ce soir t'auras le droit de me montrer où tu as mal. A plus Hermione._**

**_Alexia se décolla de sa compagne et s'en alla._**

- **_C'est bon, t'es décente, je peux ouvrir les yeux ?_**

- **_Oh, fais pas ta mijaurée, c'est pas la première fois que t'en vois une…_**

**_Hermione rougit sous l'allusion et se découvrit les yeux._**

- **_Bon aller, on y va, dit-elle en entraînant Pansy par le bras._**

Il est vrai que sa robe était belle mais seulement, ce n'est pas à Ron qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle l'avait choisi. Sans écouter ce que racontait l'employé du ministère, elle fixait Ron l'épouser n'était décidément plus le bon choix.

- **_Bon Hermione, on ne va pas y passer tout la journée non plus… Mais Merlin, il te faut combien de temps pour te faire entrer, toi et ton cachalot, dans cette robe ?_**

- **_HA, HA, HA, très drôle, mais si tu ne fais que me distraire, je ne vais jamais y arriver… CRAC… Merde, la fermeture… Pansy… Viens m'aider!_**

**_Pansy pénétra dans la cabine d'essayage et regarda les dégâts. Hermione avait à peine passé ses hanches dans la robe et elle essayait de la remonter autant qu'elle pouvait… Malheureusement la robe était bien trop petite pour le ventre rebondit de son amie._**

- **_C'est mal engagé, finit-elle par dire._**

- **_Non, tu crois, lui répondit Hermione avec de gros yeux. Aller, aide moi à enlever ce machin._**

- **_En soit, tu ne serais pas enflée comme une bal.., Pansy tirait sur la robe, ...eine, on n'en serait pas là._**

- **_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la baleine… mais aïe, fais attention bon sang, Ron va t'étriper si tu fais du mal à son gamin…_**

- **_Comme si c'était le sie… Commença Pansy avant de se mettre la main devant la bouche_**

- **_Pardon ?!_**

- **_Besoin de quelque chose mesdemoiselles ? demanda la vendeuse à travers le rideau._**

- **_OUI ! _**

- **_NON !_**

**_Pansy sortit rapidement de la cabine, souffla et s'adressa à la vendeuse_**

- **_En fait, nous aurions besoin de la même robe mais deux tailles au-dessus, c'est que mademoiselle va sûrement accoucher d'un pachyderme… bon, je vous laisser gérer, si elle me cherche, dites-lui que je suis aux trois balais_**

**_Sans faire un commentaire, la vendeuse pénétra dans la cabine pour voir sa cliente._**

**_Quand Hermione pénétra aux trois balais, elle était passablement énervée. Elle repéra Pansy dans le fond du bar devant une choppe de Bièraubeurre. Elle s'installa en face et la regarda dans les yeux._**

- **_Tu m'expliques ?_**

- **_Quoi ? Que tu te maries avec un con ?_**

- **_Ne dis pas ça de Ron, c'est quelqu'un de bien…_**

- **_De gentil, de droit et pourquoi pas d'intelligent pendant que t'y es. Putain Hermione, réfléchit deux secondes, Merde._**

- **_Tu insinues quoi Parkinson ? J'ai couché avec personne d'autre que lui, qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre bon sang de Merlin._**

- **_Avec personne d'autre ? Rappelle-toi bien ! T'es sûre ?_**

- **_Tu veux me faire dire quoi, que puisque j'ai couché avec Ginny, j'ai pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est mesquin de remuer de couteau dans la plaie…_**

- **_Hermione, c'est pas Ron le père de ton gamin et crois-moi, je m'en veux chaque jour que Merlin fait._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là Pansy ? Et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire là-dedans ?_**

- **_Si je t'explique, tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?_**

- **_Ça dépend ! répondit-elle soupçonneuse_**

- **_Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._**

**_Pansy raconta donc toute l'histoire à Hermione, la demande de Drago, la potion, sa volonté de vouloir l'aider, lui permettre d'être heureuse avec Ginny. Et le petit dans le dos, c'était le cas de le dire. La potion qui avait permis de concevoir ce bébé grâce à leur puissance magique, le départ de Ginny puis les doutes de Pansy, les révélations de Severus et Drago. Et enfin, sa culpabilité, profonde et sincère mais qui venait de changer la vie d'Hermione du tout au tout. L'enfant n'était pas celui de Ron comme elle le croyait, c'était celui de Ginny mais putain, elle se mariait dans une semaine avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui n'était même pas le père de son enfant !_**

**_Hermione avait écouté Pansy jusqu'à la fin avant de se lever et de partir, le visage ravagé de larmes, sans ajouter un seul mot._**

- **_Pardon, avait murmuré Pansy une dernière fois sans que son amie ne l'entende_**

**_ Le soir, elle était rentrée dans l'appartement où les affaires d'Hermione avaient disparues, seul un mot traînait sur la table._**

_Pansy,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que sera ma vie désormais mais je vis actuellement dans un tissu de mensonge. Sache que même si je suis en colère, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité._

_J'habiterai désormais à Poudlard mais attends quelques temps avant de me rendre visite… juste le temps de digérer ton implication dans ce projet. Quand à Rogue et Malefoy, qu'ils se préparent à subir ma colère._

_On se verra au mariage_

_Hermione_

**_Finalement Pansy se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas si terrible mais que Drago et Rogue n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir._**

Hermione avait pleuré, tellement pleuré que les traces étaient encore visibles sur ses joues. Ron n'avait pas pu la voir avant le mariage et c'était mieux comme ça. Les seules nouvelles qu'ils avaient eu l'un de l'autre étaient celles rapportées par Molly Weasley. Hermione regardait autour d'elle dans la salle, non Ginny n'était pas venue.

**_Hermione avait su que Ginny ne viendrait pas il y a deux jours et cela lui avait fait encore plus mal, elle pensait pouvoir lui parler de leur bébé pour trouver une solution. A partir de ce moment, la jeune femme avait compris que son ancienne amante ne se mettrait pas entre elle et son frère. Ce jour-là, Ron avait envoyé une beuglante à sa mère et cette dernière l'avait reçu au moment où elle faisait les derniers détails pour la robe avec sa future belle-fille_**

_Maman, _

_Tu diras à ma sœur que si elle est trop occupée à voler sur un balai pour venir assister à mon mariage, elle n'a qu'à aller se faire enculer par un norvégien ou une norvégienne car d'après Harry, elle broute le minou maintenant. _

_Sinon, j'espère qu'Hermione va bien, dis à mon bébé qu'il manque à Papa._

_A plus._

- **_Je suis désolée Hermione, Ron n'est pas très élégant. Dit-elle en mettant la main sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille._**

**_Mais quand elle la regarda, elle vit que cette dernière pleurait et que visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle._**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que ça fait les hormones… mais tu verras, ça ira mieux quand le bébé sera là, vous ferez de supers parents…_**

**_Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent, elle n'avait rien dit à personne concernant ce que Pansy lui avait confié. Elle en aurait bien parlé avec Minerva mais la directrice était à Durmstrang pour la semaine et elle n'avait pas voulu lui envoyer un hibou de peur que ce dernier ne se trompe de destination. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle tournait ça en boucle dans sa tête et qu'elle pleurait sans cesse se disant qu'elle aurait tellement aimé que Ginny soit là, à ses côtés._**

- **_Hermione, ma chérie, parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !_**

**_C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un et même si Molly n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui en parler, il fallait qu'elle vide son sac._**

**_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Ce fut donc Molly qui commença la conversation. Elle assit sa belle-fille sur le canapé et la regarda dans les yeux._**

**_- Hermione, écoute moi, je sais ce qu'il y a eu entre Ginny et toi… Hermione la regardait peureuse… je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a eu entre vous mais tu as fait ton choix aujourd'hui. Tu as choisi de faire ta vie avec mon fils, plutôt qu'avec ma fille, pour le bien-être de ton bébé. Mais si tu as une décision à prendre, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il faut la prendre pas quand tu seras mariée, est-ce que tu me comprends ?_**

**_Hermione acquiesça de la tête étant en train de réaliser ce que Molly lui disait. Non seulement, elle avait la bénédiction de sa belle-mère pour une relation avec Ginny mais en plus elle lui donnait une issue de sortie plus facile. _**

- **_Molly, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, parce que, là, aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi faire, l'enfant que je porte… Elle inspira profondément. L'enfant que je porte n'est pas celui de Ron … mais celui de Ginny. _**

**_Molly eut un temps d'arrêt avant de réagir_**

- **_Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Je… je veux dire mais..._**

**_Hermione respira profondément, ravalant sa rage et ses larmes. Elle se calma et parla doucement._**

- **_Avec Ginny, on a été le résultat d'un test, d'une expérimentation à notre insu, du professeur Rogue. Lui et Drago Malefoy ont découvert une potion qui permet à des couples stériles, homosexuel ou hétérosexuel, d'avoir un enfant si l'amour qui existe entre les deux parents est très fort et s'ils sont dotés chacun d'un grand potentiel magique._**

- **_Par Merlin ! s'exclama Molly. Ça veut dire que l'enfant que tu portes… bordel… c'est celui de ma fille._**

**_Hermione acquiesça._**

Molly avait compris la situation et elles avaient parlé longuement, du bébé, de son avenir, de ce qu'Hermione avait décidé pour lui. La future maman ne voulait pas que son bébé naisse dans le mensonge et pour cela elle avait décidé de dire la vérité à Ron ou du moins, de ne plus lui mentir.

Cependant, les deux jours étaient passés et Hermione n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui dire et elle était là maintenant, devant l'autel, prête à épouser son ami, son meilleur ami, mais pas la personne qu'elle aimait.

- Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Hermione Jean Granger, ici présente ?

- Oui je le veux.

L'officiel se tourna maintenant vers elle. Hermione était affolée, elle se tourna et vit le regard réprobateur de Pansy et de Molly ainsi que celui encourageant de Minerva

- Miss Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, ici présent ?

Elle se retourna vers le prêtre, mis la main sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle se tourna vers Ron et le regarda

- Ron, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais c'est non !

* * *

Bon ça va vous pouvez respirer ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un titi commentaire

Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain. J'espère revenir bronzée de mes vacances en Normandie (j'ai le droit de rêver !)

Bonne semaine

Sol


	11. Bleu ou Rose ?

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la réaction de Ron.

Bonne lecture

Rar :

Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, merci pour la review. Pour la réaction de Ginny, il va falloir être patiente. Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_Bleu ou Rose ?_**

- Poussez, Allez-y, Poussez !

- Je fais qu'ça… ha..ha

Minerva se faisait broyer la main par Hermione. Son accouchement était douloureux et la jeune femme avait refusé les soins pour « accepter la douleur et sentir la venue au monde de son enfant ». Il n'empêche que Minerva ne sentait plus ses doigts.

- Ça y est presque, allez, encore un effort.

Les cris d'Hermione raisonnaient dans la pièce. Après de fortes contractions douloureuses, cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heure que les sages-femmes la faisaient pousser. Cependant, le bébé avait du mal à s'engager et le travail n'en était que plus dur.

**_Hermione donnait son dernier cours avec les deuxièmes années lorsqu'elle avait eu de fortes douleurs au ventre. La jeune femme était quasiment à terme et plus les jours passaient plus elle angoissait avoir un bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre était quelque chose, s'en occuper en était une autre. _**

**_Paniquée elle s'était levée mais une grande flaque d'eau s'était répandue à ses pieds. _**

- **_Merde, vous, dit-elle à une petite fille au premier rang, pourriez-vous allez chercher la directrice ? Vous, aidez-moi, demanda-t-elle au garçon d'à côté, il faut que je m'assoie._**

**_Les deux jeunes obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard Minerva était arrivée et avait pris Hermione en charge. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans Sainte Mangouste. La future maman avait été dirigée par les infirmières vers un brancard et depuis elle avait été conduite en salle de travail avec Minerva._**

Minerva se disait que cette place aurait dû revenir à Ginny Weasley si celle-ci avait voulu revenir plus tôt, si seulement elle avait voulu écouter Hermione. La jeune femme avait demandé à lui parler dans une de ses lettres. Cependant, Ginny n'avait jamais répondu et Molly avait avoué à Hermione et Minerva que sa fille ne répondait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris pour le mariage de Ron et d'Hermione. La brune s'était effondrée lorsqu'elle avait compris que Ginny ne reviendrait pas.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait quasiment neufs mois que Ginny était partie et Minerva se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle savait que son bébé était en train de naître. Hermione aurait du mal à gérer ça toute seule mais elle pourrait compter sur sa famille pour l'épauler.

- **_Ron, Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais c'est non !_**

**_Hermione avait dit non et la stupeur régnait dans la salle de réception. Elle finit par se retourner et partit en courant. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les gens dans l'assemblée commencèrent à parler tous en même temps. Molly s'était approchée de son fils et lui avait saisi le bras en signe de réconfort. _**

- **_Maman, elle est partie où Hermione ? Ron la fixait et Molly y voyait de l'incertitude et de la peur._**

- **_Je ne sais pas Ron, veux-tu que j'aille voir ?_**

- **_Non, c'est à moi de savoir… le jeune homme avait des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux._**

**_Molly avait laissé partir son fils et était retournée près de sa famille. Minerva l'attendait, cette dernière n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa protégée avait refusé alors que la semaine dernière encore elle parlait du bonheur de son enfant._**

- **_Les choses peuvent changer en une semaine, venez donc avec moi Minerva, nous allons dire à l'employé du ministère que ce n'est pas la peine de rester._**

**_Les deux femmes allèrent voir l'officiel pour lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci la comprit aisément et s'excusa auprès d'elles avant de s'en aller. _**

- **_Maintenant que nous sommes seules, dites-moi pourquoi Hermione a changé d'avis si brusquement. Lui demanda Minerva en s'assurant qu'Arthur ou aucune autre personne ne les écoute._**

- **_Asseyez-vous, c'est plus prudent. Bon alors, comment vous dire ça… ? Pansy a révélé à Hermione que l'enfant dont elle est enceinte n'est pas de Ron… mais de Ginny._**

- **_Je vous demande pardon ?!_**

**_Pour seule réponse Molly acquiesça voyant Arthur se diriger vers elles. Minerva était sous le choc mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était la réaction d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle._**

- Ça y est, je vois la tête, encore un petit effort.

La voix de la sage-femme sortit Minerva de ses pensées. La maman était à bout, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu y es presque, le bébé sera bientôt là.

Minerva n'apercevait qu'un bout de sa tête mais elle pouvait affirmer une chose, c'était bien un enfant Weasley, sa couleur de cheveux ne laissait pas de doute là-dessus. D'ailleurs, celui qui aurait dû être son père avait très mal prit les explications d'Hermione lorsqu'il avait été la voir.

- **_Hermione, laisse-moi entrer ! Il faut qu'on parle, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'en veux pas promis mais explique-moi seulement._**

- **_Je ne peux pas Ron, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, pardon, mais ce n'est pas possible._**

- **_Mais je peux attendre si tu as besoin de temps, si c'est le bébé qui te mets dans cet état, on peut attendre la naissance. Mais ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te perdre._**

- **_Ron, s'il te plaît, va-t'en… je ne peux pas être avec toi. _**

- **_Mais pourtant, on était bien ! Merde Hermione, on attend un bébé…_**

- **_Non Ron, j'attends un enfant… mais… mais il n'est pas de toi._**

- **_Quoi ?!_**

**_Ron tapait conte la porte, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, comment Hermione pouvait-elle être enceinte sans l'être de lui. Il fallait qu'il entre dans la pièce._**

- **_Comment ça pas de moi, qui est le salaud qui t'as baisé… hein ? Répond-moi ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage et de douleur._**

**_Hermione entendait la détresse de son ex futur mari, elle lui devait une explication. Mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas encore capable d'entendre la vérité il l'apprendrait en temps voulu._**

- **_Ron, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais c'était plus fort que moi, plus fort que nous. Pourtant le lendemain, il n'y avait plus de trace de son passage. Ajouta-t-elle la voix brisée._**

- **_Tu essayes de dire quoi là Hermione ? Hein, que tu t'es faite sauter par un mec qui t'as foutu en cloque et qui s'est barré après. Mais, laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es dit que je ne serais jamais au courant et que vu que t'étais enceinte mais que tu ne savais pas duquel des deux, tu m'as fait croire que c'était le mien. _**

- **_Ron, je pensais vraiment que c'était toi et je voulais le …_**

- **_Oui, le meilleur, pour toi ou le bébé ? Mais tu sais quoi, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge, parce que je t'aime Hermione. Je veux juste savoir qui est celui qui t'as mis en cloque… s'il te plaît_**

**_Ron était prêt à accepter la situation mais Hermione ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus jouer une mascarade et inconsciemment, elle voulait laisser une chance à Ginny lorsque celle-ci reviendrait._**

- **_Je te le dirais, mais pas aujourd'hui, viens me voir à Poudlard demain, on en parlera tous les deux._**

Le cri du bébé raisonna dans la salle d'accouchement.

- Ça y est, félicitation mademoiselle, vous avez un beau petit garçon.

Au terme de presque une heure de travail intensif, Hermione venait de mettre au monde son fils. Le bébé se portait bien.

La sage-femme se retourna vers Minerva

- Vous voulez couper le cordon de votre petit fils madame ?

- Hein quoi… de mon petit-fils… à non, je ne suis pas la grand-mère… ah oui, le cordon.

Minerva se servit des ciseaux que lui tendait l'infirmière et coupa le dernier lien qui reliait le fils et sa maman. Elle n'en revenait pas, ce petit bout était né par accident mais il allait grandir dans l'amour de sa famille.

- Il est tout petit, si petit qu'on a peur de le briser. T'as vu Hermione, c'est ton fils mais quoi que tu veuilles, on ne peut pas renier son côté Weasley.

La maman était épuisée mais esquissa quand même un sourire. Son fils, c'était son fils, le sien et celui de Ginny.

- Je veux le voir s'il vous plaît.

La sage-femme le posa délicatement sur son ventre nu. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de son petit bébé. Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues elle avait bien évidement remarqué la couleur des cheveux mais ce qui la frappa le plus était cette impression qu'elle se noyait dans les yeux de Ginny. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et caressa très délicatement la tête de son fils.

- Que t'es beau mon chéri et Minerva dit vrai, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman.

Bien qu'elle fût étonnée la sage-femme ne dit rien laissant ainsi de l'intimité aux deux femmes. Elle finit de remplir les papiers et se retourna vers la jeune maman.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, avez-vous une idée de prénom pour votre fils ?

Hermione lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant de reposer ses yeux sur son fils blotti contre elle.

- Oui, je pensais l'appeler Luke, qu'en penses-tu Minerva ?

La directrice acquiesça, c'était un beau prénom pour lui.

- Luke Granger, cela lui va très bien.

- Luke Granger-Weasley, corrigea Hermione.

La sage-femme reposa ses papiers après avoir écrit quelques informations et déposa Luke contre le sein de sa mère pour que celui-ci prenne sa première tété. Le petit garçon finit par s'endormir tout contre sa mère. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle appela l'infirmière de garde. Celle-ci avait alors habillé le bébé avant de le coucher dans son lit, puis avait aidé la maman à en faire de même.

Le lendemain matin Hermione fut réveillée par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toutes.

- Mais laissez-moi entrer, je veux voir mon petit-fils... Vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

_Molly ! _Hermione avait été soulagée du soutien de sa belle-mère pendant toute sa grossesse. Alors qu'elle se sentait seule et triste, Molly leur racontait, à elle et au bébé, des anecdotes et des histoires concernant Ginny.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans une bassecour !

Alexia Andersen avait entendu crier de son bureau et était sortie toute affolée pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Néanmoins, il n'en était rien.

- Professeur, cette femme veut rendre visite à Miss Granger chambre 254 mais elles ne sont permisses que dans une heure, je ne peux quand même pas la laisser entrer.

- Mais laissez la faire, je m'en porte garante. Et retourner vous occuper des malades, ils ont besoin de vos forces, eux…

Molly pénétra alors dans la chambre de sa belle-fille. Cette dernière avait l'air fatiguée mais très heureuse. A côté du lit de la maman, il y avait un petit berceau où se trouvait un bébé. La matriarche s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, comment tu vas ? Minerva est passée chez nous hier soir pour nous annoncer la nouvelle. On était très heureux. Bienvenue à toi petit Luke, dit-elle en s'adressant au bébé. Il est très beau.

Hermione lui sourit, que c'était bon de savoir qu'il serait entouré et aimé.

- Il est né hier à vingt heures trente, mesure quarante-six centimètres et pèse deux kilos et huit cent grammes. Luke, voici ta deuxième mamie.

- Deuxième ?

- Oui, la première, c'est Minerva, comme je n'ai plus mes parents, elle a toujours été un repère pour moi.

Molly acquiesça et s'approcha du berceau pour mieux l'observer. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, il ressemblait tellement à Ginny que les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Finalement, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Mais le bébé se mit à pleurer.

- Y a aucun doute, c'est bien le fils de ma fille, aussi chiant qu'elle ! Dit-elle en le tendant à Hermione ce qui le fit arrêter tout de suite.

Hermione dégrafa son haut et commença à donner le sein à Luke avant de se retourner vers Molly.

- Comment as réagi Ron ?

Molly était mal à l'aise, Ron n'avait toujours pas accepté que l'enfant puisse être celui de sa sœur et pas le sien. Il faudrait sûrement qu'ils règlent leurs comptes un jour.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas te mentir, Ron ne veux rien savoir de ce bébé.

- Je m'en doutais mais merci quand même.

**_Ron avait transplané pour Poudlard le lendemain même. Etant en vacances, il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour discuter et entendre ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire._**

**_Pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans les appartements de la jeune femme, il fut surprit de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule mais entourée de Minerva et de sa mère. Que voulait dire tout ce cirque ?_**

- **_Ron, je t'en prie, installe-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elles sont là c'est juste pour t'affirmer que ce que je vais te dire est la vérité._**

**_Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, croisa ses jambes et attendit. Il était nerveux mais il ne voulait pas le montrer._**

- **_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Mais si j'ai décidé de te quitter hier, c'était simplement pour nous éviter à tous de souffrir._**

- **_Et tu crois que je ne souffre pas là, marmonna Ron entre ses dents_**

- **_Je sais bien, mais si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour éviter qu'on souffre trop._**

**_Hermione jetait des regards autour d'elle, elle avait besoin de soutien et Molly et Minerva l'encourageait silencieusement._**

- **_Bon autant ne pas faire durer, commença-t-elle doucement. Ron, l'enfant que je porte n'est pas de toi… il est de… de… de Ginny._**

**_Ron serra encore plus les dents, en plus de le faire passer pour un con, elle se foutait ouvertement de sa tronche. Pourtant le visage désolé de sa mère lui affirmait que ce n'était pas une blague. Jamais elle n'aurait joué avec les sentiments de son fils._**

**_Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva, jeta un regard glacial à Hermione et prit la direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna._**

- **_J'espère au moins que t'as pris ton pied. Désormais, oublie moi, oublie même que j'ai existé, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi._**

Bien qu'Hermione sache que c'était la bonne décision, elle aurait aimé que son amitié avec Ron ne finisse pas comme ça.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre, comment voyez-vous la suite ? N'hésitez-pas à poster une petite review pour m'en faire part.

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.

A dimanche

Sol


	12. Star Nationale

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le chapitre tant attendu du retour de Ginny, Bonne Lecture.

Rar : Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Oui, les voilà débarrassées de Ron mais pas du problème. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_Star Nationale_**

**_Edition Spéciale_**

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. La coupe du monde de Quidditch débute demain et l'équipe nationale a de grandes chances de la remporter cette fois ci. Rappelons que l'Angleterre n'a gagné ce fameux trophée qu'une seule fois mais cette année, l'équipe peut compter sur sa capitaine, la poursuiveuse Ginny Weasley._

_Le retour de notre « Star Nationale » a créé un grand soulagement pour l'entraineur de la sélection qui ne se voyait pas devoir laisser la prodige en Norvège. En effet, après cinq ans dans le meilleur camp d'entrainement d'Europe, la tornade de feu revient dans son pays natal pour lui faire gagner la coupe du monde. Nous sommes ravis de la voir revenir parmi nous après cette longue absence qui, je vous le rappelle, a été prolongée. En effet, la jeune idole devait revenir habiter en Angleterre il y a trois ans mais elle avait décidé de rester se perfectionner en Norvège, revenant juste pour disputer les matchs avec les Harpies. _

_Aurait-elle une vie la bas ? Prévoit-elle un transfert dans le club de Narvik ? Peut-être un fiancé ? Nous n'avons pas d'information concernant cela mais si cela s'avérait vrai, beaucoup de jeunes hommes seraient déçus. Néanmoins, il semblerait que la jeune rousse ait décidé de rentrer en Norvège après la finale de coupe du monde « qu'elle compte bien remporter » a-t-elle avoué à notre confrère Norvégien ; certains journaux annoncent même qu'elle aurait acheté un chalet au bord de l'océan Arctique._

_L'équipe d'Angleterre jouera donc son premier match dans le stade de …_

Hermione coupa net la radio qu'elle avait installée près de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- Allez viens mon chéri, on va prendre un bain, se mettre en pyjama et maman va t'emmener faire un gros dodo.

- Mais je veux pas, non maman, je veux jouer à voler ! Marraine m'a dit que je peux !

- Oui mais ta marraine ne va pas à l'école demain.

- Mais, mamaaaaannnnn !

Le petit garçon remuait dans tous les sens pour qu'Hermione le lâche. Pansy avait encore gâté son filleul et lui avait offert un balai taille réduite mais celui-ci volait tout autant qu'un vrai. Luke avait déjà cassé deux vases et trois tableaux ainsi que le lustre de l'appartement.

Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau tout en tenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Veux pas… Veux pas ! Maman, je veux une histoire, s'il te plaaaiiit.

- Après mon chéri, je te promets, tu prends ton bain et quand tu seras dans ton lit, maman te lira une histoire.

Le garçon bouda mais se laissa déshabiller tranquillement. Une fois dans l'eau, il prit son dragon vert et son balai. Luke en avait partout, il aimait les balais, le quidditch mais jamais sa maman ne l'avait emmené voir un match, elle disait qu'il était trop petit. Alors elle se contentait de lui lire des histoires et de le confier de temps en temps à son parrain Drago pour qu'il aille voler avec lui, Hermione refusant catégoriquement de le faire.

Drago était un super parrain, le meilleur qu'elle aurait pu choisir, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait dit quand elle avait appris sa grossesse. Les deux responsables avaient subi la colère de la gryffondor peu de temps avant la naissance.

**_Un soir où elle avait fini les cours de bonne heure, Hermione s'était rendue dans les cachots pour y trouver Drago qui venait d'être embauché pour remplacer le professeur Slughorn ; Rogue ayant refusé le poste, le jeune homme était le meilleur élément que Minerva pouvait recruter. « Place aux jeunes » lui avait-dit Severus mais Minerva n'avait pas digéré ce qu'ils avaient fait à Hermione. Néanmoins, devant trouver quelqu'un de compétent rapidement, elle l'avait recruté se contentant de lui adresser la parole qu'un minimum._**

**_Hermione avait donc prit la direction des cachots. Elle avait prévu sa vengeance et elle allait bientôt la mettre en place. Une fois arrivée, Drago l'avait accueilli forçant sa jovialité._**

**_- Granger, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bonne mine._**

**_- J'ai bonne mine, c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ! J'ai pris douze kilos et je vais accoucher le mois prochain ! Mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai bonne mine… Mais tu te fous de qui Malefoy ?! Maintenant, j'attends des explications, je veux des réponses !_**

**_Elle n'attendit pas l'invitation pour entrer et il n'insista pas. La soirée allait être longue et il lui faudrait du courage pour affronter le dragon Granger. Drago finit par se mettre devant la jeune femme et sortit son verre à whiskey. Hermione profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour glisser sa potion dans le verre de son collègue avant de se rassoir correctement. L'ambiance était tendue et sous la pression, il avoua tous les détails, dont celui qui révéla à Hermione que son fils avait été conçu par amour._**

**_Ne sachant pas quoi dire, la jeune femme était rentrée dans ses appartements en larmes. Elle en voulait aux deux potionnistes pour leurs essais, à Ginny pour son départ mais aussi à elle-même. _**

**_Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme avait débarqué dans la grande salle métamorphosé en mascotte de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas pu s'en défaire pendant une semaine._**

En peu de temps, sa vie avait changé, elle avait quitté Ron, elle était devenue professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et le plus grand changement avait été la naissance de son fils ; tous ces événements l'avaient aidée à ne plus penser à la douleur dans son cœur et à pardonner. Pansy lui avait confié que son ex-mari regrettait profondément et que s'il fallait, il s'investirait dans la vie de son fils. « Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute s'il lui manque quelqu'un » lui avait-il avoué. Elle avait donc décidé d'en faire le parrain et la marraine de Luke espérant que…

« Plach»

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et regarda dans la baignoire ; Luke avait pris de l'eau dans ses mains et l'avait arrosée généreusement. Il rigolait comme un fou.

- Luke, non ! Ho Luke, c'est pas drôle, non, maman ne prends pas son bain avec toi. Et puis, si tu n'es pas sage, pas d'histoire.

Bien qu'il soit assez sage, le petit garnement était souvent malin mais Hermione savait comment le calmer. Effectivement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny mais il aimait aussi énormément les livres comme elle et cette passion les avait soudés. Luke attendait sa maman tous les soirs pour qu'elle lui lise une histoire et lui fasse un bisou. Ce rituel avait été instauré par Hermione dès son plus jeune âge et depuis, le petit bout ne dormait pas sans cela.

Une fois propre, elle le sortit du bain, le sécha et lui mit son pyjama. Tout fier dans son pyjama tout neuf, le garçon courut jusqu'à sa chambre suivit de près par sa maman. Luke s'installa directement dans le lit et dès qu'il fut sous les couvertures, Hermione alla chercher un livre. Quoi prendre, il connaissait déjà tous les siens. C'est alors qu'elle décida d'aller dans sa propre bibliothèque pour chercher « L'Histoire de Poudlard » que Minerva lui avait prêté.

Le livre en main, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils et commença sa lecture.

- Ginny, ça y est on atterrit.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux sur Kjell, son ami norvégien, venu la voir jouer la coupe du monde. Les deux jeunes s'étaient liés d'amitié grâce au petit ami de celui-ci ; la jeune femme ne connaissait personne en Norvège quand ils ont été présentés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendus, Ginny avait trouvé du réconfort avec lui et il la protégeait comme sa petite sœur.

Entendant la voix de Kjell elle se frotta les yeux, bailla et se rassit correctement, bouclant sa ceinture.

- Déjà ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit, son amie avait dormi tout le voyage ne voulant pas voir son retour en Angleterre. Il hocha la tête, passa sa main dans ses cheveux désormais courts et se rassit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

- Et oui ma grande, dis-moi, on fait quoi en arrivant ? On part déjà à Holyhead ?

- Non, je passe voir mes parents avant, on mange avec eux ce soir mais quand on sera au fort, j'irais me reposer dans les bras de mes coéquipières comme ça t'auras mon lit pour toi tout seul.

Kjell éclata de rire, la jeune femme était connue pour enchainer les conquêtes et depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais eu une seule relation stable. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir. « Aucune attache, pas de souci » c'était sa devise. Cependant, elle avait tout de même investi dans un petit chalet en Norvège où ils faisaient des fêtes mémorables. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre quand il avait demandé si elle resterait en Angleterre après la coupe, la seule chose qu'il savait était le fait qu'elle refusait d'entretenir des relations avec ses anciens amis. Il ne voulait pas voir partir la jeune femme, leur amitié était précieuse pour lui.

Au petit matin, l'avion se posa doucement au sol et laissa sortir ses passagers. Comme la première fois où elle s'était rendue en Norvège, Ginny avait pris l'avion, une sorte de boucle à son voyage.

Sa valise en main, elle guida son ami dans les rues de Londres afin de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. En ce début de matinée, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde.

- Gin', est-ce que tu rentres avec moi en Norvège ?

Surprise de la question, elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait part de sa décision. Elle finit par lui donner un sourire.

- Ma vie est en Norvège maintenant, on m'a proposé un poste de poursuiveuse chez les cerfs-volants de Karasjok et les harpies ont accepté mon transfert.

- Quoi… mais tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs avant que cela ne soit sûr.

Ne trouvant pas quoi ajouter, il la serra dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Il était heureux, Ginny était devenue sa confidente, elle avait toujours été là pour lui et il n'aurait pas supporté son départ.

Voir le sourire de Kjell était un des signes qui faisait qu'elle ne regrettait pas sa décision même si quelque part dans son cœur, elle n'avait pas oublié Hermione. Mais a priori, cette dernière avait fait une croix sur leur histoire.

La première semaine au centre d'entraînement de Narvik avait été une horreur. Le froid mordant lui brûlait les bras lors des séances et son nouveau capitaine n'en avait jamais assez. A côté, Gwenog représentait la douceur incarnée. Mais Ginny se remettait de chaque coup, de chaque chute en demandant toujours plus. Finalement, le norvégien avait été impressionné par les talents de sa nouvelle recrue et rapidement il l'avait prise sous son aile. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle avait rencontré le vrai Eirik et non celui qu'elle prenait pour un tortionnaire jusque-là.

Le jeune homme cachait bien, derrière sa carapace, quelqu'un de tendre et d'affectueux. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été invitée à manger chez lui découvrant un peu plus de sa personnalité. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle avait rencontrée Kjell, le compagnon d'Eirik ; bien qu'ils soient à l'opposé, tous les deux formaient un couple vraiment solide et amoureux. L'homosexualité était très bien perçue par l'équipe, et Ginny put se rendre compte qu'elle était acceptée par tous dans le pays. En Norvège, aucune distinction ne se faisait, laissant les personnes décider de leur vie.

D'ailleurs, rapidement, Ginny dévoila la sienne, elle ne voulait plus se cacher, elle aimait les femmes. Pourtant, cette révélation ne lui permis pas d'enlever le poids sur son cœur alors elle enchaîna les rencontres sans jamais tomber sur celle qui aurait pu lui faire oublier la douceur du corps de son ancienne amante.

Un mois était passé et à force de persuasion de Kjell et Eirik, la jeune femme avait enfin accepté de tenter quelque chose avec Hermione. Même à distance, elles pourraient se voir, cela demandait juste de l'organisation.

Néanmoins, elle changea vite d'avis quand elle reçut le faire part de mariage de son frère. Hermione avait déjà fait son choix de vie et Ginny n'y avait pas de place. Ce jour-là, elle avait noyé dans l'alcool son chagrin avant que Kjell ne vienne l'aider. Elle lui avait alors tout raconté et lui, lui avait promis de ne plus laisser quelqu'un lui faire de mal.

Sa carrière avançait et ses choix étaient faits, elle devait mener l'Angleterre à la victoire avant de partir définitivement faire sa vie en Norvège. Une fois rentrée, elle enverrait les papiers pour obtenir la nationalité de son pays d'accueil.

Toujours dans les nuages, Ginny ne fit pas attention à son environnement, déambulant dans le chemin de traverse. Kjell la suivait sans rien dire laissant le temps à son amie de réfléchir. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne percute quelqu'un il la tira par le bras, les faisant tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

La capuche de Ginny tomba et certaines personnes reconnurent la capitaine anglaise. Se relevant rapidement, ils furent vites entouré par de nombreuses personnes et quelques photographes.

- Colin Crivey pour la Gazette du Sorcier, Miss Weasley, vous voilà de retour, qui est le jeune homme à vos côtés ?

- Rita Skeeter pour Ma vie de sorcière célèbre, est-ce là votre fiancé ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient et Ginny ne répondait pas. Kjell finit par lui prendre la main et se mit à courir pour échapper à la foule.

- Fais-nous transplaner maintenant !

Ginny pivota, et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

Regardant autour d'eux, ils étaient arrivés au terrier. Depuis toutes ces années, la maison n'avait pas changée et cela redonna du baume au cœur à la jeune femme.

- Voici la maison de mes parents. Dit-elle en s'adressant au jeune homme. Viens je sens l'odeur des cookies de ma mère, ça va lui faire un choc de me voir.

Hermione était attablée dans la Grande salle, son fils sur les genoux lorsque les hiboux distribuant le courrier débarquèrent. L'un d'entre eux déposa directement le sien dans son assiette. Après l'avoir rendue propre d'un coup de baguette et l'ouvrit et mit quelques secondes à réagir. Des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues.

- Maman ! Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Luke ne l'avait pas dit très fort mais Minerva l'avait entendu et elle prit son petit-fils sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione pleurait mais autant occuper le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son mutisme.

Hermione avait enfouit comme elle pouvait ses sentiments mais là, à la vue de la photo de Ginny avec cet inconnu, son cœur se serra et sa gorge s'assécha. Aujourd'hui, tout revenait à la surface, Ginny était de retour en Angleterre.

* * *

Bon alors ? Le retour de Ginny est-il une résolution au problème d'Hermione ? Perso je n'y crois pas vraiment !

Bonne semaine, on se retrouve dimanche. Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont.

Sol


	13. Sentiments et Impressions

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture

Rar : Leannafunnygirl :Coucou, merci pour la review. Je me suis dit que malfoy et parkinson avaient une dette envers Hermione. Voila la suite. Bonne lecture.

kilylou : Coucou, Merci pour la review et les compliments. Voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira autant que le début. Bonne Lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Sentiments et Impressions_**

- La salope, elle a osé !

- Ginny ! s'exclama Molly

Le journal venait aussi d'arriver au terrier. A peine une heure après le bref incident du chemin de traverse, Rita Skeeter avait déjà appelé la rédaction et fait changé la couverture du journal. Mouvant sur la une, une photo de Kjell et elle tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le tout surplombé du commentaire de la journaliste « Notre Star Nationale dans les bras d'un tombeur Norvégien »

La jeune femme avait alors tendu le journal à sa mère pour que cette dernière voit ce dont il s'agissait. Molly releva la tête et fixa sa fille et le jeune homme, comment pouvait-on croire qu'ils étaient en couple ; l'idée même était saugrenue. Elle referma sèchement le journal et le lança sur la table.

- Ce ne sont que des bêtises. Rita a toujours aimé les calomnies et les rumeurs.

Pendant que Ginny et Molly discutaient ensemble, Kjell s'était lancé dans une discussion avec Arthur. Ce dernier était passionné par le fait que bien qu'ils soient sorciers, le couple norvégien vivait dans le monde moldu. Son intérêt doubla encore quand il apprit que l'ami de sa fille travaillait même de l'autre côté de la barrière. Pour maitriser l'anglais que parlaient les Weasley, Kjell s'était lancé un sort de traduction car lors de sa rencontre avec Ginny, Eirik lui traduisait tout de l'Anglais au Norvégien avant que Ginny ne se mette à parler leur langue. Néanmoins, ici, il avait dû s'adapter pour pouvoir suivre les conversations.

Laissant les hommes à leur discussion, Molly attira sa fille dans la cuisine pour avoir d'autres informations qu'elle ne livrerait pas facilement. Accoudée au comptoir, Ginny avait bien comprit le but de la manœuvre, elle connaissait sa mère mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle attendit donc sagement que sa mère pose la première question, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Maintenant que nous sommes entre filles, racontes-moi, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, sa mère ne prenait pas de gants mais si elle ne répondait pas sa mère la forcerait à avouer et la jeune femme savait que lorsque sa mère avait quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier.

- Non. _Pas trop de détails tout de même._

- D'accord, deuxième question, comptes-tu retourner en Norvège ?

Là, Ginny ne comprenait pas, sa mère s'était contentée d'un simple non comme si elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Et puis, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela importait à sa mère qu'elle retourne en Norvège puisqu'ils pouvaient passer la voir quand ils voulaient ; bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais fait.

- Je veux juste savoir si tu repars tout de suite ou bien si tu comptes rester un peu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on mange là ce soir et après, on part à Holyhead le temps de la coupe et après on repasse ici avant de repartir à Narvik.

- Tu continueras de jouer pour les Harpies de toute façon, on pourra aller voir tes matchs.

C'était la question à ne pas poser, Ginny n'avait pas voulu avertir sa famille de son transfert, en réalité, elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir ses parents encore plus. Elle se souvenait de la période qui avait suivi le départ en Roumanie de Charlie, ses parents avaient senti un grand vide dans la maison en sachant qu'il reviendrait moins souvent. Finalement, même si elle était loin, elle s'était toujours dit que ses parents ne sentiraient pas trop son absence car ils pensaient qu'elle reviendrait bientôt mais maintenant, elle devait avouer à sa mère qu'elle ne reviendrait que très rarement, à peine pour Noël. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours fait ça depuis cinq ans, passant en coup de vent après les fêtes.

L'hésitation de Ginny avait tout dit, Molly savait que sa fille se refusait de leur faire de la peine mais il fallait qu'elle accepte que son bébé s'en aille. Seulement, la matriarche Weasley ne pensait pas seulement à elle, elle pensait aussi à Luke, la jeune femme n'était pas au courant et elle refusait que sa fille s'en aille sans savoir tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Cependant, elle avait promis à Hermione de tenir sa langue, c'était à elle et à elle seule de venir lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Alors qu'aucun mot de plus n'avait été échangé, un bruit caractéristique de transplanage les fit sursauter et une mini tornade rousse débarqua dans la cuisine pour se jeter dans les bras de Molly.

- Doucement Luke, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi mon lapin. S'exclama Molly.

Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire et un gros bisou sur la joue.

- Pardon, mais tu sais, si tu venais avec parrain et moi faire du Quidditch, tu serais forte comme moi. Aller viens, papy va dire que je suis pas gentil et que je te préfère. Il va encore bouder.

- Va devant, j'arrive avec les cookies.

- Chouette ! dit-il avant de ressortir de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il était entré.

Ginny avait assisté à l'échange sans rien dire, attendant juste que sa mère soit libérée.

- Le fils de Bill a grandi tellement vite, je me souviens encore l'avoir vu quand il était petit. Mais dis-moi, il était plus blond que roux avant ou la Norvège m'a ramolli le cerveau ?

- Mais non, Luke n'est pas le fils de Bill c'est celui… puis elle s'interrompit voyant le regard interrogateur de sa fille. _Fallait-il être honnête ?_

- Oui…

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

- C'est celui d'Hermione. Murmura-t-elle

Molly n'avait pas parlé très fort mais Ginny avait très bien saisi. Elle avala sa salive et força ses cordes vocales pour que sa voix soit éligible.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Quatre ans et demi bientôt. Il est avancé pour son âge mais aussi très têtu.

- Comme sa mère.

Ginny ne croyait pas si bien dire, Luke lui ressemblait tellement, il était aussi têtu qu'elle l'avait été gamine.

- Oh oui, il adore la lecture aussi ; dès qu'il a un livre dans les mains c'est un vrai petit ange. Tu le verrais, il est mignon comme tout.

La jeune femme ravala sa fierté, l'annonce du mariage entre son ancienne amante et son frère l'avait blessée mais là, elle subissait une douleur encore plus grande. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été déchiré en petits morceaux. Retenant autant qu'elle pouvait ses larmes, elle essayait d'être joyeuse.

- Mer… Merveilleux, mais je ne savais pas qu'un bébé était arrivé peu de temps après mon départ.

Ginny avait compté, Luke était né à peine neuf mois après son départ et elle en voulait à Hermione de l'avoir laissée espérer sachant qu'elle ne se protégeait déjà plus avec son frère.

Qu'il était dur pour Molly de voir tant de désespoir dans le regard de sa fille, si seulement elle avait pu lui avouer la vérité, cela ne serait sûrement pas plus simple mais Ginny n'aurait pas cette impression d'être trahie.

Le cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la joueuse ne put plus retenir ses larmes, elles coulaient le long de son visage laissant une traînée noire à cause du mascara. Refusant de montrer sa peine, la jeune fille quitta la cuisine et monta directement dans sa chambre où elle éclata en sanglots.

Kjell regardait le petit garçon avec curiosité ; ce dernier avait fait apparaître un balai à sa taille et s'entraînait à le faire venir à lui. Jamais il n'avait vu un si petit garçon arriver à faire autant de magie.

- Debout, mais debout… soit gentil, debout.

- Il y arrivera bien à un moment donné, depuis le temps qu'il s'entraîne.

Arthur venait d'arriver derrière lui, regardant son petit-fils avec bienveillance.

- Si sa mère le voyait, elle serait folle, ce petit garnement lui fait tourner la tête.

- Ses parents doivent être de très grands sorciers pour qu'il soit capable de faire venir ce qu'il veut à lui aussi jeune.

- En effet, sa mère est la sorcière la plus brillante d'Angleterre. Elle enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard.

- Est-ce la femme qui l'a conduit tout à l'heure ?

- Non, il s'agissait de son autre grand-mère.

- Ha ! j'aurais pourtant cru que la femme que nous avons vu pouvait être professeur de métamorphose… enfin, je veux dire, elle avait l'air assez stricte et j'ai pensé que… Bon je m'enfonce…

Arthur pouffa, ce jeune homme était charmant et l'amusait beaucoup.

- Et son père, que fait-il ?

La question tomba dans le silence, Arthur ne répondit rien laissant Kjell dans un profond malaise.

- Il n'en a pas ! Finit-il par dire.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que… Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu un frère et je n'aurais pas pensé que…

Arthur avait levé la main pour l'interrompre. Le sujet était clos. Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, regardant Luke essayer encore et encore. Finalement, c'est Molly qui brisa le silence.

- Les garçons, vous venez, j'ai des cookies tout chauds.

Mamie avait dit le mot magique : « cookies ». Luke avait trois passions ; le quidditch, la lecture et les cookies de mamie. Il s'empressa de faire disparaître son balai avant de se faire gronder sous le regard épaté de Kjell.

- Ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres. Dit le patriarche Weasley d'une voix neutre.

Arthur venait encore de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Mais sachant que le père de famille ne dirait plus rien, il n'insista pas.

Suivant l'odeur des gâteaux chauds, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent à table autour d'une assiette pleine et de trois muges de chocolats.

- Ginny n'était pas avec vous ? Demanda soudainement le norvégien.

Molly détourna le regard pour fixer son mari.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle est déjà partie ? Il s'était levé prêt à transplaner.

- Non, non, elle est dans sa chambre mais il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille pour….

Le jeune homme n'avait pas écouté la recommandation et s'était dirigé vers l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte, il demanda à entrer en norvégien pour être sûr que Ginny le reconnaisse

- Gin, c'est moi, je peux entrer. Gin…

Les sanglots se faisaient entendre de derrière la porte. Mais que c'était-il passé ?

N'attendant pas l'autorisation qu'il n'aurait pas eue, il pénétra dans la pièce avant de se pencher pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

- Chut, Gin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as le mal du pays ? Je suis là, aller, ne pleure pas princesse.

Il caressait délicatement ses cheveux, embrassant sa tête. La jeune femme s'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et commençait à se détendre un peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les sons restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Kjell resserra son étreinte et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit prête à parler. Dans ces moments-là, le norvégien aimait bien qu'Eirik et Joker soient là. A trois, c'était plus facile de remonter le moral. Mais le petit écureuil avait dû se faire opérer de la patte après s'être fait prendre dans un piège à rat. Il n'avait donc pas pu les accompagner, et Eirik, devant s'occuper de son équipe, s'était proposé pour le garder.

Molly et Arthur étaient gênés par la question de leur petit-fils. Ce dernier les regardait attentivement chacun à leur tour espérant avoir une réponse. Mais sa patience atteint vite fait la limite.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir et je vais jouer à la balle avec Snow. Promis, on va pas loin.

- Fais bien attention, un chien reste un chien, même gentil. Avertit Molly

- Oui je sais…

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. Ce fut Molly qui entama le sujet.

- Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée qu'Hermione dise la vérité à Ginny ?

- Je pense qu'on doit faire quelque chose car ce n'est pas la première fois que Luke parle de sa deuxième maman.

- Je sais bien et bien qu'il soit encore petit, ça lui manque. A l'école, tous ses copains ont deux parents mais lui, il est perdu.

- Pauvre petit bonhomme.

**_Deux mois auparavant, un soir où Hermione devait se rendre à un congrès de métamorphose avec Minerva, elle avait demandé à Arthur et Molly de garder Luke pour la soirée. Bien qu'elle sache que cela leur faisait très plaisir, elle hésitait toujours, de peur de les déranger ou de croiser Ron. Tout heureux de garder leur petit-fils, Molly et Arthur allèrent le chercher au jardin d'enfants dans leur voiture volante. Le garçon avait été tout fier de montrer à ses copains la belle voiture._**

**_Arrivés au terrier, il mangeait avec peu d'appétit ce qui inquiéta les grands-parents. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux._**

**_- Papy, Mamie, je peux vous poser une question ?_**

**_- Bien sur mon chéri, il s'est passé quelque chose avec tes copains ?_**

**_- Comment on fait les bébés ?_**

**_Ils avaient été surpris de la question._**

**_- Pourquoi tu demandes ça mon lapin ?_**

**_- C'est parce que à l'école, j'ai dit que j'avais pas de papa alors il m'ont dit que j'étais un menteur. Que si j'avais pas de papa, ma maman elle aurait pas pu avoir un bébé… Mais c'est pas vrai, hein mamie, je suis un vrai garçon ?! _**

**_Les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues et dans son regard, elle put voir qu'il était très malheureux et perdu. S'approchant de lui, elle serra sa petite main. Elle regarda son mari qui comprit sa requête. Arthur s'était levé et avait disparu dans le salon. _**

**_Elle se retourna vers le petit rouquin qui essayait de sécher ses larmes._**

**_- Mon chéri, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de papa que tu n'es pas un vrai petit garçon…_**

**_Arthur réapparu avec Snow, son grand compagnon de jeu. Descendant de sa chaise, Luke le serra très fort dans ses bras et le chien ne bougea pas. Molly se rapprocha encore._**

**_- Si j'ai demandé à papy d'aller chercher Snow, c'est juste pour te faire comprendre quelque chose. Regarde, Snow n'a pas de maman, ni de papa mais pourtant c'est un vrai chien._**

**_Le garçon la regarda septique._**

**_- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta maman t'aime très fort et même si tu n'as pas de papa, tu as ton parrain Drago._**

**_Il acquiesça de la tête, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question._**

**_- Mais les bébés, ça se fait comment ?_**

**_- Avec de l'amour. C'est Arthur qui avait répondu._**

**_- Oui mais pas de l'amour tout seul ?_**

**_Molly et Arthur étaient désemparés, ce petit bout était bien trop intelligent pour son bien._**

**_- Autant lui dire la vérité, il cherchera jusqu'à obtenir une réponse qui le satisfasse. _**

**_Elle acquiesça, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions._**

**_- Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu n'as pas un papa et une maman, mais deux mamans qui étaient folles amoureuses l'une de l'autre et c'est comme ça que tu es né. _**

**_- Mais pourquoi j'ai qu'une maman alors ?_**

**_- Parce que la deuxième a dû partir en voyage._**

**_- Et quand c'est qu'elle va revenir ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, je n'en sais rien…_**

Depuis ce temps-là, il n'en avait jamais reparlé mais ce soir, comme s'il savait, une question lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

« Dis mamie, elle est enfin rentrée ma deuxième maman ? »

* * *

Alors, Cette première rencontre est-elle celle que vous espériez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis.

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche.

Sol


	14. Elle me manque

Bonjour à tous,

Je déteste fanfiction qui fait de la maintenance juste quand je veux publier ! Bon après une journée à m'être énervée sur mon pc, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture

Rar : kilylou : Coucou, merci pour la review. Luke est un petit gars craquant qui fera fondre ginny mais avant voilà les retrouvailles avec Hermione. Bonne lecture

Leannafunnygirl : Hey, merci pour la review, ton soutien constant fait très plaisir. Voilà les retrouvailles avec Hermione... seront-elles explosives ? Je te laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_Elle me manque_**

La soirée avançait dans le temps et les Weasley s'étaient finalement mis à table sans attendre qu'Hermione vienne chercher son fils. La journée avait dû s'éterniser et la maman n'allait pas tarder. Luke n'était vraiment pas difficile, il mangeait de tout et était sage comme une image.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du petit rouquin. Ce dernier ne pouvait être qu'un Weasley, roux, des taches de rousseur s'éparpillant sur ses joues ; Ron avait de la chance d'avoir un si beau fils. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, le garçon aimait le quidditch, encore un point commun avec son père.

Replongeant le nez dans son assiette, elle souffla et se remit à manger bien qu'elle n'ait pas grand appétit. Elle était mal à l'aise avec le fils d'Hermione, ressassant toujours la même question : « pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? ».

Le silence était de mise lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans le terrier.

- Molly, Arthur ? Vous êtes là ?

- Entre, nous sommes dans la cuisine. Annonça Molly à distance.

La jeune femme s'avança en direction de la pièce avant que son fils ne lui saute dans les bras en la serrant fort contre elle.

- Maman !

- Oui, je suis là. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Viens, on va aller dire « au revoir » à papy et mamie avant de rentrer dormir à la maison.

- Mais, je voulais rester moi… Y a Kjell et il est super sympa.

- Kjell ?

- Oui, c'est le copain de Ginny… Viens je vais te montrer.

Hermione se stoppa en entendant le nom de son ancienne amie. Que devait-elle faire ? Depuis qu'elle savait pour son fils, elle avait toujours voulu la voir et lui expliquer… mais là ? Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle avait tellement espéré son retour qu'il était presque devenu improbable et maintenant qu'elle réapparaissait, avait-elle le droit de lui imposer un enfant dont elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'existence ? Et puis, est-ce qu'elle lui avait pardonné son départ ? Elle n'en était pas sûre.

Néanmoins, suivant son fils, elle pénétra dans la cuisine et détourna la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut la rouquine. Lançant un « bonsoir » général, Hermione se dirigea vers Molly.

- Merci de l'avoir gardé, j'espère qu'il a été sage et qu'il ne vous a pas embêté avec son balai. Pansy n'aurait jamais dû lui offrir, depuis qu'il l'a, il est…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il joue avec Snow la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs, où est-il celui-là ? Il est toujours là quand on mange… Luke tu sais où est Snow ?

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux non sans regarder son grand père ce qui n'échappa pas à Molly et Hermione.

- Arthur ?

L'intéressé détourna les yeux à son tour en direction de Kjell et Ginny qui levaient les yeux au plafond.

- Bon est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où est passé le chien ! ? Finit par s'énerver Molly.

Mais en même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Snow entra dans la pièce complétement coloré en bleu.

- Mais… mais… Arthur, que lui-est-il arrivé ? Regarde-le, il faut le laver…

- Bon, en fait, on ne voulait pas que tu te fâches, ni Hermione mais c'est Luke qui a changé la couleur du chien et nous n'avons pas pu la faire partir. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça commence déjà à disparaître. Avoua le père Weasley

Ahuries, la mère et la grand-mère se retournèrent vers l'enfant qui s'était caché derrière le chien.

- Pardon maman, mais tu sais, j'ai pas fait exprès… je voulais pas je te promets… je sais que t'étais fâché la dernière fois que j'ai cassé le vase mais c'est pas pareil là… sniff

L'enfant s'essuyait les larmes sur ses joues, il avait l'air si malheureux que Ginny ne résista plus et s'approcha de lui oubliant, pour quelques instants, que c'était le fils de Ron. Posant une main sur le pelage du chien et l'autre sur l'épaule du petit garçon, elle s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

- C'est pas grave, sèche tes larmes. Et puis regarde, Snow, il est beau aussi en bleu.

Il finit par faire un signe de tête et fit un gros câlin à Ginny. Cette dernière, assez mal à l'aise se détendit et resserrant son étreinte, elle le prit dans ses bras se relevant dans le même mouvement. Luke posa instinctivement sa tête sur l'épaule de la joueuse, suçant son pouce.

- Je pense que ce petit à des dons pour la magie, on sait de qui il tient ça.

Hermione eut un réel pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit Ginny avec son fils. Entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis cinq ans avait fait monter les larmes. Ne répondant rien, elle se retourna vers Molly et Arthur leur faisant la bise à tous les deux. La matriarche Weasley en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard et que Luke en avait besoin. S'approchant le cœur gros de la rousse, Hermione récupéra son fils et partit en faisant un signe de la tête aux deux jeunes.

- Bonne soirée. Avait-elle dit avant de sortir.

- Toi aussi, lâcha Ginny tout bas.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était approchée d'elle, Ginny avait senti son cœur battre comme il n'avait plus battu avec aucune de ses conquêtes depuis qu'elle était partie d'Angleterre.

La soirée s'était terminée tranquillement avant que Ginny et Kjell rentrent à Holyhead. N'ayant plus le cœur à la bagatelle depuis qu'elle avait revue Hermione, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son lit. Le norvégien avait bien comprit que son amie n'était pas en forme alors il ne posa aucune question, s'installant à ses côtés, il la serra dans ses bras, la laissant évacuer toute sa frustration, son dépit et sa tristesse. Ils parleraient demain pour mettre les choses à plat, mais elle devait se reposer avant.

Luke venait enfin de s'endormir, le coucher avait été une véritable épreuve. Il avait refusé son histoire et lui avait fait une crise de larmes réclamant sa maman. Hermione avait été complètement perturbée. Elle ne parlait de Ginny que très rarement à son fils, justement pour éviter que le manque soit trop présent. Jusqu'à maintenant, le garçon n'avait jamais posé plus de questions que cela mais là, une simple réponse ne suffisait plus. Elle avait dû lui raconter que sa maman était en Norvège et qu'elle jouait au quidditch comme lui. Evidemment, elle avait dû sortir une carte pour lui situer l'endroit par rapport à lui. Après quelques questions encore, il sembla se calmer et s'endormit.

Hermione pénétra dans le salon et jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'antre de la cheminée. Elle avait besoin de conseils et malgré l'heure avancée, elle savait que Minerva ne lui refuserait pas.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Minerva avait déjà détaché ses cheveux et mis sa robe de nuit.

- Je suis désolée, je te dérange, je voulais juste te parler mais ça peut attendre dem…

- Non, non, c'est bon, j'arrive, laisse-moi juste le temps de remettre quelque chose sur moi. Prépare le thé en attendant.

La conversation se finit et alors qu'Hermione n'avait presque pas bougé de son canapé, on frappa à sa porte. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ?

Ouvrant la porte, la jeune femme fut surprise d'y trouver Drago.

- Oui, tu as besoin de … ?

- Je viens voir Luke !

- Il dort…

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi il m'a appelé ?

- Il ne t'a pas…

Le jeune homme lui montra son filleul qui était debout devant la porte de sa chambre ; se frottant les yeux, il tenait fermement son chien en peluche contre lui.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller le voir. Dit-il sournoisement avant de se radoucir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pour son retour et je comprends que tu sois dépassée par les événements. Si tu veux, je peux gérer Luke pendant que tu mets les choses à plat. Je retourne au manoir demain pour les vacances, je vais m'en occuper le temps que durera la coupe du monde, je l'emmènerais voir des matchs et toi, parle-lui, tu n'auras pas d'autre chance.

Hermione remercia Drago silencieusement. Le professeur de potion avança en direction de son filleul et le saisit pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le garçon se laissa faire, Drago l'installa dans son lit et continua de le serrer contre lui. Doucement, il lui écarta sa mèche rousse de son front et l'embrassa.

- Fais dodo Luky, demain, on partira tous les deux en vacances dans mon château. Tu pourras faire ton petit prince et ordonner tout ce que tu veux aux elfes de maison… Voyant le regard réprobateur du garçon, Drago se corrigea… bon ok, ta mère t'a appris qu'on ne faisait pas de mal aux elfes de maison, on va dire que tu pourras leur demander gentiment.

Luke acquiesça et se retourna pour dormir. Reculant doucement en laissant l'enfant dans son lit, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et vit Hermione en pleurs sur le canapé. Sans se précipiter pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour faire face à sa collègue.

- Hey, Hermione ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils va bien. Tu sais, tu n'y peux rien, c'est elle qui est partie et qui n'est jamais revenue te voir. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de piocher la bonne carte. Enfin… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as deux mois pour lui parler et mettre tout ça au clair. Sache quand même qu'elle pourra refuser aussi…

Les pleurs redoublèrent et Drago était désemparé. Cependant une voix le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Très diplomate Mr Malefoy, retournez donc voir dans vos cachots si on a besoin de vous !

Minerva McGonagall était dans l'encadrement de la porte et le dévisageait froidement. De manière aristocrate, le jeune homme se releva et parti vers la sortie.

- Bonne soirée Madame la Directrice.

- Vous de même.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, la femme se dirigea vers celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa fille. Sans rien ajouter, elle s'assit sur le canapé, entoura Hermione d'un bras protecteur et fit apparaître une boite de mouchoirs.

- Herm', raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est Luke, tu as eu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ou bien est-ce le retour de Ginny qui te perturbe à ce point ?

Essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Hermione leva les yeux rougis vers l'animagus.

- Je suis perdue… J'attendais tellement ce moment, je l'avais imaginé tellement de fois. Je m'imaginais lui annoncer qu'on avait eu un fils, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'elle me manquait. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'avais quitté son frère en sachant que c'était d'elle dont j'étais tombée enceinte. Mais là, tout à l'heure, je lui ai à peine adressée la parole et il était là, lui, son fiancé et je…

Sa voix se brisa, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer à Ginny comme cela, comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer ça alors que sa carrière était en pleine expansion. Et Luke, ses questions, ses yeux brillants de fierté lorsqu'il avait su que sa maman était une star de quidditch mais aussi cette tristesse et cette phrase si innocente mais pleine de sens. « Tu sais maman, quand je serais grand, je serais une star aussi. Tu penses que si je suis une star, maman sera fière de moi et qu'elle viendra me voir ? »

- Chut, doucement, calme-toi, je sais que c'est dur mais…

- Non tu sais pas ! La jeune femme s'était levée et mise à crier. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'élever un enfant seule parce que sa mère s'est tirée à l'autre bout de l'Europe et que le seul truc que tu vois quand tu le regardes, c'est celle que t'aime plus que tout.

Minerva ne tint pas compte du ton employé par sa fille, il ne lui était pas destiné. Il était le résultat de cette frustration énorme arrivée à son apogée. L'écossaise était juste là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. S'approchant de la jeune femme, elle fit preuve de douceur mais néanmoins d'autorité pour la faire se rassoir.

- S'il te plaît Hermione, calme-toi, tu vas le réveiller dit-elle en montrant la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils. Et si j'ai bien compris seul Mr Malefoy a réussi à le calmer ce soir. Alors s'il te plaît, parle doucement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je peux juste imaginer, maintenant, le seul conseil que je puisse te donner est le suivant : vas la voir, tu seras fixée, si tu ne fais rien, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Maintenant va te coucher et repose-toi, demain est un autre jour. Veux-tu que je m'occupe de Luke le temps que tu gères les choses ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, Drago prendra son filleul. Mais, si elle ne veut pas me parler ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais m'occuper de ça avec Molly. Aller, au lit jeune fille, tu as cours demain !

Hermione esquissa un sourire, Minerva était une femme en or. Quant à Ginny, elle avait deux mois pour y penser.

Quand le soleil traversa les rideaux dans la chambre de la joueuse, elle avait déjà les yeux ouverts depuis un bon moment. Peu de temps après, la sonnerie sonna le branle-bas de combat dans la forteresse d'Holyhead. Réveillé par surprise, Kjell sursauta dans le lit avant de remarquer que tout allait bien.

- Tortionnaires ! Lâcha-t-il en se mettant un oreiller sur la tête

Ginny rigola franchement en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami, le norvégien n'avait pas eu l'habitude de se lever d'une telle sorte. Travaillant depuis chez lui comme architecte d'intérieur, il lui arrivait de rester en boxer toute la journée au grand désespoir d'Eirik. Ce dernier lui avait avoué la torture que c'était de le voir ainsi et de devoir partir bosser sans un dernier câlin qui finirait par s'éterniser.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, vous êtes vraiment des barbares vous les anglais, viens on rentre en Norvège, j'ai besoin d'un câlin.

- Je peux t'en faire un moi !

- Ha ha ha… Très drôle.

- Que t'es susceptible !

- J'ai pas pris de café, mais dis-moi, t'as l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier ! ?

A l'entente de la question, le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit et elle répondit un peu sèchement.

- Si tu veux ton café, faut se bouger le cul ! Ici les elfes de maison sont libres d'accepter et de refuser les ordres. Grâce à toi Hermione se dit-elle à elle-même avec amertume.

- Du calme ma grande, mords pas ! Mais au lieu de t'énerver sur moi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec la belle brune qu'on a vu avec son garçon hier soir. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, j'ai bien vu que tu l'as dévoré des yeux.

- Si justement, y a rien dire. Prépare-toi, j'ai faim et je dois faire mon réveil musculaire après.

Sans voir si le jeune homme avait réagi, Ginny avait disparu dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche froide coulait sur sa tête et ses épaules lui permettant de réfléchir. Hermione avait fait sa vie et semblait l'avoir réussi. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle eu cette impression lorsqu'elles s'étaient frôlées ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression que les années avaient disparues, qu'elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces mais elle avait posé ses yeux sur le fils de son frère, lui rappelant qu'un fossé s'était creusé et que plus rien désormais ne pourrait le reboucher.

Se mélangeant aux gouttes d'eau, ses larmes descendaient le long de ses joues, venant mourir dans son cou. Bien que cela fasse cinq ans, Ginny se souvenait de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser échangé avec Hermione mais maintenant, tout cela appartenait au passé. Le jour où elles avaient rejoint la Norvège, Gwenog lui avait dit : « **_Concentre-toi sur ta carrière car c'est maintenant qu'elle débute_** », son conseil avait permis à Ginny de passer outre les différents événements et elle ferait de même aujourd'hui. Elle était en Angleterre pour un seul but, lui faire remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

* * *

Bon alors ? Ais-je le droit à une petite review ?

A dimanche prochain

Sol


	15. La coupe du monde

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

Qui vendra la mèche en premier ? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture

Rar : Leannafunnygirl : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Oui tout va bien mon chiot vient d'arriver à la maison pour notre plus grand bonheur. Ce chapitre donne le début des révélations mais qui le fera ? Bonne lecture.

Kilyrou : Merci pour la review. Il faudra s'armer d'un peu de patience avant qu'une discussion se fasse entre Hermione et Ginny. Mais ce chapitre va quand même faire évoluer la situation. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

**_La coupe du :monde_**

Drago et Luke pénétrèrent dans le carré privé du stade. La notoriété avait du bon alors que la première rencontre de l'Angleterre affichait complet, le potionniste avait réussi à les faire inviter, lui et son filleul par un ami de longue date. Fier, le petit garçon était venu traînant son balai, habillé du maillot de l'équipe nationale. Il n'avait jamais été voir un match, sa maman lui avait toujours refusé. Il regardait partout autour de lui, impressionné par la taille du stade et par les immenses gradins aux couleurs anglaises et argentines. Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent pour l'entrée des joueurs. L'équipe argentine fit le tour du stade enchainant les figures acrobatiques sous les cris des supporters bleu et blanc et les hués des anglais. Bousculant quelque peu leurs adversaires, les anglais firent une entrée triomphale, l'Angleterre ouvrait cette vingt-deuxième coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à cette vingt-deuxième édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss.

- Le stade est en folie ce soir. Merci à tous de votre présence et applaudissez bien fort, l'équipe d'Argentine.

Les argentins étaient tout de même assez nombreux cependant l'omniprésence était rouge.

- Courage à eux car ils affrontent ce soir la grande équipe d'Angleterre menée par sa capitaine Ginny Weasley. En espérant que les poursuiveurs argentins ne soient pas trop sensible car notre championne ne fera pas de cadeaux. Certains la connaissent de manière douce mais sur un balai elle devient une vraie tigresse. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs et vous les enfants, que le meilleur gagne !

L'arbitre libéra les cognards suivit par le vif d'or. Observant avec attention, Ginny attendait le moment où le précieux souaffle serait lancé. La capitaine connaissait chacun de ses coéquipiers avec attention, elle les avait placé de manière à paliers leurs points faibles et augmenter leurs points forts.

- Le souaffle est lancé que le match commence !

Ginny fondit en piquet tel un faucon sur le ballon rouge. Derrière elle la composition était prête à intercepter les cognards et à bloquer ses opposants.

La tornade rousse se déplaçait sur un balai avec une telle facilité que Luke ne décrocha par son regard de la joueuse, il était littéralement subjugué par le spectacle qu'offrait la capitaine. Derrière lui, son parrain Drago lisait le journal.

- Vous n'aimez pas le spectacle Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Si si… je m'informe juste avant. Dit-il sans détourner les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de lire.

L'homme ne tint pas compte du ton employé par le blond et prit le siège de libre juste à côté.

- Excusez-moi d'insister, mais, je voudrais vous parler personnellement… Je viens de la part de Severus Rogue. Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son interlocuteur ne faisait pas plus attention à lui.

Intrigué, Drago sortit de sa lecture et plongea ses yeux gris glacés dans ceux de l'homme qui n'était pas moins que l'entraineur de la sélection anglaise.

- Mr Wood, quelle surprise, vous désiriez quelque chose me concernant ?

- Effectivement mais il semblerait plus prudent d'en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de rendre service à ce gryffondor de mes deux, mais le fait qu'il soit conseillé par le professeur Rogue l'intriguait. Il se leva et se tourna vers son filleul avant de partir.

- Reste sage Luky, je reviens tout de suite. Si tu as un problème, demande au monsieur noir là-bas. Dit-il en montrant son ami Blaise au fond de la salle.

Le garçon hocha de la tête sans même regarder son parrain. Drago était heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir voyant briller la passion dans ses yeux bleus, il se dit qu'il serait là tant que il en aurait besoin. Il serait présent pour pallier aux absences de la rousse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus juste la star sur les posters de sa chambre.

S'engageant à la suite de l'entraineur, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les vestiaires réservés aux personnels des équipes. Une fois dans la salle, Drago s'adossa à la porte et laissa l'homme poursuivre. Ce dernier se tripotait les mains comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière la plus appropriée de formuler sa demande.

- Mr Malefoy, j'ai besoin de vos services et votre prix sera le mien.

_Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi il pensait, _se dit Drago. Oliver Wood avait besoin de lui, et il en souriait intérieurement. Néanmoins, ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le fait que Severus l'ait envoyé vers lui. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- Nous pouvons peut-être faire affaire. Répondit-il alors que l'homme devant lui soufflait pour essayer de faire descendre sa nervosité. Dites-moi de quoi il en retourne rapidement tout de même j'aimerais repartir voir le match.

- Bien sûr… Je ne serais pas long, votre fils peut-il rester seul ?

- Mon filleul restera sage croyez-moi.

- Ho excusez-moi, ce n'est pas votre fils… je suis confus… en même temps, il paraissait un peu trop roux pour….

- Bref, que désirez-vous ? le coupa-t-il.

L'entraineur ne supporta plus de rester debout. Il prit place sur l'un des bancs et commença.

- Ma femme et moi désirons un enfant… mais nous n'y arrivons pas. Nous avons tout essayé, tout de la médecine sorcière à celle moldue, de différents pays même… mais ma femme n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant alors je me suis dit que… Severus Rogue sait inventer des potions que personne ne connait alors je me demandais si vous pouviez appuyer ma demande auprès de lui… le prix de votre aide sera le mien.

Drago n'avait rien dit des sarcasmes qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit mais Wood leur donnait la chance de mise sur le marché qu'ils attendaient. Il savait désormais pourquoi Severus l'avait envoyé vers lui. Leur potion était enfin commercialisable, le brevet venait d'être déposé mais quoi de mieux qu'un premier sujet pour permettre sa présentation. Au début, l'ancien directeur de serpentard avait proposé de prendre Luke comme exemple mais Drago lui avait interdit. De plus la vengeance d'Hermione, l'avait définitivement calmé en effet, il avait dû subir tous les désagréments d'une femme enceinte en neufs jours. Des nausées aux contractions douloureuses, Rogue avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de se jouer encore de la gryffondor et de son marmot.

Les yeux remplit de supplications, l'entraineur attendait la réponse du potionniste, pour lui, il était sa dernière chance.

- Je pense pouvoir vous aider. Lâcha Drago.

Wood mit quelques temps avant de réagir. Mais quand il comprit le sens de la phrase, il leva les yeux vers le blond et Drago pouvait y lire mille gratitudes et une nuance d'espoir. Ce regard déstabilisa Drago, pas qu'il soit ému par l'homme devant lui mais parce que cela lui rappelait terriblement le regard que lui avait lancé Luke l'autre soir quand il lui avait promis de retrouver sa maman.

_Malheureusement, si Ginny Weasley ne daigne pas le voir, comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre que sa maman ne veut pas de lui ? Mais bon, commençons par le début, laissons Wood profiter de sa bonne nouvelle et il réfléchirait pour Luke après._

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago remarqua que Wood lui parlait tout en lui serrant la main.

- Merci, merci du fond du cœur. Permettez-moi de vous inviter ce soir à boire un verre avec toute l'équipe pour fêter notre accord.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Drago n'en avait pas plus envie que cela, connaissant beaucoup de joueurs, il pouvait les voir quand il le souhaitait. Néanmoins, il accepta pour Luke, ce serait peut-être le premier pas vers une acception.

Sortant de la pièce, ils retournèrent dans la tribune et retrouvèrent Luke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, seuls ses yeux suivaient sans relâche le souaffle. Soudain, trois coups de sifflets retentirent annonçant la fin du match. L'Angleterre l'avait emporté par 360 à 50, les lançant d'un très bon pied dans la compétition. Ginny effectuait des tours de terrain sous les ovations du public personne ne doutait qu'elle avait été la meilleure joueuse du match.

Après un dernier tour, elle descendit sur le sol pour aller remercier les adversaires. Ces derniers avaient tout donné, mais il fallait reconnaitre la supériorité anglaise. Après avoir remercié tout le monde, la capitaine rentra dans les vestiaires pour féliciter son équipe.

Kjell attendait que son amie sorte de la salle pour aller fêter l'évènement comme il se devait. En Norvège, les fiestas d'après match se transformaient souvent en tout type de beuverie légendaire avec une ambiance assez chaude. Ginny n'y restait d'ailleurs jamais souvent, une fois sa proie en vue, elle partait avec sa conquête de la soirée pour d'autres types de danses. Néanmoins, il espérait que son amie irait mieux ce soir car elle était assez susceptible depuis son retour en Angleterre.

Alors qu'il repensait aux derniers moments avec son amie, son regard fut attiré par une tête rousse aux yeux visiblement similaire à la jeune femme. Il s'agissait en fait de l'enfant présent chez Molly et Arthur le premier jour de leur arrivée. Le garçon était accompagné d'un homme, la vingtaine bien avancée, presque la trentaine sûrement, blond aux yeux gris.

_Je ne savais pas que Ginny avait un frère qui était blond ?_ Se dit-il pour lui-même.

Pensant que les deux personnes étaient simplement venues voir le match, Kjell fut étonné de les voir s'arrêter presque à sa hauteur. S'accoudant au mur, il observait le petit rouquin. L'homme derrière lui ne pouvait pas être son père, alors que l'adulte avait un regard froid et hautin, l'enfant, lui, possédait une telle douceur mélangé un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait vraiment Ginny. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne l'accepterait pas il avait fini par comprendre que ce garçon représentait plus que le dernier arrivé de la famille Weasley, c'était l'enfant de celle qu'elle aimait.

Attendant silencieusement que les joueurs finissent, Kjell sentit le blond se tendre bien qu'il soit à deux bons mètres de lui. Levant les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il remarqua la présence de deux hommes qui lui était inconnus. L'un était brun avec des lunettes rondes et l'autre d'un roux qui trahissait son appartenance à la famille Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec ce bâtard, Malefoy ?

Ron n'avait jamais accepté le fait que ce gamin puisse être le fils de sa sœur, pour lui, c'était simplement celui d'un autre mec qu'Hermione s'était tapée.

- Casse-toi Weasley ! Retourne faire ton goret ailleurs, vu ? Et puis ce bâtard comme tu le dis si bien, il l'est sûrement moins que toi !

Harry était derrière et essayait de tirer Ron vers la sortie. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Contrairement à son ami, il avait fini par accepter ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et Ginny. L'enfant était la plus belle preuve de leur amour, il ressemblait à ses mères en de nombreux points. Il n'en voulait plus à Ginny, ayant eu le temps de réfléchir, il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour les hommes et finalement il était reconnaissant à son ancienne petite-amie de l'avoir quitté à l'époque où elle s'était lancée dans sa carrière.

Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et semblait vouloir taper sur la tête trop sûre de Malefoy quand des joueurs commencèrent à sortir.

- On la félicite et on s'en va ! Avait ajouté le brun.

Après un bref mot de leur entraineur, les joueurs le suivirent pour aller faire la fête dans une petite boite de Londres. La superstition faisait qu'ils ne réservaient jamais à l'avance mais il n'y avait aucune difficulté à trouver ça au dernier moment. Ginny sortit la dernière et fut étonnée de voir que Kjell n'était pas le seul à l'attendre. Harry et Ron vinrent la féliciter et s'en allèrent rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait demander à Drago ce qu'il faisait là, son entraineur s'approcha du blond.

- Nous allons voler jusqu'au chaudron baveur ce soir, vous transplanez jusqu'à là-bas ? A moins que vous ne vouliez un balai ou bien préfériez-vous prendre place derrière moi ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas monter à trois sur un seul balai. Je pense qu'il serait mieux de…

- Ceci ne posera pas de problème, faites-moi confiance. Ginny tu prendras cet enfant avec toi pour l'emmener avec nous. Cela me fait plaisir ! Ajouta-t-il pour convaincre Drago qui inclina sa tête de manière affirmative.

Ginny ne s'attendait pas du tout à la question. La boule qu'elle avait dans son ventre grandissait et elle cherchait du soutien autour d'elle. Kjell était malade lorsqu'il montait sur un balai, il transplanerait donc. Finalement, bien qu'une boule se soit formée dans son ventre à l'idée de passer du temps avec le fils d'Hermione, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter sous le regard bizarrement rayonnant de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais compris les différentes attitudes du blond et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble en direction de la soirée faite en leur honneur. Ginny serrait Luke contre elle pour qu'il ne tombe pas mais elle se rendit vite compte que le garçonnet avait un très bon équilibre sur le balai. Luke été littéralement émerveillé, d'une part il volait pour de vrai au-dessus de la ville sorcière et d'autre part il était serré contre son idole, la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead et de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Le temps était idéal pour voler, clair et lumineux avec un soupçon de vent, juste pour l'équilibre aérien.

Arrivés au Chaudron Baveur, la troupe se posa tranquillement et pénétra dans le bar d'où la musique d'ambiance perlait déjà. Ginny retrouva Kjell qui l'attendait à une table dans un petit coin tranquille. Cela fera encore parler la Gazette mais les deux jeunes n'en avaient cure cela pourrait même servir leurs intérêts pour éviter d'expliquer le départ définitif de Gin' après la Coupe du Monde. Luke, quant à lui, prit vite place sur les genoux de son parrain qui était au bar et lui fit un bisou. Le garçon était aux anges, sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

- Merci. Dit-il simplement à Drago avant de se caler confortablement contre lui.

- De rien.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son filleul et le laissa dormir. Se retournant, il commanda un verre au barman et vit Oliver Wood revenir le voir lui tendant un maillot rouge et blanc dédicacé. Ne comprenant pas, Drago ne le prit pas directement.

- Il s'agit du maillot porté par Weasley ce soir, je l'ai fait dédicacé par toute l'équipe, il manque juste celle de la principale intéressée, mais je ne sais pas où elle est passée. C'est pour vous remercier de votre aide.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais. Ce maillot sera pour lui. Dit-il en montrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Néanmoins, j'aimerais quand même que la capitaine signe.

- Comme vous voulez. Je vais garder le maillot et je le ferais signer à l'entrainement demain.

- Non, je vais m'en charger.

Drago observa la pièce mais il ne la vit pas. Néanmoins, Luke savait sûrement où la joueuse pourrait se trouver. Délicatement, il passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse du petit garçon et attendit que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

- On y va parrain ?

- Non, j'ai un service à te demander.

L'enfant ouvrit grand ses yeux et ses oreilles, il était fier de pouvoir aider son parrain.

- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Ginny Weasley ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais je dois d'abord la voir pour lui demander un truc, tu peux me dire où elle est ?

- Là-bas ! Dit-il en montrant le pilier de la salle.

Drago le regarda avec étonnement, avant que l'homme derrière le bar s'en mêle.

- On m'a demandé de mettre une table dans un coin tranquille.

Le remerciant, Drago emmena Luke en direction de la joueuse. Effectivement, elle était bien là avec son « fiancé ». Il eut un sourire de dégout en pensant que la jeune femme puisse se marier.

- Salut Weasley.

- Malefoy, que veux-tu ? La jeune femme s'était retournée vers le blond et le regardait attendant la réponse.

- J'ai ici ton maillot qui m'a été gracieusement offert par ton entraineur, j'aimerais juste que tu le signes car toute ton équipe l'a déjà fait. Je te rassure tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon filleul.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'enfant, elle répondit.

- Je ne suis pas sure que mon frère soit heureux que son fils ait un maillot à mon effigie.

- Merlin, Weasley, je ne te demande pas la mer à boire. Et puis, si t'étais un minimum observatrice, t'aurais remarqué que le fils d'Hermione était avec moi et pas avec ton crétin de frère ce soir.

Ginny resta scotchée par la dernière réplique du blond sans réfléchir, elle se saisit du maillot et le signa. Le potionniste s'en alla et prit congé de tout le monde pour rentrer chez lui avec Luke.

La capitaine s'était tournée vers Kjell, comme si le jeune homme avait les réponses aux questions qui envahissaient son esprit. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, prenant la main de son ami, ils partirent sans même s'excuser auprès de l'équipe.

Drago s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu tenir sa langue. Hermione lui en voudrait sûrement mais il avait fait ça pour le bien de son fils. Ginny devait être au courant avant son départ et si personne ne s'en mêlait, jamais sa collègue ne ferait le premier pas.

* * *

Ginny va-t-elle enfin se poser des questions ?

Passez une bonne semaine et à dimanche

Sol


End file.
